Chosen One-shots
by HeathenVampires
Summary: Chosen one meets Chosen One - Vlad/Harry one shots of many flavours. Prompts welcomed/needed!
1. First

**An off hand comment from a friend about Young Dracula inspired this.**

 **"Imagine if vampires like Vlad had been at Hogwarts. Harry and Vlad would have both been chosen ones!"**

 **Thus, this came about. Warnings for bits of slash between two consenting 16-year-olds.**

 **I don't own the characters, please refrain from a tense legal battle JK Rowling + the BBC.**

-YD-

"You are the Chosen one Vlad." It was all he ever heard, what was expected of him, what he had to do with his life. And he was sick of it.

* * *

"You are the Chosen one Harry." It was all he ever heard, what was expected of him, what he had to do with his life. And he was sick of it.

* * *

It was strange the first time they'd met, Vlad had taken his place as head of the VHC at 16, having had enough of the way vampires had acted and deciding change was needed. A peaceful, vegetarian nest had been attacked, not killed but left with strange marks on their body and all swearing a tall, pale man had burned them with green light. They'd spoke with terror, said they'd felt utterly powerless against the man with snakelike features.

A man who said he was a wizard, Albus something something Dumbledore had requested a meeting with the VHC, saying he knew who had been attacking vampires and that he could help. Vlad had little choice but to accept, convening a meeting only two nights later. The scent of magic pervaded the very air around the wizened old man, beard and hair almost longer than he was and knowledge shining from his eyes. A shorter man had stood next to him, lurking back in the shadows and seemingly trying to disappear from sight. Vlad's enhanced sight allowed him to see black, rounded glasses, messy black hair not unlike his own, a hint of bright green eyes and a slim build, buried somewhat under wizarding 'robes' that looked very little like the garb of the council members around him.

Standing from his head seat and stepping forward, Vlad extended a hand to the elderly man. A surprisingly firm grip was returned. Up this close, Vlad could see bright blue eyes, literally twinkling with knowledge. "Vladimir Dracula, Grand High Vampire, Chosen One." As the last title left his mouth, he could see the younger mans head snap up, which confused Vlad, had this young wizard heard of him? He'd been told to introduce himself as such, the centuries old vampires behind him bristling with disdain but unable to argue with Vlad's position, insistent that he always present reason for such a young man leading the others.

"Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, though you may call me Albus." "Vlad, then." They nodded at each other and both turned to the other wizard. 'Albus' gave the young man a stern look, not quite scolding but enough to make him step forward, reaching out a slender hand towards Vlad. "Harry Potter, Chosen One." Vlad's hand froze mid-shake, forgetting his etiquette and letting confusion crease his face. There were mutterings behind him, but he turned and silenced them quickly. Turning back to the wizards, he let go of 'Harry's' hand, ignoring the strange bereft feeling as he did so, and turning to 'Albus' for explanation. "All will be explained young man, shall we begin?" The old man gestured to the head table, two extra seats either side of Vlad's head position for this special meeting. His security guards skulked behind him, ready for any threat they saw, thought they saw or thought they might see.

Nodding, Vlad swept back to his seat, settling down and attempting to look in charge, ignoring the charged expression the young wizard had trained on him. Offering both the wizards glasses of water (he doubted they wanted blood, soya or otherwise), Vlad sipped at his own goblet, ignoring the looks of contempt from the other council members. They could bite themselves, Vlad was drinking soya blood whether they liked it or not. Stretching out the scroll of information, elegant vampiric scrawl in Latin (what was wrong with english exactly?), Vlad turned to the older wizard. "Formalities aside, what is it you can tell us? Who attacked my kind? And who is this young one? I'm the chosen one, I don't take kindly to usurpers." Vlad wouldn't hurt either of them unless absolutely necessary, but he had to give a certain air of darkness to satisfy the other vampires. Still, something about the bright blue gaze of the older wizard made him feel oddly vulnerable, as though he saw right through the act.

"The wizard is our biggest threat, Voldemort. He has been recruiting dark creatures, which is what you are categorised as in our world. However, as I hear, you've been finding sympathetic vampires and converting them to "vegetarianism", and Voldemort did not take kindly to such passive creatures, and attempted to kill them. The green light was "Avada Kedavra", the killing curse to a wizard. The injuries will likely never heal, dark magic is tremendously difficult to treat in our world. As for Harry here, his parents and himself were targeted by Voldemort when Harry was an infant. His parents were killed for refusing, and Voldemort, not understanding the magic he set into place, marked Harry. A prophecy before these events was made. Harry is chosen to defeat Voldemort, by Voldemort himself."

Vlad could see how uncomfortable the young man was at the casual mention of his parents deaths, attempting to quash his sympathy and focus on the matter at hand. As the meeting wore on, Vlad mostly sat back and let the older men discuss it, eyes fixed on the dark haired wizard. Hearing the scrape of chairs, signalling the meeting coming to an end, Vlad stood up, calling for attention. "We've arranged accomodations for you both, it's the middle of the night and as I understand, wizards don't sleep in the day."

Not trusting the other vampires not to snack on the wizards, Vlad led them himself, the older man was in a large room near the prison cells. He'd asked for a room with a window and very few rooms had them, understandably. Turning to lead Harry Potter away, Albus asked where he'd be staying. "Near my room, he'll be safest there and we were told his safety is paramount. If you require anything, one of my security guards will be outside all night, though I would ask you cover the window before calling him in here." Bowing slightly, Vlad led the still very quiet man along a few corridors, pushing open the door next to his own to reveal a fairly nondescript room. There were candles, which Vlad had been told wizards could light themselves, a double bed (which is harder than you think to find in Transylvania) with simple coverings and a door to a bathroom at the side. This room would, if Vlad ever married, be furnished for his partner, it was considered improper to share a coffin when important Council matters were to be tended to.

"If you need anything, I am right next door, or my security guards will answer any reasonable demand. The door has a special lock designed to keep vampires out if you so desire, we took every precaution to ensure your safety Mr Potter." Vlad hated being so formal, feeling distinctly out of place when only a year ago his biggest concern had been beating his father at Sluedo and panicking about his transformation. "It's Harry, I'm just Harry." Vlad turned to him, the teen hadn't spoken since he introduced himself. "Ok then, 'just Harry', any questions for me before I take my leave?" "What were you chosen for?"

Vlad stopped short. He wasn't entirely sure WHY he'd been chosen, only what for. "To lead all vampires. To be Grand High Vampire. I don't know why, I never even wanted to be a vampire." "Really? I can't imagine not being a wizard." This close, Vlad could appreciate the unique scent of magic, something woodsy and light. The teen himself smelled like vanilla and sandalwood, a layer of sadness swirling darkly through it all. The set of his shoulders was hard, an invisible weight clearly pressing there. The set of his jaw was tight, his face chiselled and angular even as a teen. Vlad felt childlike, still yet to lose some of the roundness of his cheeks. "How do you stand it? Everyone expecting so much of you?" Vlad's chest twisted at the sadness in his voice, trying to find words to comfort him. "I try my best, because if I don't, vampires will keep killing people. And I hope one day, I'll be able to look back and think it was all worth it."

Harry looked up at him, a perplexed expression on his face. Vlad felt caught out by those eyes, captivating so close up. The Council had said they'd allow him his "indiscretions" with men, so long as he took a wife when he reached 18. Vlad was intent on changing that too, but had to agree for now just so they wouldn't try and stake him in his sleep. "You don't want vampires to kill humans? How are you to eat?" Vlad explained about soya blood, and donated blood banks he was working on setting up. He spoke about the treaty with the slayers guild, and the ceasefire he fought every day to maintain. They spoke for a long time about Vlad's peace process, closing the door and putting the special lock on with barely a thought, gravitating to sit on the bed next to each other. Pulling his soya bottle out of his cloak, Vlad showed the "veggie vamps" label to Harry, opening it for him to take an inquisitive sniff and laughing at the disgruntled face. "Yeah, it's not as good as human blood, or even animal blood. But it does the job and my team of alchemists are working on it round the clock now." That led on to a conversation about the differences between alchemy and what Harry called 'potions'. Vlad checked his pocketwatch, and realised they'd managed to talk for almost two hours.

Standing, Vlad motioned to the bed. "You must be tired." Harry shook his head, stating that he rarely slept much anymore, suffering with nightmares. Vlad cocked his head, pondering the different things already stored in his private alchemy stash that could treat those. "Would you... would you stay? It's been a long time since I could talk so freely with anyone, I'm tired of the pity and expectations all around me." Settling back down, Vlad shuffled to sit against the headboard, nodding towards the spot next to him. His back had started to hurt, too used to the ramrod straight posture his coffin and VHC throne had enforced on him. Harry sat next to him, the tension in his shoulders starting to ease slightly. A comfortable silence settled between them, Vlad waiting for Harry to venture the next topic of conversation.

"Do they expect you to marry? Everyone's expecting me to marry my best friends sister, we only dated for a few months and then I broke it off, for her protection so Voldemort couldn't use her against me. But honestly, I think I only started dating her so everyone would lay off me about being an eligible bachelor. Bloody chosen one." Vlad had opened his mouth to answer after the question, but closed it again as the boy vented.

"Yes, though I'm trying to fight it. I understand they want me to sire an heir as the chosen one, though there are ways around the physical aspect of siring them. It's the expectation of me to take a wife and share my powers with my queen that bother me most. Apparently homosexuality isn't a good enough reason not to want a wife, though for now the council have backed off slightly, I'm essentially immortal, they don't need to rush me at 16. Bloody chosen one." Vlad smirked at the other boy, sharing a common sentiment at their paths being chosen before they were even born.

"Wizards don't really talk about being gay, it's not an issue or anything but it is sort of expected that you want to carry on your bloodline, and assuming I survive the showdown with Voldie-shorts, I am the heir to two old houses, and will be expected to name an heir to each. So yeah, I guess I am expected to take a wife, though again, there are potions to get around the physical stuff. I'm pretty sure Dumbledore is gay though, how is a 170 year old man never been married otherwise?" Vlad startled at the casual sharing of such information, though now he understood how Albus had had such a presence, being over ten times his own age. "Is that a normal age for wizards?" "No, though a fair few of us will outlive 100 easily enough, Dumbledore is only the fourth wizard to reach such an age on record."

Silence fell again, and Vlad closed his eyes, lightly meditating to absorb the information better. Wizards were oddly fascinating, with their wooden sticks needed to channel innate magic, though Vlad envied their travelling by popping in and out of rooms, it sounded much better than turning into a bat. He was shocked out of the light trance by warm lips on his, followed by a burning heat pressing against his torso. His eyes opened to find Harry straddling his lap, pulling off his mouth with wide green eyes, magnified behind the glasses on his face. "Please? I doubt I'll ever meet anyone who understands the way I feel like you do, can you give me tonight?" Vlad could only nod, the burning touch back on his mouth. His fangs elongated, and Harry's tongue caught on them, a drop of blood filling his mouth. Automatically pulling back, Vlad tried and failed to stop himself tasting the blood, groaning at the fresh flavour. Realising he may have scared the teen wizard, Vlad was surprised to be met with arousal, Harry rubbing the small amount of blood over his lips before diving back in. There was little finesse, neither of them very experienced, but the feel of heat and the taste of blood had Vlad easily aroused, fingers gripping Harry's hips and thrusting against him. He thrilled in the answering hardness, the groans shared between their mouths as warm hands fumbled with their jeans, releasing their cocks together.

Vlad wrapped his hand around the base of both, holding them together. Harry followed suit, and as they stroked together, the constant change in temperature was exquisite torture, pulling and teasing them at the brink of climax then cooling their ardour, both of them whimpering into the fierce kisses. Vlad could barely taste anything other than blood now, certain Harry's lips had cut on his fangs multiple times by now. Breaking away, Vlad nudged at his jaw until Harry lifted his head, moaning wantonly as Vlad sucked at his neck, leaving purpling marks along the length of his throat and the bridge of his collarbone. The thighs either side of his own trembled, and Vlad felt hot liquid splash across his cock, the feel of the pulse under his tongue finally pushing him over the edge and he had to pull back and bite down on his own lip to avoid turning Harry there and then, keening with pleasure as he spilled over himself.

Harry managed to stop shaking first, sliding off Vlad's lap and pulling out his 'wand'. Vlad almost jumped away in shock when it was pointed at him, but Harry mumbled something like "scourgify" and Vlad's council robes were suddenly void of the fluids that had been there seconds before. Smiling in thanks, Vlad followed Harry's example and tucked himself away, righting his clothes and trying not to grin smugly at the livid bruising down Harry's neck.

"Is Albus going to be mad when he sees those? Should I be hiding?" He chuckled. "No, he won't see them, I'll use a glamour charm and it will be our little secret." Vlad nodded, shrugging out of his heavy robes and stretching out on the bed in his tshirt and jeans. Harry fidgeted for a few minutes more, going into the bathroom for whatever humans did in there, coming out shrugging his own jacket off and curling up next to Vlad, resting his head over Vlad's unbeating heart. Surprised at the easy trust Harry had in him, Vlad carded a hand through the thick black locks, lingering at the nape of his neck where he could still feel a slightly elevated pulse. Still fairly awake himself, Vlad was content to stand watch over Harry, hoping he'd have a few hours respite from the nightmares.

* * *

 **This is basically a one shot, but I'm breaking it into chapters that will probably all be posted in one night, just to break the flow up a bit.**


	2. Second

**Prompt, warnings and disclaimer in the first chapter.**

 **(Ignores the season 5 half human storyline, I love it but it doesn't belong in this particular story)**

-YDHP-

The second time they met, it was after they'd both turned 18. Vlad had gained his full powers, the 18th birthday resurge like nothing he'd ever felt. Raw energy had made him feel like he was burning alive, and he'd been told his eyes had glowed spectacularly for at least an hour afterwards. He'd recieved a brief note from a very brave owl while he'd been staying with his father in Garside Grange, informing him that Albus Dumbledore had been killed in the war against Voldemort. It wasn't signed, but the little set of fangs drawn in the bottom told him who it was likely to be from.

He'd managed to hold off the council on the marriage thing, citing that he needed time to train his new powers first, as uncontrolled vampire powers could put many people in danger, and the Council were more than happy to let Vlad learn how not to dust them all by accident. That wouldn't hold them off forever, but it gave Vlad time. Time, he was almost ashamed to admit, spent trawling gay clubs for men with short black hair and bright green eyes. He'd take them anywhere, the back alley of the club, their place, the back of their car, it didn't matter. What mattered was imagining Harry in their place as he fucked them, replacing their voices in his mind with the Londoner-Scottish accent Harry had as they moaned in appreciation. He never bit them, not even to pretend, worried he'd lose himself as he came and actually break skin. Still, the flushed cheeks and purple bruises were always in the forefront of his mind whenever he came, whether it was by himself or with his latest replacement Harry.

Afterwards, he always felt dirty, rushing home to shower and venting his anger and frustration at himself towards his tutor, Bertrand du Fortunesa. He'd turned up the day after Vlad's 18th birthday, swearing allegiance to the chosen one and offering his services as a skilled fighter. He could hardly say no, someone willing to be the crash test dummy as Vlad tried to master his powers was not a common occurrence. There had been a few close calls, Vlad barely able to reign in the strength behind every movement some days. Anyone less skilled would be dust, his tutor often teased. The main stipulation Vlad had was that Bertrand not treat him too formally, he always felt stifled at Council meetings and he didn't want to risk feeling trapped when they trained. It had worked out quite well, they had an easy enough companionship, and Bertrand knew pretty much everything about anything vampiric, or related to the chosen one at least. He even joked on occasion that he knew a few vampiresses who would happily line up to help Vlad sire his heir, recieving a fireball that barely missed him each time he brought it up and laughing anyway.

Shrugging out of his sweaty tshirt, Vlad set up the digital camera they used for sparring so Bertrand could point things out to him after the fact, turning to face his tutor again. They fought hand to hand, Bertrand wanting Vlad to learn not to rely constantly on his powers or he'd never learn to suppress them safely, constantly worried he wouldn't be able to defend himself. As they rolled around on the floor, Vlad had to really focus on not burning Bertrand by mistake while contending the much stronger man. Calling time after half an hour where neither of them gained true advantage, they sat sharing a bottle of soya blood (new and improved, Bertrand had said the taste was almost perfect) and watching back the video. Bertrand praised some of the points Vlad had almost overpowered him and Vlad smiled, enjoying the way someone told him he was good at something for once. Eyeing the bodies in the video, Vlad couldn't deny the training had other advantages, his lean yet muscular build often praised by the men he picked up.

Returning to his coffin room, Vlad noticed an owl at his window, different from the one over a year ago, clearly upset with it's job but braving all the same. He edged closer, hands splayed out in a non-aggressive stance, until the owl held out it's leg, and Vlad carefully removed the attached paper. Stretching it out on his desk, he felt a jerk in his chest as though his heart was kicking up again, the woodsy scent mixed with vanilla still clinging to the paper.

 _"I don't know if you remember me, but I could never forget you. After Dumbledore died, I trained and trained and trained some more. I travelled most of the UK hunting for these magical objects, and then I finally did what I was chosen for. I beat him. And now I realise, just like you said, it was all worth it in a way. Nobody else will get hurt by him, and that's because of me. I realise this is brief, but I wanted to have a premise for writing to you before I asked to see you. I need to get away, and nobody understands me better than you, even now I feel lost in a sea of people. If you still remember me, and still want to see me, name a time and place and you know I'll be there. H.P"_

Vlad sat down heavily, grabbing a quill and inking down the address of a nearby field that was always empty at night, thanks to his father spreading/causing rumours it was haunted, and midnight the next day - he had an early council meeting in the evening and was dying for an excuse to leave early. Fighting not to scare the still wary bird at his window, he pulled up the old water dish he used to keep for his half brother Wolfie, emptying a bottle of water into it and laying it on the ledge within reach of the owl, then backing up. He recieved a hoot of what he supposed was thanks, the owl dipping its beak in the bowl for a moment or two before it fluttered over to perch on his coffin lid. Vlad held the rolled up letter to the owl, amused at the way the owl snatched it from his hand before flying out of the open window. Crawling into his coffin, Vlad prepared for a very long night the next night, but couldn't fight a smile as he dozed off.

* * *

Harry was a mess. He'd defeated Voldemort and shared in the celebrations of joy, the crushing grief of the ones they lost in the war. He'd politely turned down the frequent offers of people who wanted to 'really thank' him for winning the war, mind always turning to cool, pale skin and sharp fangs glinting at him. After giving the expected speeches, he'd all but fled to Grimmauld Place, the heavy security reinforced by himself until absolutely nobody was getting in without Harry's permission. The Weasleys, Hermione and Headmistress nee Professor McGonogall's owls could get through, but that was all. They all owled him twice a week, begging to see him but Harry couldn't face them. Hermione and Ron had finally gotten together, and while he was happy for them, he knew everyone was expecting him to pick back up with Ginny and he couldn't. The headmistress kept inviting him to Hogwarts for tea and biscuits, and he would occasionally go, solely via apparition to her own personal cottage, then floo to her office. She'd comment on how pale and thin he'd gotten, and ask how he was, and Harry couldn't even begin to answer her. He'd drain his tea while it was still scalding hot, mindlessly chew on some sugared confectionary and then leave again, rarely speaking much but needing to see something other than the ghosts of his past surrounding him in Sirius' old house.

He'd sent Vlad a note when Dumbledore had been killed, but never recieved a reply. He hadn't known Hedwig left before Vlad could reply, and never thought of how Vlad wouldn't be able to find Hogwarts, let alone enter without special permission. Instead, he'd thrown himself into training, holding on to Vlad's words of wisdom. He'd worked himself into the ground, being periodically dragged to sleep and bathe and eat by Hermione when he was in danger of collapsing but otherwise he would be found reading vast tomes of dark or defensive magic, or in the room of requirement honing both magic and non magic fighting skills. After that, he'd gone hunting for horcruxes alone, sending postal owls under a glamour on occasion to tell his friends he was stil alive. As each one was destroyed, Harry felt lighter, one step closer to it all being over.

As he'd faced Voldemort on the battlefield, surrounded by the dead, Harry realised this was all he was to the living. But that wasn't going to stop him. Voldemort had to be destroyed, and Harry was the chosen one, he had to be the one to do it. When he'd had to die to remove the last horcrux, Harry very nearly boarded that train to go 'on'. But Vlad's face had swam before him, the hope it would be worth it glowing in his chest like a patronus, and Harry had gone back, and fought with his friends and won. And when it was all over, people were shaking his hand and crushing him with hugs and Harry felt suffocated. Even in the parties thrown to celebrate the end of the war, Harry had never felt so alone. So he'd left. Hiding away in Grimmauld place with only Kreacher for company, though his sour mood seemed to make the elf warm to him oddly, and Harry had almost seamlessly disappeared from society, using Kreacher to run errands like grocery shopping and surviving in his own little bubble.

One night, lying in his bed attempting to sleep without dreamless sleep for once, Harry had an epiphany of sorts, rolling out of bed and scrawling a note to Vlad. It was pathetic even to his eyes, but his sleep-deprived desperation overrode it, and he ran towards the owlery, the Black family owl generally grumpy but happy for something to do, he gave the Garside address he had, scrawling fangs and a wand on the top side so Vlad would know it was him and watched the owl disappear into the night. Walking back down to his bed, Harry fell asleep peacefully for the first time in years.

* * *

As predicted, the Council members had been most unhappy about Vlad ditching early, but careful not to be too vocal about it, given how Vlad had sneezed over a dusty book and knocked them all out of their chairs. As he'd flew back to Garside, Vlad pushed his wings to flap faster, landing slighty winded outside the field at 10 to midnight. Smoothing his hair as best he good, Vlad adjusted his casual black shirt and jeans, opting for vampiric but laid back. He stripped off his cloak and folded it to sit on, pulling the soya bottle out and draining it (he didn't want to be thirsty when he saw Harry). He thought about taking the label off, but figured it would be funnier for the people who found it and tossed it aside.

A pop sounded behind him, making Vlad jump. A deeper but still memorable voice followed. "Littering is bad for the environment, or are vampires not big on green movements?" Jumping up, Vlad turned to look at the man stood before him. He was still skinny, but his face was more angular, jaw a chiselled line Vlad ached to touch. His hair was essentially identical to the way he remembered, black and shaggy. Those eyes, still staring at him from behind rounded glasses. Unsure where his boldness came from, Vlad leaned in close. "The only green I'm interested in are those eyes of yours." Harry backed away from him slightly, and Vlad almost felt hurt, but then he realised Harry was smiling still, and turning to look around.

"So, where are we?" "Somewhere around Liverpool I think, my dad owns a school nearby and this field is always empty at night. Some strange rumours it's haunted." Vlad smirked in the dim glow of a nearby streetlight, letting Harry know it wasn't really haunted. "So, is that where we're headed?" Vlad nodded, picking up his cloak and holding out his hand. Harry grasped his arm, and Vlad felt the searing heat burn through his skin for a moment, before warning Harry to hold on tight and flitting them to Garside, not stopping until they were safely back in a spare bedroom (Vlad hadn't wanted to scare Harry off with his coffin), the "Do Not Disturb" sign warning anyone to stay away.

Harry was looking a little green, taking the offered bottle of water and drinking deeply. "Portkey is worse, but that's usually over faster." Vlad, having no idea what a portkey was, just nodded and waited for Harry to stop looking slightly ill. The man wasted no time with pretences as soon as he felt better, invading Vlad's personal space and kissing him fiercely. Vlad could taste the inexperience this time, knowing Harry hadn't sought out multiple partners like he had. The scratch of stubble against his face was new, his own impaired aging process meaning he was years off any sort of facial hair. The heat against him was mindblowing, Harry felt so much more intense than the human substitutes he'd found. He spent about three seconds wondering if that was a wizard thing or a Harry thing, but then the wizard in question was pressing fire into his skin, hands sliding under his shirt and moaning weakly as he traced the taut muscles.

Eager to return the favour, Vlad pulled away from the kiss just long enough to tug Harry's jumper and tshirt off, pushing Harry onto the bed and unbuttoning his own shirt. Letting it slip off his arms, Vlad couldn't help feeling a little smug at the wide eyed wizard on the bed, desire plain in his face as he took in Vlad's trained body. He'd have to send Bertrand a fruit basket... or the vampire equivalent. Blood basket? Shaking the thoughts away, Vlad took his time, slowly approaching the other man. His eyes raked over the slim frame, wiry muscle evident but there was a vulnerability about it all that Vlad wanted so badly to take advantage of. Climbing on the bed next to Harry, Vlad trailed cool fingertips over the others body. He'd taken the time to learn this, hoping for this very moment where he could tempt and tease the body beneath him as he'd dreamed of many times.

The wizard was clearly aroused, loose jeans tented and Vlad decided he looked like he needed pressure release. Lowering his hand to the zipper on his jeans, Vlad scanned the others face for permission before moving with pure speed, the obstructing clothes gone in seconds. He took a few more seconds to truly appreciate the view, the flush of blood at the head, the twitching vein on the underside. Dragging his tongue up that vein drew a gasp out of the other man, and Vlad smirked before sinking his mouth down as far as he could, lack of oxygen not an issue to him as Harry hit the back of his throat. He knew this wouldn't take long, the fluttering muscles of Harry's stomach telling Vlad he was close, so he wasted no time in hollowing his cheeks, bobbing his head and tracing sensitive spots with his tongue, revelling in the sounds of pleasure above him. Soon he was swallowing, his mouth filled with hot liquid as Harry spurted down his throat. Pulling off, he wiped his mouth, grinning openly at the limp body on the bed.

Crawling up the length of his body now, Vlad leaned in for a kiss but stopped short, unsure Harry would want to kiss him after where his mouth had been. He was saved the worry when Harry leant up, nipping at his bottom lip, plundering his mouth and groaning against him. Vlad pulled back shaking, rolling off Harry to lose his own jeans and socks, helping Harry kick his off completely before returning to kiss him, returning the nips with his fangs until blood filled his mouth again. He keened frantically, pressing his cock against Harry's burning skin and rutting, desperate for friction. Harry groaned into his mouth again and that did it, Vlad grunted in release and Harry looked down to see him spilling against his thigh. A curious hand dragged a finger through the liquid, bringing it up to his mouth and tasting. Vlad was sure he was gaping, his cock twitching even while it softened at the unintentionally erotic show. Swiping another finger through, Vlad wiped it across his own bottom lip before kissing Harry again, the mix of blood and come had them both pressing closer, tongues questing for more taste.

After he came down from his high, Vlad rolled Harry onto his back, intent on exploring the naked body thoroughly. Straddling his hips, Vlad started with his neck, stroking gently down one side while alternating kissing and biting teasingly on the other side. The preference was clear in the way Harry arched his neck, breathy moans for more falling out of him. One particularly hard nip, and Vlad was moving down further, giving his collarbones the same treatment. He smoothed his hands over the pectoral muscles, relishing the way Harry radiated heat beneath him. His hands tweaked both nipples, alternating sides and pulling gently or twisting harshly, not letting Harry anticipate the touches. Next he traced his sides, tickling lines upwards then dragging his nails back down, Harry twisted beneath him beautifully at that. Vlad could feel the stirring erection pressing against the crease of his thigh, redoubling his efforts to explore Harry's body until the cock behind him was full mast, a sticky trail of precum on his skin.

Harry seemed to have found his energy, pushing at Vlad until he got off him, pinning him down (Vlad was more than happy to pretend he wasn't strong enough to throw him off) and kissing him, nervous hands tracing over Vlad's upper body for a few moments. The heat was enough for Vlad, trails of fire over his skin and centering in his groin, his own cock bumping Harry's as it filled. He felt hands on his thighs, then they were pressing higher, a gentle touch behind his balls. As their eyes met, Vlad realised Harry still had his glasses on, and pulled them off, carefully placing them on the bedside table. "Can... can we?" Harry's voice was shaky, as though he were worried Vlad would throw him out for even asking. Vlad couldn't deny he was a little nervous at the idea, he'd always refused to let anyone inside his body that way. But then, this was Harry. Harry had next to no control in his life, and Vlad had too much. He could see the appeal for them both, and he nodded, leaning back over to the table and grabbing the little bottle he'd stashed in here to press into Harry's hand.

A flush swept over his cheeks, Vlad thought it suited him beautifully. "I've never... with anyone before." "It's ok, I'll teach you." And Vlad guided him gently through the process, wrapping a palm full of lubricant around Harry's fingers, guiding them between his thighs and forcing his muscles to relax as Harry breached him. He didn't let any pain show, not wanting to scare Harry off potentially letting him do this back later on. He talked him through stretching the muscles, and demonstrated the little finger crook he should use. Harry turned out to be something of a natural, making Vlad see stars almost immediately as he found his prostate. Figuring he needed more prep but too aroused to wait any longer, Vlad poured lubricant over Harry's cock, smoothing it along with his hand and ignoring the hiss of 'cold' from Harry. Leaning back and spreading his legs, Vlad laced his fingers with Harry's and helped guide him into place. The first push took his breath away, heat burning through him as the head stretched him, the rest sliding in easily enough after. It was like fire inside him, in the best way possible. His whole body felt warmed by it all.

Harry's face was set in determination, his free hand on Vlad's hip as he worked his body back and forth, jerky thrusts as he tried to find the rhythm. Vlad whispered encouragements, not wanting him to give up out of embarassment. Eventually, Harry found his confidence, hips sliding fluidly until Vlad cried out, the angle dragging across his prostate and making his erection jerk up, smacking soundly against Harry's stomach as he sped up, the tightness surrounding his cock pulling him towards orgasm quicker than he'd have expected but unable to resist the call of his body. Vlad reached down his free hand, fisting his erection in desperation as he pushed back against Harry harder, chasing the heat penetrating his core. A flood of warmth inside him told him Harry had come, and Vlad tugged harder at himself, spilling over his hand a moment later and Harry falling on top of him within seconds.

Again, good job he didn't have to breathe, Vlad mused to himself as the prone wizard lay over him, sweaty burning skin against the cool marble of his own. Knowing it was better to get it over with quickly, Vlad nudged Harry to sit up, pulling away as Harry withdrew, hissing at the tender feeling inside. Another reason he'd never let anyone else do it, only Harry was worth that kind of pain. That wasn't something he shared with Harry as they spooned together, Vlad ensuring he pulled the blankets over Harry lest he freeze in the night pressed against Vlad's cool skin. They could shower in the morning he told himself, ignoring the fact Harry would probably leave him again tomorrow.

* * *

 **Ok, basically, I have all three chapters of this written up, but ff has been acting up and I'll be surprised if this uploads tonight, let alone the next chapter. So if it isn't up tonight, it will be by tomorrow night, promise!**


	3. Third

**Prompt, warnings and disclaimer in the first chapter.**

 **(Ignores the season 5 half human storyline, I love it but it doesn't belong in this particular story)**

 **In a matter of hours, this has more views than any of my one shots. Clearly HP fans are alive and kicking here!**

-YDHP-

The third time they met was something different altogether. Harry had been gone when Vlad woke up, and while he wasn't altogether surprised, it still stung. He'd begged off training with Bertrand that day, the pain in his lower back sparking every time he moved leaving him with hardly enough energy to shower, followed by him crawling back to his coffin, ignoring the tears behind his eyes.

He'd slept for the next twelve hours, rising as the moon was high in the sky, and took off in his bat form, flying for hours, thought was different in bat form and the painful emotions easier to process. Landing barely before sunrise, Vlad had sped inside, knocking back a couple of glasses of soya and returning to sleep as dawn broke. Rising again later, the pain receding to a dull ache, he went back to training, and for the next year, his life was a cycle of training, Council work, and resolutely not thinking of the green eyed wizard in favour of pushing his peace process forwards. A record low of biting and slaying was announced in England, the blood banks and peace treaty declared a true success, meaning the rest of Europe was next. Transylvania had been left exempt, the only compromise Vlad had given as it was rarely even visited by humans anymore, and painfully agreeing that there had to be one true vampire academy left untouched. He didn't like it, but he had little choice.

As the months went by, Vlad found himself often returning to the empty field he'd last met Harry to think. It was peaceful, quiet, and if he strained hard enough to remember, he felt like he could still smell the magic in the air. Laying his cloak on the floor, Vlad pulled out his soya bottle (now apparently indistinguishable according to Bertrand) and lay back, staring at the stars on an unusually clear night. An owl hooted in the distance, and he felt the painful tug in his stomach as he lamented the loss of Harry, wishing more than anything to see an owl at his window each night when he woke.

Tearing the label off his bottle, Vlad tossed the empty container before incinerating the label. His control over his powers was much better, Bertrand frequently praising his performance now. He had slip ups, but he worried the Council would soon be pushing him to marry as he reigned himself in. He was so lost in thought, he didn't hear the pop behind him.

"Pretty sure I've told you about littering before." Vlad leapt up, pinching his wrist to check he wasn't dreaming as he turned around. Glittering green eyes, messy black hair and sharp jawline. Harry was definitely standing before him. "Yeah, but then you left again and I figured there was nobody to keep me on the straight and narrow." He didn't want to be angry, but the abandonment still stung a year later, the way he'd trusted Harry with his body like no other and been left like... like he had all those men he'd used as substitutes for Harry. He hadn't done that since, realising how badly he'd treated them before and regretting every single time. Bertrand had even offered to ease Vlad's needs on occasion, his pent up frustration evident as he beat Bertrand up and down the training room. Vlad had refused, part of him hugely desired the muscular man with a wicked sense of humour, but even if loyalty was for breathers, he couldn't make himself truly desire anyone other than Harry.

Harry visibly flinched at the comment, and Vlad felt both guilty and justified about it. "I'm sorry, I came to you to escape my problems, I've spent the last year fixing them. I came back here a couple of times, hoping to catch a glimpse of you but you were never here. Tonight was the last time before I gave up on you and contented myself with hoping you'd found someone a bit more reliable."

"I never could find anyone else, you "cast a spell" on me that night when we were 16, I've never really wanted anybody else since." "If it helps, neither have I." He wanted to retort angrily, saying it didn't help at all, but it did, soothing an ache in his chest he'd ignored at the idea Harry was with someone else, and never coming back to him. Harry had taken measured steps towards him, heat licking over his skin as their bodies met. There was no gentle tenderness like last time, they kissed angrily, frustration and lust and anger pouring from both of them as their lips met. Harry's lip tore beneath his fangs easily, and Vlad licked at the blood, groaning at the taste. Shoving Harry down on his cloak, Vlad wasted no time in laying on top of him, erections grinding together as he made sure there was no doubt who was in charge here.

The wizard beneath him wasn't complaining though, whimpers in the back of his throat with every thrust, a hand sliding between them and the heat through his jeans made Vlad groan, breaking away from the kiss to latch on to the pale throat, raising deep bruises and scraping his fangs over the marked skin. Harry keened, arched his neck openly and pressed his hips with more purpose, awash with arousal so powerful Vlad could taste it. Uncaring if anyone saw, or walked past, or even stopped to take a video, Vlad tore at the wizards clothes, figuring Harry could probably repair them if he had to. As soon as his skin was bare, Vlad tugged at his own clothes, being slightly more careful with his council robes but dumping them unceremoniously on the floor all the same.

"Do you have a spell for lube?" Harry nodded, flicking his wrist and his wand appearing. Vlad wanted to ask how it worked, but right now his cock was doing all the thinking, as soon as Harry moved his wand Vlad pressed fingers to the wizards entrance, moaning at the slick feeling and pushing his fingers in. stretching and searching until Harry bucked, precum beading on his cock as Vlad stroked over the spot inside him that brought out full-body shudders. His cock was aching now, straining towards the heat of the other body. Settling between the shaking thighs, Vlad pressed himself against the loosened hole, the heat already mind-blowing and he wasn't even inside yet.

Every inch was more intense than the last, molten lava may have felt cooler than Harry's body to Vlad right now. As his hips came flush to the other mans ass, Vlad trembled with pleasure, fighting to come back from the edge before he ended the fun prematurely. As soon as he was sure he could move without blowing, he withdrew, almost all the way out before slamming back in. Harry whined beneath him, but Vlad could barely hear him, his body was vibrating with a years worth of tension and emotions, driving him to fuck harder, to take more from the wizard. Somehow mindful of his strength, Vlad fucked into the other man with abandon, unable to pull away for long until he felt the loss of heat around his cock, calling him back in. Finally taking pity on the thrashing body below him, Vlad wrapped his cool fingers around Harry's erection, stroking and tugging the way he liked it. Harry seemed no different, moaning in appreciation with each glide of his hand. He knew he'd come first, letting go for fear he'd tear Harry's cock off as he exploded, howling into the night.

Lowering his body slowly, Vlad turned his head to inhale Harry's scent for a moment. Still buzzing with orgasm, his defences low, Vlad could see the racing pulse beneath the skin and suddenly, he couldn't resist. Fangs scraping over an earlier bruise, Vlad ignored the plea beneath him and bit down, moaning with pleasure as warm blood hit his tongue, sliding down his throat in a way soya blood could never totally match. He felt the heat on his skin, knowing the bite brought pain and pleasure to the reciever, smirking against Harry's neck as he came between them. It took all of his hard-won discipline to pull away, not wanting to risk killing Harry before the bite took.

Looking down at the shaking body on the floor, Vlad licked his lips, then wiped his face on his hand. "Guess what? Now you're _my_ chosen one."

* * *

 **And... done. With any luck FF will stop fighting against me uploading this and let me complete the story tonight. Thank you to all the follows/favourites etc!**

 **Would love reviews, on here or by PM. Never written a crossover before but considering writing a full Vlad at Hogwarts Vlad/Harry story. Thoughts?**


	4. Quidditch Field

**Vlad never went to Hogwarts, so I definitely don't own the characters!**

 **I'm supposed to be updating Chosen Two, I know that! But they are still eleven year olds, so I shall corrupt them as teens and adults here.**

 **Basically, I have a couple of one-shot ideas for Vlad/Harry stuff, and then I'm opening it up to you guys. Any prompt, mail or post it as a review and I'll write it. AU, who tops/bottoms, guest appearances, post-Hogwarts, all-vampire, married, seasonal, friendship, comfort, toys/kink etc. Seeing as how it seems this pairing makes up my most popular work (theres alot more HP fans than YD so it's not hugely surprising but still). So yeah, requests needed if you want to see it!**

 **This is set when the boys are about 16, at Hogwarts and Harry knows Vlad is now a full vampire.**

-YDHP-

"Get back here Potter, you're dead!"

"Bring it on Dracula! You'll never catch me bat boy!"

Vlad took the challenge, flitting to catch Harry easily. "You should never challenge a vampire to a speed contest Harry, I'm much faster than you and you know it!" Harry was flushed and giggling beneath him, and Vlad gloried in the heat burning off the wizard body below him. It was night time, Vlad could go out in the sun with magic if he had to but preferred the darkness. They'd cast silencing spells over the Quidditch pitch, flying freely and just enjoying each others company. Their relationship was a secret for now, as Vlad was known through the vampire world as "the chosen one" and anyone he dated would be expected to take his first bite. While Vlad loved the wizard dearly, he didn't want to turn him. He didn't want to bite anyone, and Harry was perfect as he was - beating heart and racing pulse especially.

Harry didn't know any of this yet, and Vlad was content to leave it that way as he leant down to kiss his boyfriend. Harry arched up into Vlad's cool touch, gasping as cold hands slid under his shirt to explore heated skin. Vlad loved magic most of all at this moment as he waved his wand and their clothes vanished, appearing folded a few feet away. He loved Harry's naked body, the sharp cut of his collarbone contrasting with the delicate curve of his wrist. Harry tilted his head wantonly, arching his neck and begging Vlad to bite him. Swallowing back the urge to actually drink from his boyfriend, Vlad forced his fangs back and sucked a deep bruise into the smooth skin. Harry moaned and writhed beneath him, bucking his hips and whimpering for more. Vlad slid a cool hand around the heated erection, revelling in Harry's sounds of appreciation as he stroked there. Warm hands pressed into his chest, both of them knowing Vlad was stronger but it didn't matter as Harry pushed him onto his back, straddling his thighs and rubbing their cocks together, fire and ice sparking pleasure through Vlad's body.

Harry often joked it was a good thing he liked their temperature contrast, as otherwise their sex life would be very difficult. Vlad couldn't help but agree, making love to Harry was like being surrounded by fire, or having heat penetrate the very core of his body. Harry was clearly in no mood for the longer process of stretching Vlad's slower-adapting body tonight, though some nights he would draw the process out for hours until Vlad was nothing but a pile of vampire goo begging for more. Harry mumbled out the spell that lubed his body up easily, and Vlad slid his fingers inside to stretch out his lover, crooking his fingers to rub at the spot inside him that made Harry press down on the intrusion, hot fluid dripping onto Vlad's cool stomach then. "I'm ready Vlad, fuck me. Please!" Not one to deny his boyfriend, Vlad helped Harry sink down on his cock, head lolling back as the heat enveloped him. "So fucking hot Harry, I love your ass."

Harry smirked down at him then, rolling his body up and down Vlad's length slowly. "You only want me for my body heat?" Vlad shook his head, biting his lip against the sensation of Harry's tight heat sliding over his cock. "No, but it's definitely a bonus! Unless you only want me because I'm better than a cold shower in the summer?" Harry laughed heartily then, his whole body shaking with it and the vibrations made Vlad's eyes roll back in his head. "Like you said, just a bonus Dracula. Now get on with it, you'd think you were a newbie slayer with how long it's taking you to "stake your claim" on me!" Vlad enjoyed the squeak of surprise as he rolled Harry onto his back, sliding back between his warm thighs to press inside him again. "You know I hate stake jokes, they could kill more than just my erection!" Harry opened his mouth to answer, but Vlad silenced him with a kiss, thrusting with more purpose as Harry wrapped his long legs around his waist.

The wizard moaned and bucked invitingly beneath him, pleasure echoing through the air until he let out the strangled sound that Vlad always knew meant he'd found the perfect angle. Gripping harder to Harry's hips to hold him in place, Vlad sped up his thrusts and revelled in the way Harry shook with the onslaught of sensation. "I wonder if you can come like this like last time when I bound your cute little wrists with that Slytherin's tie?" Harry whimpered beneath him, reaching for his cock but Vlad slapped his hand away. "Come on Harry, let go for me. I can feel you getting close, you're practically on fire!" Harry choked on whatever he was going to say, painting Vlad's chest with his release and Vlad melted under the heat of it. Harry whimpered again as Vlad filled him, cool fluid spilling into his boyfriend as he came. Sliding out of his shaking lover, Vlad rolled onto his back on the field and smiled as Harry lay across his cool torso. Craning his neck to press a kiss into the sweaty hair of the wizard lying on top of him, Vlad smiled.

"Come on, we'd better start heading back before Seamus almost catches us again." Harry grunted in protest, so Vlad picked up his nearby wand and waved it to redress them. Harry scowled at the loss of skin on skin contact, sitting up and stretching into a standing position. "Spoilsport." Vlad leapt up next to him, giving his wizard a swift slap on his ass to get him moving. "How is that? It's hardly my fault you decided to pin me up against a tree and not tell me I had leaves in my hair!" Harry chuckled at that memory, Seamus noticing the indentations in Vlad's back where the bark of the tree had been against him and asking all sorts of questions about the state of him as he hurried back to the tower an acceptable amount of time after Harry did. "Fair point, but then it's not my fault you can't see your reflection." Vlad joined his boyfriend in laughter then, nodding his agreement. "Fair point too, good job I have you to keep reminding me how attractive you think I am then isn't it?" A jolt in his leg told him Harry had hit him with a mild stinging hex, so Vlad retaliated with a jelly-legs jinx and jumped to hover out of a wobbling Harry's reach.

"Didn't anyone ever tell you Harry, don't play with vampires!"

-YDHP-

 **Short but I knew I'd get sidetracked and not get on with Chosen Two tonight if I wrote a longer fic.**


	5. First Fangs

**Vlad never went to Hogwarts, so I definitely don't own the characters.**

 **Whoever reviewed "Yay!" - thank you :')**

 **Come on guys, I want requests to fill!**

 **This is set just after Vlad turns 16, the first time Harry sees him as a vampire.**

-YDHP-

Harry expected to see more of a difference, Vlad had admitted to his fellow Gryffindors that he would become a vampire on his sixteenth birthday months ago now. He'd gone home for the "transformation", and had just returned. The other boys were out in the library, between Vlad and Hermione they'd all become much more studious after some of them barely scraped through their OWLs. Next year was NEWTs and they all wanted to do well. Having been best friends with Vlad for years, Harry was naturally caught up with his homework and waiting in the dorm for his friend to return. Professor McGonogall had congratulated their dorm on their true friendship when Vlad admitted they knew what was going to happen, and she had agreed he wouldn't have to move out of the dormitory like Ingrid had had to before.

Vlad looked a little paler, a new tension around his eyes and he had a larger... presence. But he was definitely still Vlad, and it seemed turning into one of the undead had not diminished Harry's attraction to him. Not that Vlad knew of his feelings, Harry had been careful not to scare the still somewhat-shy boy-turned-vampire. Professor McGonogall had given each boy in the dormitory with Vlad a special potion they had to rub on their neck every night, it helped disguise their pulse and scent so Vlad would be able to sleep without the heavy scent of blood distracting him. Harry hadn't put it on yet, it wasn't time for bed and he could see Vlad's eyes edging with red as he stared at Harry's neck. The vampires mouth tightened, and Harry knew the thrill that went through him then was all kinds of wrong. Vlad had fangs, double sets of sharp points either side of his front teeth.

"Harry." Even his voice was darker, hotter and Harry felt his pulse race. Vlad's eyes widened, and Harry realised Vlad had new, sharper senses now. Vlad could hear his heartbeat pick up, and given that it did that pretty much every time Harry looked at his vampire friend, that probably wasn't good. The eyes burning into him were all red now, and the dark arousal peaked inside him. Vlad's eyes fluttered shut and he inhaled deeply, fangs glinting in the candlelight. Harry could feel his body responding to the sight, and suddenly regretted the common habit of their dorm to laze around in nothing but boxer shorts. Vlad's glowing eyes finally tore away from his neck, trailing down his bare torso and fixing on the tent of his boxers. Vlad looked half wild now, and Harry wondered what was more intense for the enhanced senses - the scent of blood, or the scent of arousal Harry was sure he was giving off right now.

Neither of them had spoken since Vlad choked out Harry's name, and Harry was surprised to see Vlad's chest heaving with heavy breaths. He didn't need to breathe anymore. Harry stood up, picking up the potion their head of house had given them. "Do you need me to put this on Vlad?" Vlad nodded tightly, jaw fixed tight until Harry smeared the cold liquid over his pulse points. The vampire visibly relaxed then, stumbling over to lie across his bed. Harry followed instinctively, sitting at the end of his bed and staring at the pale complexion glowing softly in the low light. "I'm dangerous now, you shouldn't get too close." Harry chuckled then, the idea that Vlad was dangerous was hilarious. They didn't believe Vlad the first time he'd told them he was a vampire, Vlad was about as vampiric as Neville was a martial arts expert. Even now, with fangs and eyes periodically shifting between red and a darker than usual blue, Harry was far more aroused than he was scared. Pulling on that supposed Gryffindor courage, Harry decided it was now or never.

"You've always been dangerous Vlad, but only to my concentration span." Vlad's eyes darted up to him then, and Harry wondered how the vampire could be ignorant when Harry's pulse was racing and his underwear visibly tenting. "I'm a vampire, I'm a monster." Harry reached for Vlad's hand, perservering when Vlad tried to move. He felt cooler now, his body temperature much lower than it had been two days ago when Harry had hugged him goodbye. He tensed at Harry's body heat, groaning low in his throat as Harry's pulse beat against his skin. The dim light couldn't disguise the bulge forming in Vlad's trousers now, and Harry didn't care if it was him or his heat or his blood, he'd take what he could get now. Crawling on top of Vlad, ignoring the sounds of protest below him, Harry leaned down against Vlad's ear. "I'm not afraid of you." Vlad's body arched into the heat above him, and Harry groaned as their erections met.

"Is this really what you want Harry? I'm never going to be normal, you should find someone normal." Harry chuckled again then. "Vlad, I'm Harry bloody Potter. I'll never be normal, and I'd rather have someone who understood that. I've wanted you for years, don't make me wait any longer?" Vlad was still resisting him, Harry could feel the hesitation in the body beneath him. Hoping he wouldn't get turned if he caught his lip on those fangs, Harry pressed a kiss to Vlad's cool mouth. The vampire froze beneath him, then finally hesitantly returned the contact. Not having Vlad's ability to go without oxygen, Harry pulled away to draw in air. Vlad followed him, rolling their bodies over to pin Harry beneath him and bury his face in the crook of his neck. "Even through the potion, you smell so good Harry." Harry bucked beneath Vlad, desperate for more... he didn't know what but he needed more. Tugging at the button up Vlad had on, Harry sighed in relief when Vlad pulled it off without bothering with buttons, the pale muscles he'd eyed up daily when Vlad finally started changing in the same room as the other boys pressed against him.

Vlad's cool temperature couldn't soothe his burning arousal, and Harry could feel the vampire shaking against him. "Vlad, please?" Harry didn't know what he was asking for, but Vlad gave it to him anyway. Pulling away from the scent of his neck, Vlad kissed him again, pressing harder against Harry and rolling their hips together. Harry whimpered into the vampires mouth, arching up harder and seeking more pressure. Vlad complied with his desires easily, slipping a cool hand between them and wrapping it around Harry's heated cock. The cold touch was almost painful but perfect, stroking over and over until Harry felt incoherent with pleasure. Forcing his eyes open, he saw Vlad looking down at him. Fangs glinting, eyes burning and it was dark and arousing and Harry couldn't help it, thrusting up into the cool grip and groaning in pleasure as he came. His eyes fluttered open to see Vlad kneeling over him, pale torso still gloriously bare and Vlad's tongue licking at the fluid on his hand curiously.

"Well, it's not blood but it's not bad!" Harry laughed heartily at that, feeling his chest glow at the relaxed smile on Vlad's face. Looking down, he could see Vlad was still hard. "Do you want me to...?" Vlad shook his head. "You don't have to." Forcing his shaky limbs to lift him up, Harry trailed a hand down Vlad's muscled chest and stomach. "I want to Vlad." Dropping his hand lower, Harry swallowed his nerves at the fact he was about to touch someone other than himself intimately. This was Vlad, Vlad wouldn't hurt him. Fumbling with the clasp and zipper, Harry looked up into Vlad's darkening eyes as he wrapped a hand around the vampires cock. The first stroke made Vlad's eyes drop closed, mouth falling open and his hips thrust into the grip. "So hot Harry, so hot." Unsure if he meant that in terms of temperature or arousal, Harry continued stroking and felt a sense of erotic achievement as Vlad's hips started shuddering erratically. A low groan rumbled above him, and Harry could feel a cool liquid stain spreading over the front of Vlad's underwear.

Vlad climbed off the bed, turning his back to a pouting Harry and changing into clean boxer shorts in the blink of an eye. Oh right, vampire speed. Harry felt his own shorts getting sticky and followed suit, though he didn't bother turning his back to Vlad and grinned cheekily at Vlad's shriek of surprise when he turned to find Harry naked. Once they were both in clean underwear, Harry took Vlad's hand and pulled him onto his bed. Curling up against the muscled chest, Harry almost purred in contentment when Vlad's hand carded through his hair. "You're a strange wizard Harry Potter." "Well, Vladimir Dracula, you're a strange vampire." A chuckle echoed beneath his ear, and Harry wondered why it didn't bother him that Vlad obviously had no breathing or heartbeat. The door opened then, and Harry fought the urge to duck and hide as their room mates entered.

"Vladdo, you're back! Oi, Draco, Neville you owe me a Galleon each! Told you they would get together!" Looking up in confusion at Seamus, Harry saw Draco and Neville scowling. "You were betting on me and Vlad getting together?" Seamus and Dean grinned and nodded. "Well, we were. Those two banked on Vlad getting with Hermione so they could get married and do homework together forever." Vlad was laughing next to him then, shuffling from beneath Harry then. "So, you're a vampire now Vlad?" Neville looked a little nervous, but to his credit didn't shy away as Vlad nodded. Harry stood next to him, lacing his fingers through Vlads cool grip. "You should see his fangs!"

-YDHP-

 **Ta-daaaa. I need to update my stories... so obviously I wrote a new one shot.**

 **Still waiting for requests/prompts!**


	6. No Time Like The Present

**Vlad never went to Hogwarts, so I definitely don't own the characters.**

 **Thank you to all the new followers/favouriters! :)**

 **Also thank you to they-who-shall-not-be-named who requested this, if you message me your request it shall rename anonymous!**

 **I'd probably consider this a strange request if my first fics hadn't been all about Vlad/Ingrid anyway...**

 **"Vlad and Ingrid both like Harry, can the Dracula siblings share well?"**

 **This is set post-war, after graduation but still following the vein of Chosen Two in Vlad and Harry being best friends in Gryffindor, Ingrid in Slytherin.**

 **If you aren't a Young Dracula fan, then for a quick note - Vlad and Ingrid Dracula are siblings, and also vampires who fully transform at sixteen years of age.**

 **No direct Vlad/Ingrid in this one shot but a mix of slash/het.**

-YDHP-

After graduating from Hogwarts, dealing with the war and finding out both Vlad and Ingrid were vampires - the whole blood drinking, no garlic and scared of pointy wood deal - Harry had barely had time to think about eating and sleeping, let alone sex and relationships. So when Vlad, his best friend through Hogwarts, had invited him over to the Dracula castle for a late night celebration, Harry had gone with no ulterior motives. Finding Ingrid there had been a pleasant surprise, Harry supposed he'd always carried a torch for the dark, mysterious girl. Vlad had been bouncing anxiously in his seat, sipping constantly at his "vegetarian blood" (which Harry still found hilarious) and barely saying a word as Harry ate and drank. He was used to being the only one eating, unless it was pizza. Apparently vampires still liked pizza, so long as it had no garlic on naturally.

Ingrid had fixed her brother with a pointed glare once Harry was done with his meal, and Vlad had turned to him with wide eyes. "Harry, we kind of had an ulterior motive with this invitation." Nodding at the young vampire to continue, Harry waited. "See, I think you know I've had a crush on you for a while, but the whole war thing and everything meant it wasn't the right time. I was talking to Ingrid about you, and she called me out before admitting she thought you were "highly attractive for a breather". Which from her is a huge compliment." Ingrid cut in then, clearly bored of Vlad speaking. "What my dear brother is trying to say is we wondered if you'd be amenable to sharing? Or rather, being shared between us?" Ok, he hadn't been expecting that. Yes, he'd known Vlad eyed him up less than discreetly, and it didn't bother him as he expected it to. And alot of the things he found attractive in Ingrid were present in Vlad.

They both had what Vlad called the "Dracula bone structure", high cheekbones on their pale, youthful faces. Though different shades, they both had piercing blue eyes. Both had slender bodies, and they both looked fantastic wearing black to contrast with their pale skin. "Are you actually proposing I... date both of you?" Vlad nodded, Ingrid simply smirked into her goblet of blood as the boys talked it out. "If you don't want to, I'm ok with that. We'll still be friends, but Gryffindor courage and all, I had to ask. And Ingrid is all Slytherin manipulation and goals, so she made me ask." Harry had to laugh at that, it was always funny how the Dracula siblings could both be so similar and so different. Though they appeared to have a new similarity - they both wanted Harry. Realising at no point during this exchange had he considered saying no, Harry figured he had little to lose as he said "okay, I'm game."

Vlad's face broke into a bright smile, Ingrid tossing a plastic skull at him and telling him to "vamp up". The two Dracula's stood then, and Harry felt rather small and slow as they darted either side of him, lifting him out of his chair and dragging him along. "What, you want to do this now?" Ingrid leaned into him then, her sweet perfume invading his senses. "No time like the present, even for immortals." Vlad was hanging back slightly, not as forward as his sister. "Whatever you want Harry, I won't be upset if you want Ingrid first. Most boys would." Swallowing around his dry throat, Harry managed to force out "I want both of you." Vlad leapt on him then, cool lips pressing against his gently as his best friend kissed him. As Vlad pulled away, Ingrid took his place and was not nearly as gentle, nipping at his lip and tracing her tongue over his. He felt his knees go weak at the overwhelming feelings, buckling under the desire wrapping around him.

Cool arms encircled him then, pulling him to lay down onto the bed the Dracula's had been kind enough to provide for him rather than a coffin. He'd slept in Vlad's coffin before, falling asleep talking into the night sometimes. This was different though, both Draculas leaning down to nip at the sides of his neck and sucking on his pulse point. Arching between them, Harry was mildly concerned he was going to go off before they got anywhere at this rate. Vlad flashed a mischevious expression Harry didn't previously believe him capable of as he disappeared, solving the mystery of where to almost immediately as cold fingers brushed over the waistband of his jeans before tugging them off. Already painfully erect from their mouths brushing over sensitive parts of his body, Harry felt his cock spring free before being surrounded by a cool, slick mouth. Vampires didn't have body heat like he did, but the cold temperature did nothing for his burning arousal as Vlad's tongue swept along the underside of his cock, humming in pleasure as he lapped up the precum leaking from Harry's cock.

The pleasure was intense, especially coupled with Ingrid teasing at the join between his neck and shoulder with her fangs now and as Vlad hummed around him again, Harry couldn't hold back as he spilled into the waiting mouth. Vlad swallowed around him, licking him clean gently and pulling off. There was a drip of fluid at the side of his smirking mouth, which he wiped onto his thumb and offered to Ingrid. Ingrid sucked at the thumb, and Vlad's smirk didn't falter as she did so. "I'm fairly open minded and all, but are you two planning to you know, play together and with me?" Vlad shook his head. "Not really, though it wouldn't actually be that unusual for vampires so long as we didn't sire offspring together. Immortality gives you a lot of time to lose your inhibitions. However, right now we're both going to have you." Harry tried to fight the dart of arousal at the idea of seeing them together, his spent cock already twitching back to life.

"Look who decided to join the party!" Ingrid smirked down at his rising cock before turning back to kiss Harry roughly again, and Harry felt gentle, cold hands on the inside of his thighs. "Wait" he managed to gasp out as Ingrid let him draw breath. Vlad's eyes met his, filled with concern. "I'm not changing my mind, but you two are still dressed and thats not fair!" Harry had never loved vampire speed more as the two stripped bare, expanses of pale skin revealed. Vlad was lean, not bulky but there were lines of muscle up and down his torso leading down to his marble-coloured cock, faintly pink at the end but no flush of blood to fill it with colour. Ingrid was slender, large breasts peaked with the same faint pink colour in her nipples, slim waist and stomach leading to curvy hips and long, smooth legs. Fairly certain he was drooling as he looked between them, Harry couldn't decide where to keep his eyes. Vlad nodded at him then, eyes laughing as Harry realised he was still wearing a shirt. Ingrid saved him the trouble of moving by tearing it clean off his body - they were all magical, that could be fixed later.

"How do you want him Ingrid?" Ingrid looked between them then, cool and calculating. "We'll play gymnastics later, he can sit on your lap and I'll sit on his." Nodding, Vlad returned to his spot between Harry's thighs, utilising his wandless capabilities as he conjured lube on his fingers. "Are you sure about this Harry?" The concern was back, and Harry felt breathless under the aroused gaze. Unsure he could verbalise, he nodded at Vlad and felt slick fingers probe between his ass, rubbing gently over his entrance until the muscles relaxed and a finger breached him. It felt strange, a little uncomfortable but not inherently painful as Vlad slid it in and out of him. As his body relaxed more, a second finger joined it and Harry could feel the whispers of discomfort creep through him then. "Ingrid, would you distract our young Mr Potter for me?" Ingrid seemed happy to comply, scratching gently over his nipples with her long nails and kissing him more gently than before.

Vlad kept up the gentle motion inside him, stretching the wizard out as painlessly as he could and pressing a kiss to the head of his cock. The fingers inside him crooked up slightly, moving back down inside him and Harry felt him brush over something inside him. "Fuckkkk, do that again!" he keened, Ingrid's knowing smile burning into him as he pushed back on the fingers inside him for that spot. "I think he's ready now Vlad, don't keep us waiting all night." The fingers slipped out of him then, and Harry found a blur of movement leaving him held up over Vlad's lap, the slick head of his cock nudging between the cleft of his ass. "You can say stop if it hurts Harry, I don't want to hurt you." The soft voice intoned behind him was the push Harry needed, lowering himself slowly until Vlad's cock breached him. It was definitely bigger than his fingers, but Vlad kept murmuring soothing words behind him, supporting his weight so he could lower himself at his own pace. A hand pressed against his lower back as he seated himself fully, feeling stretched beyond belief. Vlad murmured more words, Latin sounding and Harry felt warmth spread through his lower back, pain easing to minor twinges as Vlad soothed away the aches and pains.

The hand on his back moved to his cock, stroking his waning erection back to life before being replaced by Ingrid's naked body. She was wet, his cock sliding inside her with ease. She was warmer than Vlad's mouth, but still felt cool and slick against his burning body surrounded by ice. "Vampire strength has so many uses Harry." He could hear the smirk in Vlad's voice as Vlad physically lifted him up his length, Ingrid managing to rise and fall in sync with him and Harry felt like he'd faint with the sensation. Vlad's cock stroked along the spot inside him that made heat race through his veins, Ingrid's silken grip on his cock making his body writhe as it tried to decide whether to push forward or fall back. He couldn't make out the words being uttered around him as they drove him to climax again, but he felt Vlad's arm wrap around his shoulder and saw Ingrid's fangs drop as she clamped down around him. Ingrid's mouth pressed into Vlad's forearm, the moan of pleasure she made as she came muffled against her brothers skin. Vlad grunted behind him, cool fluid filling his body and Harry let the feelings take him, shuddering wildly between them until they all relaxed together.

Ingrid clambered out of his lap, sitting up at the end of his bed looking thoroughly unruffled by the whole experience. Vlad eased Harry out of his lap, somehow noticing Harry's wince of pain and soothing it away with his hands again. Harry rolled to lie near Ingrid, and saw the clear bite mark in Vlad's arm. "Why did Ingrid bite you?" Vlad was looking at the mark, stroking his other hand over the holes and they closed up beneath his fingers. "Biting or being bitten makes climax more intense for vampires, and Ingrid couldn't bite you so I let her bite me." Looking between them, Harry remembered what would happen if they bit him. "So, are you guys planning on turning me eventually?" Vlad looked surprised, as though the idea hadn't occurred to him. "If you wanted that, then yes, I suppose we could eventually." Ingrid cut in again then. "While I wouldn't mind being the one to do it, it should be Vlad who turns you. He's the chosen one, his first bite will make the receiver almost as powerful as him. Though only in vampire terms, I have no idea how it would affect magical powers as me and Vlad both have unique talents there."

Sharing a wink with Ingrid, Harry swiped over his sweaty hair before crawling back over to Vlad. "Come on Vlad, bite me?" Vlad squeaked in surprise, fangs already evident and Harry felt heat spread through him again at the sight. "As Ingrid said, no time like the present."

-YDHP-

 **I hope this lives up to your requests desire! :)**


	7. Dracula Desperation

**Still don't own the characters, and still wish I could be a wizard. Or a vampire. Not fussy.**

 **This is from a prompt I was given - "Harry uses Vlad for comfort after Ingrid dumps him."**

 **For people who haven't realised yet/don't know Young Dracula - Vlad and Ingrid are brother and sister Draculas.**

 **So, unrequited love and questionable morals towards friends.**

-YDHP-

Vlad had long since mastered the urge to cry when he saw his best friend Harry wrapped around his sister. He didn't blame either of them, Ingrid could thrall pretty much any man and Harry was perfect, it was almost natural for them to find each other after graduating from Hogwarts. At first he'd hoped they wouldn't last, and felt guilty for it with every passing month. They were still together two years later, and Vlad had learned to act normally around them, to quash the sadness as they held hands at the dinner table or kissed in front of the TV. He'd even almost convinced himself he didn't love Harry that way anymore. Almost.

So when a knock at his door in the middle of the night that had Vlad looking up from his book on vampire liaison history turned out to be Harry, tearful and distraught and whimpering that Ingrid had broken up with him, Vlad didn't know what to think. The overpowering scent and sound of Harry's blood was pushed aside, Vlad forcing himself to respond as any best friend should and guiding a still crying Harry over to the sofa he'd been stretched out on reading previously. Harry leant against him, not speaking through his tears for quite some time. Vlad carded a hand through the thick black hair, scruffy and at odds with Vlad's own thin, neater ebony locks. Harry finally began to calm down, still shaking with the occasional sob but the choked sounds and tears slowed and finally stopped. "So, what happened Harry?" Vlad had to fight to keep the flicker of hope out of his voice, feeling guilty for thinking such things given Harry's obvious distress. "I don't know, we've been great this whole time then suddenly she turned round to me and said it wasn't working, and that we were over. What did I do wrong Vlad? I love her." Ignoring the ache in his unbeating heart and the mild urge to go and rip his sisters head off for hurting Harry, Vlad squeezed Harry's shoulders in what he hoped was a platonic way. "I don't know Harry, vampire siblings don't tend to do the talking about our feelings thing." Harry nodded against his shoulder before sitting up, and the loss of body heat from the living, breathing wizard was painful. Fighting the urge to follow Harry's body, Vlad waited for his friend to speak.

* * *

The heartbreak, the loss of someone Harry hoped to spend as much of eternity as possible with had left him, and Harry didn't know what to do without Ingrid. Vlad had been instinct to go to, the night hours meaning he'd be awake. Vlad had been his best friend all through Hogwarts, standing by him through every trial, tribulation, backlash and victory. And he'd answered the frantic knocks at his door instantly, letting Harry come in and cry all over him, never pushing or demanding explanation. Just being there. Harry had to remember it was Vlad, the cool marble skin of his friend reminding him painfully of Vlad's sister. Vampires were cold, and Vlad and Ingrid (and by extension, their father he supposed) were the only vampires Harry knew. Pushing himself away from Vlad before the feeling could grow too intense, Harry realised that may have been a mistake. He'd always noticed in passing, but the similarities in the Dracula siblings was acute this close up. The dark hair over high cheekbones that swept up to blue eyes, all blending in seamlessly to the snow white, smooth skin. Vlad's mouth was smaller, but the pout of his lower lip was like Ingrid's too. Pulling off his glasses to scrub at his teary eyes, Harry blinked away the lights from pressure and tried to see Vlad, not Ingrid.

* * *

Vlad wasn't sure what was making Harry's pulse rise, but he wasn't sure he'd like it. The distinct scent of arousal began to fill the air, twining with Harry's unique scent and Vlad was powerless to stop his body responding as his cock filled. Harry blinked up at him, wide green eyes Vlad dreamed of daily magnified behind those round glasses beneath the floppy black fringe that hid Harry's scar. Already feeling like he was walking on a tightrope, Vlad clung to the control he'd been training since he first knew he was a vampire. He would not take advantage of Harry, never. Especially not like this, heartbroken and desperate. "Vlad" Harry's voice was rough, throat still thick from his tears. Vlad steeled himself to meet Harry's eyes again, and the last threads of restraint snapped when Harry kissed him. The rational part of him knew that Harry was on the rebound, emotional and seeking any kind of comfort but Vlad would take what he could get - which right now was Harry pinning him down with that glorious body heat and kissing him viciously. Forcing away the idea that Harry kissed the way Ingrid liked, Vlad dug deeper inside himself and found the darker parts, the places that let the pain and despair fuel the lust and desire as Harry bit down on his lip, rasping tongue tracing the marks. Stopping himself from speaking, not wanting to break the moment, Vlad let out little whimpers of pleasure as Harry rutted against him. Burning hands tore at his clothes, and Vlad was thankful for magic meaning he could repair those later but let the thought slip away as Harry shed his own shirt. No amount of daydreams could match this, Harry's lean, hot skin on his as he kept kissing, kept seeking friction and pleasure from Vlad's body.

Hesitantly, terrified to break the spell between them, Vlad traced his cooler hands down Harry's back, sliding around to rest over the fastening of Harry's jeans. Warm hands covered his then, and frantic fingers tore at both of their bottoms before shoving fabric down. Vlad made short work of the last layers of fabric, shedding his own briefs as Harry kicked away his boxers. Harry's cock was hard, hot and heavy against Vlad's cool inner thigh, and he had no illusions about who was going to be inside who right now. Harry barely had the presence of mind to fumble for his wand, and Vlad hissed at the wet, cold sensation as lubricant slicked his insides and pushed away the thought of why Harry would need that spell. Gritting his teeth and pulling at the blackest part of him, the one that would rejoice in the pain, Vlad felt Harry push inside him. Vlad had never been with anyone before, unable to even try without feeling like he would be cheating on Harry, and also being unfair by making someone else compete with the ghost of love. So as Harry pressed inside him, Vlad fought not to cry out in pain while his erection waned with the burning, stretching pressure. Harry didn't even seem to notice, barely coming flush between Vlad's thighs before he was pulling out and thrusting back in. Every thrust sent bolts of pain through Vlad's body, but the fact it was Harry grunting and burning inside him was just on the edge of enough to keep him going. Wrapping a hand around his cock, Vlad closed his eyes and let the heat filling him drive his movement, Harry's gasps of pleasure tingling down his spine.

He thought Harry must be close to coming, the punishing thrusts into him becoming jerky and uncoordinated and Vlad pushed his body to match that, feeling his own end near as he thought of Harry coming inside him. Feeling Harry shudder and stop, heat flooding inside him, Vlad was about to let the blaze take him when Harry muttered "Ingrid". Vlad had never moved so fast, hissing in pain at the rough withdrawal as he scrambled away from Harry and separated their bodies. Harry clapped his hands over his mouth, as though he'd realised what he'd said. "Vlad, I'm sorry." Harry wriggled back into his jeans, grabbing the rest of his clothes and darting off. Locking the door physically, magically and barricading it with his desk, Vlad curled up in his coffin and let the sadness crash through him. He could still feel Harry inside him, stinging and sore and aching horribly every time he moved, his body shaking with sobs. It had been stupid and destructive to let Harry use him like that, but Vlad had let himself hope for just a minute that if he were good enough it would make Harry see him properly. Instead, he'd had to suffer the utter humiliation and betrayal of Harry calling for Ingrid as he came, using Vlad's body as a substitute. What bothered Vlad the most is that he knew he'd forgive Harry if the wizard asked. He still loved him.

 **-3 months later-**

Vlad could see it in Ingrid's eyes. She knew what had happened between he and Harry. She'd offered him a sad smile once, but that was as close to admitting anything as they got. Ingrid had confessed to panicking upon finding out she was pregnant and pushing Harry away. They'd reconciled since then, but Vlad hadn't actually had a conversation with his 'best friend' since that horrible night. The pain never eased, but neither did the love and Vlad was exhausted, empty and just downright sick of being weighed down with it all. His tutor, Bertrand du Fortunesa, was the only one to notice Vlad's situation, attuned to the physical form of his body as a good trainer should be (or so he said). Curling a hand over his stomach and growling in frustration at himself for dwelling, Vlad looked to see if Bertrand was back yet. Vlad begged his tutor not to tell anyone, desperate never to be found out as a pregnant male vampire. None of which should be possible. Bertrand had checked - nothing like him had ever happened before. "Guess they don't call me the vampire of life for nothing." Shrugging the heavy backpack over his shoulders, Vlad felt more than saw Bertrand land next to him. Letting the cool fingers of his tutor lace through his, Vlad soaked up the comfort. Bertrand knew everything, and he was sticking by Vlad regardless. Dropping the letter explaining that he was going traveling for at least a year, maybe longer near Ingrid's door, Vlad felt Bertrand lean down to press a kiss to his hair. "Do you think we'll ever come back here?" Looking up into the bright eyes, Vlad found a genuine smile for the man. "Immortality is a long time, who knows what could happen?"

-YDHP-

 **Well, I've wrote a new one shot, updated Chosen Two, Not So Bad Now? and added a new Chosen One-shot. Hopefully this is sufficient apology for abandoning you all for a week. Enjoy, review and send me prompts, I have a whole weekend to fill!**


	8. Crossed Wands

**Still don't own them sadly!**

 **This isn't a smut-shot which is why it's up separately as well as in the Chosen-One shots, not everyone is mad for the naughty stuff it seems.**

 **I need to stop writing one-shots and work on my stories... Ho Hum!**

 **This is sort of AU inside an AU, this is set in seventh year with no war. Just the characters at Hogwarts doing their thing.**

-YDHP-

Harry was nervous about Valentines Day, though he was sure most people were. That was the day he was going to give Vlad the card announcing his feelings. Harry was almost certain Vlad had a crush on Hermione, and if they ended up getting together he wasn't sure what would happen, but he had to try. Looking across the common room, Vlad and Hermione were doing homework together. Vlad was smiling at Hermione, soft and open as they enjoyed their joint love of learning. Harry longed for Vlad to look at him that way, but sometimes Vlad seemed barely able to look at him. The other boys in his dorm, himself and Hermione all knew Vlad was a vampire, had been since his sixteenth birthday and Harry hoped Vlad's occasional aversion to him could be put down to spikes of bloodlust, and that Vlad was protecting him not rejecting him. Vlad and Hermione invited Harry and Draco along to the Head Girl's common room - Hermione had been made Head Girl. Harry had a sneaking suspicion Vlad would have been offered Head Boy if he weren't undead, but the school governors had to approve Head Boy and Girl and would never make a vampire Head Boy. Harry declined, unsure he could spend time with only those two alone without jealousy and paranoia rearing it's head again. They went off to utilise a quieter study space, both of them aiming for top marks in their NEWTs in a few months. Draco dropped down next to Harry then, nudging his shoulder and asking why Harry looked so put-out. Harry mumbled something about NEWTs and went back to his DADA book.

* * *

Vlad was nervous about Valentines Day, though he doubted that was uncommon amongst his peers. This was their seventh year, the last chance to make a valentines declaration of love before they lost the chance to see the objects of their affections again every day. This was his last chance to tell Harry how he felt. Vlad was almost certain Harry was more interested in Draco, quashing the spike of jealousy when Harry declined his and Hermione's invitation in favour of staying where Draco was, the blond boy sitting next to Harry before they'd even left the common room. Refreshing his sun protection charms before going into the large-windowed Head Girl room, Vlad sat in his shadier corner and lit the candles with a click, smirking when Hermione called him a show off for using both his vampire and wizard powers in the space of a moment. Smiling at his friend, Vlad made a joke about Hermione seeking out her own Valentine, knowing full well she had a crush but wouldn't say who. There was no way for him to miss the pick up of her pulse, her flushed cheeks and bright eyes. Vlad had worried it was him, and that he'd have to hurt his friend by explaining he swung a different way entirely. He'd eventually made himself ask her, and Hermione had laughed in his face. It would have hurt, if it weren't the exact thing he was hoping for. "Vlad, I love you dearly. As a friend! I know which way your fangs point." That was as deep as the conversation got, but they were closer from then on. Vlad only hoped Harry hadn't noticed the times he could barely look at him, desire to declare his feelings to Harry there and then pulsing through him like blood once had.

* * *

Harry lay tossing and turning the evening before Valentines Day. The card was clutched in his hand, intending to drop it on Vlad's bed first thing before the vampire boy woke. It wasn't difficult to wake before Vlad, his body craved nocturnal sleep patterns and it was the other boys jobs to ensure Vlad never slept in too late. Harry would need to actually fall asleep if he planned to get up before Vlad though, or risk sleeping in himself. Forcing his eyes closed, Harry made sure the card was still tucked safely in his pillow case where nobody would see it. Sleep was fitful, and Harry woke feeling more tired than he'd fallen asleep. He cursed to himself when he saw Vlad was already gone, the other boys all out of the room already and Harry mumbled a quick "tempus" to find it was 10:30am already. A plate of toast and bacon sat next to a goblet of pumpkin juice, a small shield and warming charm keeping the food ready to eat and safe from Vlad's cat-like familiar. A note under the plate said "Meet us in Hogsmeade sleeping beauty", etched in Vlad's elegant script. Turning back to his bed, Harry noticed a roll of parchment. Piling his food into a bacon sandwich and eating quickly, Harry went to wash up and remove the grease from his hands. Grimacing at the taste of pumpkin juice after brushing his teeth, Harry picked up the scroll. He didn't recognise the handwriting, but couldn't knock the faint smile from his face. The scroll contained a very good drawing of his face, underlined with the words "I love you". Given that he had Vlad's elegant writing to compare right in front of him, Harry supposed he had to quash the spark of hope it was from him.

* * *

Vlad hadn't been able to sleep the entire night, terrified of what the day would bring. He'd risen before his room mates, using the night hours to go out flying in his bat form and returning to shower, dress and head down to the kitchens for breakfast. The elves had somehow managed to procure soya blood, the non-human alternative for vampires to drink. The veggie option wasn't flavoursome, but sated his hunger and allowed him to not crave biting his classmates. The other Gryffindor boys sans Harry found him there, laughing at his "vegetarian blood" and telling him he'd need his sunblock for todays Hogsmeade visit. Vlad hexed Seamus for his comment, laughing as the irish boy sprouted hair all over his body and was admonished by the elves as he shed hair everywhere, thankfully away from the food. "Didn't anyone tell you not to play with vampires Seamus?" Draco helped him from the floor, and he cleverly kept his mouth occupied with food until it was time they could leave for Hogsmeade. A quick word with the elves told Vlad Harry wasn't awake yet, and he scrawled a note and asked one of the elves to leave it with breakfast in their common room. Many years of cultivating friendship with the house elves had paid off tenfold, the tiny creatures eager to help even though they should be terrified of Vlad. Vlad felt guilty about disguising his handwriting on his confession to Harry, not wanting to be painfully obvious. The card was still hidden in his pocket, the corner he'd seen poking from Harry's pillow calling out to him. There was no name, and Vlad hadn't decided to open it and find out who Harry wanted yet. Drinking his suppressant to stop him getting peckish, smoothing sunblock potion over his skin and recasting the protective spells, Vlad was ready to make the journey to Hogsmeade with his friends.

* * *

Harry was panicking now, tearing his bed apart to look for the card. Anyone could have found it, and could be telling Vlad right now. Even Vlad could have been the one to find it, hot panic twisting in Harry's gut at the thought. Finally trying a summoning charm, Harry had to accept his card was gone. Rushing through his shower and clambering into clothes, Harry stuffed the scroll into his pocket and grabbed his money bag before hurrying down to the gates to find his friends. Professor McGonogall was checking names, and smiled and told Harry he'd not long missed his friends, and could probably catch up with them. Harry didn't want to run and turn up flushed and sweating, he had enough trouble suppressing his reaction to Vlad's enhanced senses as it was. Constantly tempering a hitch in his breath when he saw Vlad change, a race in his heartbeat when Vlad smiled, the dopey smile he felt trying to break out when Vlad talked animatedly about his favourite things. It was exhausting, which is why Harry had decided today was the day he had to tell Vlad how he felt, and find out one way or the other so he could try and get past it all. Harry only hoped Vlad and Hermione weren't holding hands and looking softly at each other, he might throw up or scream at them in the street. Predictably, they were in Honeydukes taking turns buying Vlad blood pops as a joke and stockpiling enough sweets to make them all very sick. Having Draco Malfoy with very rich parents as a friend was probably hazardous to all their health. Vlad was still easily picked out amongst the crowd of students, his pale face laughing at something and Harry felt his heart skip. Vlad seemed to notice, looking round the sea of people and meeting Harry's eyes. Harry's heart skipped again, and he suddenly felt sick as Vlad's eyes widened. Vlad turned away then, and Harry used the chance to get away. The milling crowds would help mask his scent to Vlad, but Harry wasn't stupid enough to think that would stop Vlad seeking him out.

* * *

The card in his pocket was a lead weight, weighing him down more than the prickling no potion or spell could stop the sunlight giving him. Vlad tried to avoid all the crowds, as much as his suppressant helped Vlad couldn't totally ignore the sea of people smelling of warm, fresh blood. Swallowing the saliva filling his mouth, Vlad tried to focus on other things. A new, racing heart could be heard, and Vlad searched for the source. He saw Harry outside, and he heard the skip again. His eyes widened slightly at Harry, and he turned to see if Draco was anywhere nearby. When he turned back, Harry was gone. He couldn't rely solely on his vampire senses here, not without risking attacking someone. Vlad fingered the card in his pocket, forcing himself to walk at normal speed lest he announce to everyone he was a vampire. As he walked in the direction Harry's scent lingered faintly, Vlad found the crowds thinning as more people headed in than out of the shopping area. Finally he found a quiet spot, and sent out a mental apology to his friend for invading his privacy as he slid the card open. If Vlad had a heartbeat, he was worried it would have stopped as he read. Harry wanted him. Not Draco. Him. Butterflies filled Vlad's stomach, the fluttering driving him to distraction. Placing his wand flat across his palm, Vlad whispered "Point me Harry Potter". The wand spun, pointing to a nearby alleyway that led to the housing area of Hogsmeade. Checking nobody was around, Vlad flitted down that way. He could taste Harry on the air now, racing to find him.

* * *

Whatever had happened, Harry was sure Vlad had worked it out. There was no way Vlad hadn't heard Harry's heart skip when their eyes met. Barreling down a side street, Harry found himself in the housing area of Hogsmeade. There were many places to hide, but none of them good enough to stand up to a vampire. Giving up and clutching the scroll in his pocket, Harry waited. Vlad appeared quickly, he must have pulled out the vampire speed to track him down. They stood staring at each other for a minute, and Harry felt a knot of worry in his stomach. Vlad couldn't possibly mistake anything now, his heart was hammering so hard Harry worried it would burst from his chest. The vampire stepped closer, careful measured steps as though he was giving Harry a chance to run. Given how Harry would kill to be close to Vlad every minute of every day, he didn't even consider moving. Vlad finally made his way into Harry's personal space, standing a couple of inches taller than Harry now and looking down into his eyes. Vlad's pupils were slightly dilated, the usual ice blue of his eyes darker. A movement was obvious from the corner of his eye, and Harry looked down to see Vlad holding the card he'd searched frantically for. "Is it true? Did you write this?" Unable to force words from his throat, Harry nodded and couldn't quash the spark of hope when Vlad didn't immediately run away. He knew he was panting now, no doubt radiating heat and hot breaths as Vlad edged a little closer. Closing his eyes and hoping for the best, Harry felt his heart pick up even more when Vlad finally closed the distance, pressing against his lips gently. It was brief but Harry didn't care, leaning forward to follow Vlad. A low chuckle rumbled through the vampire then, and Vlad leaned down and kissed him again.

* * *

The first brush of contact with Harry was mind-altering, Vlad couldn't believe everything was true. Harry wanted him. Vlad had to break the kiss to smile widely, and couldn't help chuckling as Harry tried to follow his movement, seeking more contact. Indulging in the warm lips again, Vlad pressed back in and let his fingers curl at the nape of Harry's neck. Harry melted against him, letting him lead and feeling like a breather-shaped furnace against his chilled skin. When they broke apart this time, Harry didn't wait, gripping Vlad's own dark hair and pulling him back in. Harry eventually had to stop to breathe, panting harshly against Vlad's chest. Vlad waited for him to calm down, catching the edge of something in Harry's pocket. "Is that homework in your pocket or are you just pleased to see me?" Harry chuckled against him, mumbling "both" and pulling out the scroll to hand to him. "I don't know who sent it, I don't recognise the handwriting." Vlad felt the pang of guilt again, waving his hand over the paper to remove the disguise on his handwriting. Handing it back to Harry, Vlad couldn't help but enjoy the bright smile on the wizards face. "You sent this? It's very flattering." Vlad smiled back, nuzzling at Harry's temple. "What can I say, you're an inspiring wizard." Maybe Valentines Day really was bag-a-breather day Vlad mused as he wrapped his arms around Harry. He'd bagged his own human after all.

-YDHP-

 **Fluffy cute stuffs! Not exactly my usual writing but oh well, enjoy!**


	9. Easily Corrupted

**Anything recognisable - not mine.**

 **For the ones who only really come here for the Vlad/Harry slash, fair warning - this story contains direct Vlad/Ingrid as well as Vlad/Harry, if you don't read the incest stuff then feel free to skip this one, or move down to the line break to see just the Vlad/Harry part and give me a new prompt!**

 **This was requested as a sort of... follow on to my 'No Time Like The Present' one shot.**

 **"Harry can't forget what Vlad said about being with Ingrid, and he finally feels brave enough to ask."**

 **Hmm... the general gist at the end of NTLTP was that Vlad bit Harry, so I guess this is all vampire.**

 **Warnings include M/M/F stuff, mild restraint stuff, voyeurism and the whole Draculacest thing.**

-YDHP-

They'd been conducting their three-way relationship for over six months now, and Harry adored being a vampire. Being able to match the strength and speed of his lovers, the intense pleasure Vlad had spoken of when biting went alongside the climax of their already amazing sex life making Harry stop and pinch himself to check it wasn't all some unbelievable dream. Something had been playing on his mind though, remembering the first night they were all together. Vlad had said it wouldn't be too unusual for he and Ingrid to... play together, and the heat that filled him at the image had never abated. Looking down at the twin puncture marks in his chest, Vlad and Ingrid's claiming bites to declare he belonged to them, Harry smiled. They had both argued it was too soon for him to agree to such a thing, but Harry had argued it was a bit late for that since Vlad had already turned him.

The last few months had been spent helping Harry master his new powers. He didn't have the vast wandless, silent capabilities of his Dracula lovers, but vampire powers were still pretty fantastic. The two Draculas were currently upstairs, waiting for Harry to finish his dinner (he still had a larger appetite than them, being new and still at the mercy of his thirst for blood) and join them in bed. Drawing on the Gryffindor courage he'd had to rely on to survive back at Hogwarts, Harry downed the rest of his blood, swiped his mouth clean and flitted upstairs. He wasn't sure he'd ever get tired of being able to dash around like that. His lovers were sat comfortably on the bed (they were still waiting on a custom sized coffin to fit all of them), clad in only boxers and a silk... something respectively. Harry felt his cock twitch, rising at the enticing sight they made.

"Are you alright Harry? You look a little... confused?" Vlad was always more in tune with his emotions than Harry would have expected of a vampire, but he put that down to them being linked through the bite. Ingrid was smirking casually, her true smiles reserved for more emotional times. Nodding, Harry tried to find a way to word his desire. "You remember that first night?" They both nodded, Ingrid unable to resist pointing out vampire memory was pretty flawless. "Specifically, do you remember when you said it wouldn't be unusual for you two to... you know?" They nodded again, understanding dawning in their varying shades of blue eyes. "I was wondering... is that still you know, true?" The Draculas stood then, coming to stand either side of Harry. They were both a little taller than he, Vlad an inch or so taller than Ingrid also. A hand grasped his erection, and he could feel the twin smirks against his neck. The whispering conversation they held against his skin made him shudder, trembling slightly at the sensation.

"I think our little half fang here is quite interested in seeing us together, what do you say little brother?" "I don't know Ingrid, do you think he wants it enough?" There was something deeply, darkly erotic about the way they intoned the words against him, talking as though he wasn't there and as though they weren't discussing something completely illegal in the world of breathers and magic. "Given that he could probably cut glass right now, I'd say so." Harry whined between them, a second hand joining the grip on his cock and squeezing. Harry felt the rush of magic only Vlad could command with such ease, then hands pushing him down into a seat and metal clicking around his wrists. "Slayers finest fang-cuffs, you're going nowhere wizard boy." Harry was lost already, feeling the bite of the cuffs against his arms as his lovers moved to stand in front of him.

"First things first, no offspring?" Vlad nodded at Ingrid, placing a hand over her stomach and whispering in Latin. Harry knew he should be able to hear them fine, but arousal was overriding everything else right now as the Draculas moved in to kiss each other. The common traits in their faces blended together seamlessly, their high cheekbones glowing in the candle light. Harry felt his cock twitch again, being reminded forcibly that he couldn't reach to fist at the erection as he sat trapped by the show they put on. He knew they hadn't done this before, but there was an ease in their motions against the other that Harry almost envied. He saw Vlad's cock rising, tenting in his tight boxer shorts as he moved to mouth over Ingrid's neck. Ingrid arched up, blatant invitation as Vlad nipped over the pale skin and raised bruises with his fangs. "Look at him Vlad, I bet he'll come before we're even done." "Mmm, or it'll be his first true bout of vampire jealousy." Ingrid's long, dark hair draped across Vlad's chest as she nipped at his collarbone, both of them repeating what they knew the other liked from being present most of the times Harry had been with one or both of them.

The lust was starting to leak into both their voices as they kept up a teasing commentary to Harry, Vlad's slender graceful hands dropping to lift the skimpy black material Ingrid had on. Harry couldn't help whimpering as her skin was revealed, the curves and mounds he adored being explored tentatively by her brother now. They all knew Vlad had never been with a woman, brief flings with other wizards at Hogwarts his only experience before finally making a move on Harry. There were common points he knew, like the way Ingrid let out breathy exclamations of pleasure as he squeezed the globes of her ass, but the almost innocent exploration of her chest was entirely new to him. He caught on quickly, moving to push Ingrid across their bed before laving his tongue over the peaks of her nipples, teasing at the hardening buds with his thumbs and smirking at Harry as Ingrid writhed beneath the touch. "Fuck, you wouldn't know you'd never touched a woman before Vlad" Harry panted, feeling precum leaking from his tip as he watched them together.

Vlad grinned over at Harry, leaning to whisper something to Ingrid. Harry assumed Vlad was doing his usual noble thing of asking permission, he always asked Harry if he was ready unless Harry took the initiative to sink down on Vlad's erection before he could ask. Ingrid nodded up at him and Vlad moved back, shedding his boxers and letting his cock spring free. Harry was sure he was drooling by now, both of them bare and aroused to his hungry gaze. The steady leaking of his cock was showing, a damp stain across his grey casual trousers and he could feel the stickiness in his pants. He knew they could both see it, their enhanced vision not compromised by the lower light levels vampires tended to. As Vlad moved to slide into place, Harry felt his fangs drop, sharp against his lower lip as his body thrummed with desire. Both Vlad and Ingrid turned to look at him as Vlad guided himself into Ingrid, but both their eyes fluttered shut against the sensations. "Blood, I didn't realise it would feel so different." Vlad's whole body shuddered, and Harry could only imagine the onslaught of feeling Vlad had never experienced before, Ingrid's silken wet hold a world of difference to the rough, slick feeling of penetrating a man.

His hips moved of their own accord, following Vlad's slow rhythm as he adjusted to the new feelings. Ingrid leaned up to kiss him again and Harry could hear them echoing sounds of pleasure into the others mouth, breaking apart periodically to release heavy breaths they didn't need but couldn't fight the habit of. Harry knew it wouldn't be long before he came, the tingling in his groin already reaching fever pitch as Vlad moved faster. He recognised the arch of Ingrid's back, the way her hands moved to grasp harder at Vlad's taut biceps and the shaking of Vlad's hips, the way his moans lowered to grunts as he neared release. Ingrid fell to the sensation first, the throaty sounds music to Harry's ears as they melded with Vlad's deep sighs, pushing him to climax just before Vlad finally surrendered to it all, clamping his teeth over Ingrid's shoulder as he came. The room was filled with the thick pheromones and heavy breathing for moments more, Vlad rolling to lie on his back next to Ingrid. A click of Vlad's fingers released the cuffs around Harry's wrists, allowing him to wriggle out of his now ruined clothes.

* * *

"Told you he'd blow before we finished, not even a touch to his cock." Harry moved to lie between them, smirking at the still slightly overwhelmed expression on Vlad's face. "It's hardly my fault you two are the most attractive vampires on earth is it?" Vlad rolled in closer to Harry then, kissing him gently and Harry could still taste the hints of Ingrid on his lips. By the time the taste was replaced solely with his own, Harry could feel Vlad hardening again, inspiring his own body to respond in kind. "Is it my turn to request a performance now? Because I think it's time you filled Vlad up for a change Harry." Vlad nodded eagerly to Ingrid's request, and Harry felt it would be rude to turn down such a suggestion.

They rearranged themselves slightly, Vlad flicking his wrist to lube himself up rather than wait for Harry to find his wand in the pile of clothes at the other end of the room. It was true Vlad topped more than Harry, but that didn't stop Harry fully appreciating the way Vlad arched and rocked onto his fingers as he stretched him, the higher-pitched mewls of pleasure Vlad only made when Harry stimulated his prostate. Ingrid's command of wandless magic wasn't as vast as Vlad's, but she could still conjure up the lube on her hand to wrap around Harry's cock, slicking him up to ease the slide into Vlad's body. Vlad leaned up to nip at Harry's collarbone when he got distracted by the hand on his erection, demanding his attention return to the male vampire. Ingrid smirked as she moved away, watching Vlad lift his hips to let Harry push inside him and looping his arms around Harry's neck.

They rocked together like this for a while, the usual urgency muted by their earlier climaxes as Vlad moved himself slowly over Harry's cock, whimpering into his neck and oozing precum down Harry's stomach. Eventually Vlad let go of Harry, laying back and bending his knees higher to change the angle Harry pressed into him at. The reason was obvious quickly, Vlad's shocked exclamation of "blood and garlic!" and the jerk of his cock telling Harry the feeling was more intense. Pushing into the willing body over and over, Harry could feel Ingrid's eyes on them and it only spurred him on further, reaching down to grasp Vlad's leaking cock and relishing the way Vlad twisted beneath him, torn between thrusting up into the grip and pushing back onto Harry's cock. Vlad's moans dropped to grunts, the tell-tale sign of his impending climax so Harry moved faster, thrust harder between Vlad's trembling thighs and let his fangs drop again. The angle was a little awkward with Vlad's height advantage, but Harry stretched up as he felt his own end near and bit down hard along Vlad's clavicle. The fluid spilling across his hand and painting both their stomachs was enough, Harry shuddering in pleasure as he spilled into Vlad's receptive body.

Vlad looked thoroughly fucked out as they separated, grimacing slightly as he always did at the sting of withdrawal. Harry rolled the prone vampire on to his front and Ingrid smoothed a hand over his lower back, the faint glow of healing magic making Vlad's whole body relax a little more. As Vlad turned back to face upwards again, he grinned up at Harry. "So, did we live up to your fantasy wizard boy?" Harry knew they both knew the answer to that, but taking in the twin Dracula smirks, he decided to tell a little white lie. "Not quite, I guess you'll just have to keep trying." Harry wondered if the Draculas had thoroughly corrupted him, or merely brought out a dark part of him that had always existed.

-YDHP-

 **I mentioned it in Chosen Two, but I'm basically out of ideas for these one shots now, so if you guys don't prompt me I can't do any more just now! My PM is open, and guest reviews are enabled so you can request stuff anonymously. Don't be shy, I'm not a hugely moral person!**


	10. Polyjuice Play

**Any recognisable thing is not mine to own, simply to play with during fanfiction writing.**

 **This is a prompt I'm both surprised and not surprised by - "polyjuice play! Harry/Hermione/Vlad"**

 **Set post graduation etc, assume everyones A-OK, Vlad's a full vampire and everyone is happy!**

 **Warnings for gender swapping? I will refer to the characters consistently as who they are, Harry and Hermione will be doing the swapping so Harry will be girl-bodied and Hermione boy-bodied. May get confusing (I'm already a little confused planning it)!**

-YDHP-

Vlad wasn't about to deny he'd been surprised when his boyfriend, Harry, and their best friend Hermione had approached him with their... proposition. Being a vampire, Vlad couldn't use polyjuice potion as he wasn't human, and Harry had never expressed a desire to introduce a second partner to their relationship. Which he was assured, this wasn't. It was just fun, and they both understood if Vlad said no and they'd never mention it again. But then Harry was using the power of his wide green eyes, no longer obscured by glasses thanks to a few potions to fix his eyesight. Vlad could never resist the emerald orbs, and he wasn't naturally a jealous person. "Ok, I'm game then." And to his surprise, he was. He'd never been with anyone but Harry, and the curiosity of the female body still intrigued him. Hermione, ever the inquisitive one, had wanted to know what it was about 'being fucked' that Harry loved so much, as females didn't have a prostate to stimulate so Vlad supposed it must feel different. Not that he never bottomed with Harry, but it was generally quite obvious who preferred to be bottom, which is why Vlad was not especially surprised Harry wanted to try being fucked a different way.

"I do have two conditions though. One, I get to run this show. And two, nobody else ever finds out. The last thing we need is a line of people begging to 'come between' the Chosen Two." Harry never had any issue giving up control to Vlad, and was no less eager to have a sea of people begging to get in their bed all over again. Hermione looked a little more surprised but nodded. "I'm not familiar with polyjuice potion myself, I can't drink it obviously. Better to eat and drink before or after?" Hermione jumped in with "after", apparently the potion made you feel a little nauseous. "Right then, I suggest you guys go trade off and jump in the shower. I'll be waiting." Vlad made sure to keep his voice low, the way Harry always panted a little at when his voice grazed against the wizards ear.

Stripping down to his boxers, Vlad reclined on the bed he and Harry shared. They had a coffin to share too, but Hermione was never going to fit in there with them too and Vlad actually enjoyed the extra space their bed gave them. A terribly unvampiric behaviour, but nobody was about to tell him otherwise. He could smell the difference when they returned, each of their unique scents wrapped gently over their true selves. "You smell different, guess I never have to be worried about being fooled by polyjuice again!" Harry naturally climbed onto the bed to kiss his boyfriend, and Vlad looked over to Hermione for permission - it was her body Harry was wearing. Hermione nodded, so Vlad eased Harry onto his back and set about exploring the body. It was all soft curves rather than Harry's hard lines, peaking nipples on smooth breasts and curvy hips that led to bare legs. Some of the pleasure points were the same, Harry arching beneath him when Vlad carefully bit at his neck and collarbone, squealing in pleasured surprise when Vlad tongued over the nipples. A glance over at Hermione showed Vlad that she was aroused, he'd recognise the twitching erection she was sporting anywhere.

"Touch it Hermione, it's really quite something." A hesitant hand wrapped around 'her' cock, and Hermione's head fell back in surprise and arousal. "How do you guys not do this all day?" Vlad grinned, nodding down at the bed. "It's not quite as good as being with another person, so it loses some of the novelty." Harry was wriggling beneath him now, reminding them the potion was limited and they needed to get moving. Vlad nodded, kissing his boyfriends new lips again before moving down, suckling gently at the pebbled nipples and moving down. "Oh Harry, you're so wet already." Harry keened, arching up towards Vlad, desperate for contact. While the anatomy was different, Vlad didn't expect the mechanics were too unfamiliar. Going gently so as not to overwhelm Harry, Vlad flattened his tongue and slid from hole to clitoris, watching in glee as Harry tried to follow either direction. Using one hand to pin the moving hips, Vlad sucked the fingers of his other hand to moisten them and slid one, then two inside the new entrance on his boyfriend. It wasn't much different to prepping Harry, except he didn't need lube and Harry was looking like a strong breeze would make him come by now. Adding a bit more pressure with his tongue, tracing shapes over Harry's clitoris and moving his fingers, Vlad felt Harry tighten and clench around his fingers.

"Fuck Vlad, that was fast!" Hermione was standing closer to the bed, slowly fisting her erection and Vlad couldn't help but stare at the precum beading on the tip. "Come on Hermione, your turn. Then I'll fuck you both." Hermione hesitated for a moment, but Vlad reminded her they'd agreed to him being in charge as she lay across the bed next to Harry. Slicking his fingers with lubricant to save prep time later, Vlad dipped his mouth over the head of the cock in front of him. The taste was still completely Harry, making him groan in pleasure as he pushed his fingers gently at the cleft of Hermiones ass. Harry knew how to relax for this, but Hermione didn't so it was slightly slower progress, sucking hard enough to distract her but not so much he couldn't focus on stretching her open. The second she felt the brush over her new prostate, Hermione was groaning in Harry's low voice and trying to chase the sensation. Crooking his fingers and hollowing his cheeks, Vlad let her slide down his throat a little further and swallowed. Just like Harry, that pushed her over the edge completely and she spilled down his throat.

The two wizards lay panting on the bed, Hermione turning to Harry. Which still looked a little strange, as they were kind of looking at themselves. "Is he always..." "Amazing? Yep, vampires are just that awesome!" It was odd to hear Harry's usual words in anothers voice, but Vlad was more than happy to continue what they had started. "While Hermione recovers, let's see how you like being taken like a girl Harry. Spread 'em wizard boy." Harry complied, shifting to a more comfortably position and widening his thighs for Vlad. Realising he still hadn't dropped his boxers, Vlad dropped the fabric and enjoyed the new surprised look on Hermione's face - it had been a long time since Harry had first seen his cock. The hungry gaze from Harry had Vlad squeezing his cock, trying to relieve the urgency. Kneeling over his boyfriend, Vlad kissed the smooth mouth below him. The lips moved the same, but Harry's were usually a little rougher, edges of stubble rasping over his mouth.

Harry wriggled more impatiently beneath him, eager to get going. The hot, slick feeling as Vlad rubbed his cock teasingly against Harry was a new kind of arousing, Vlad could literally feel Harry grow wetter, making his body easier to push into. Pressing against the entrance, Vlad looked over at Hermione again, just in case. Her reply was to tell him "Get moving, this potion won't last forever and I'm next!" Supposing that was plenty of permission, Vlad let his cock slide inside his partners borrowed body. "Blood Harry, this is different." Harry was incoherent, clasping at Vlad's shoulders tightly. "Fuck Vlad, you feel huge like this." "I'd take the time to be offended, but I'd rather make you come screaming my name." Harry smirked up at him, the malice the same even if the face was different as Vlad rocked his hips, moving in and out a few inches and feeling Harry try to tighten around him. "More Vlad, please!" Keeping up the same maddeningly slow pace, Vlad steadied his weight on his arms and worried his teeth gently over the skin of Harry's neck. "Fuck, you tease! Just fuck me properly!" Supposing Harry had been tormented enough, Vlad lengthened his thrusts, stroking in and out faster and whispering in Harry's ear to play with himself, just like he would if Harry were in his own body.

Harry didn't take long to figure out his new anatomy, two fingers rubbing over his clit as Vlad slammed their hips together harder and faster. Biting down on Harry's collarbone, he felt the silken tunnel clench around him, fluttering muscles telling him Harry was coming as he thrashed beneath him. There was more wetness, fluid dripping out of Harry's constricting hole as Vlad pulled out. Looking down, Vlad could see the evidence of orgasm sparkling on his shaft. "Look Hermione, I've come ready lubed." Smirking down at Hermione, Vlad wondered how best to do this. "I'll give you the choice, it's easier to feel when you're on all fours, but I won't force you to face away from me like I can't look at you." Harry was trembling next to them, eyeing up Hermione's renewed erection twitching near Vlad's wet cock. Hermione quickly scrambled over onto hands and knees, hips shaking with arousal as Vlad moved into place. Hermione whimpered slightly at the first push, the stretch of muscle around Vlad's thick head probably somewhat uncomfortable. "It gets way better Hermione, trust me." Harry encouraged from the sidelines, Vlad rubbing gently at her lower back until she relaxed enough for him to slowly push all the way in.

"That feels so... different. It's easing though, move Vlad!" Complying happily, Vlad tried to remember the first few times he'd taken Harry, before both their penchants for rougher sex had reared up. Letting the fluid back and forth motion push in and out of Hermione, Vlad shifted his angle slightly. "Fuck!" Found it. Hermione was whimpering, Harry's low groans falling from her mouth as Vlad pushed on and off her prostate with each thrust. "Harder, fuck me properly!" "Just remember, you asked for it." The first hard thrust was punishing, the sound of skin on skin obscene in the otherwise silent room. The next was a little softer, so she couldn't predict the intensity as Vlad pounded against her, gripping tightly on her hips and holding her there to fuck hard and fast. Harry was watching avidly, as though he'd never see anything better than actually watching Vlad take his body roughly, blistering pace and bruising grip. Hermione howled beneath him then, and Vlad could hear her spurting onto the bedcovers. Letting the tightening grip and the evening of pleasure catch up to him, Vlad felt his hips stutter to a standstill, spilling into her and pulling out carefully. Rolling to lie between them, Vlad watched as they slowly shifted back. "Mental note, never ask a vampire to get rougher. Sweet Merlin Harry, how do you walk after he's done with you?" Harry chuckled from Vlad's other side, his voice deepening to it's usual tone. "You get used to it, and he gives a fantastic back rub. Don't you Vlad?"

Groaning as he pulled his taxed muscles into a sitting position, Vlad did indeed give Hermione a back rub until she melted beneath his practiced touch. "So, how was being a girl Harry?" Harry pouted up at him, only managing not to grin for all of five seconds before a smile broke over his face. "Fantastic, I might have to start stealing hairs from girls and you can do me as a girl for birthdays and Christmas." Breaking down into giggles at the rapturous look on his boyfriends face, Vlad wondered what he'd gotten himself into.

-YD-

 **Well, that was confusing. I'm no longer sure who is who and I wouldn't know what day it was if it wasn't about ten minutes to 2016 starting! Enjoy/prompt me!**


	11. Gentle Vampires

**Don't own recognisable characters!**

 **This was a request, but also kind of fun to write.**

 **So it's technically a hetero story - Fem!Harry/Vlad. Still calling her Harry, screw the rules!**

-YDHP-

"So, list five signs to recognise a werewolf before the full moon. And so help me Vlad, if you say he's dating my mother one more time I'll hex you." Harry smiled at her boyfriend, quizzing each other on their NEWT Defence Against The Dark Arts notes. "What? He is! I have a half-vampire, half-werewolf brother to prove it!" Vlad grinned cheekily, checking his own notes. "You cannot write that your mother is a vampire dating a werewolf on the exam, you'll get her dusted and fail the exam." "Spoilsport." Vlad flashed his fangs at her, shaking floppy dark hair out of his eyes and checking his watch. "We've been at this for hours, can we please go to bed before the sun rises?" "You're such a strange vampire, you know that?" Harry felt hands around her waist, lifting her up and spinning her around. "It's why you love me remember?" Vlad kissed her then, pouting and pulling her to her bedroom. "How anyone thought making me Head Girl was a good idea I'll never know." A raised eyebrow was all the question Vlad asked before he pointed out "Well let's see, you killed Voldemort, saved the world and stopped me getting staked. All in all, you're pretty spectacular. Who better as a role model for new students?" "Yeah, and I have a vampire for a boyfriend, who is far too good at distracting me from work."

"So it's worked? Are we done for tonight?" Vlad's bright eyes were looking at her hopefully, far too innocent for a creature of the undead, especially one who was clearly trying to seduce her. "Fine, but only because it's a weekend. More revision after sleep!" Vlad smiled winningly at her, pulling her into the bed eagerly and clicking his fingers to light the candles. The soft lighting suited him perfectly, slowed aging meaning his skin was smooth and pale. His cool fingers stroked through her hair, only slightly longer than his and people often said if they didn't know they were boyfriend and girlfriend, they'd think she and Vlad were brothers. "You do realise I can hear you thinking of other people when I'm trying to seduce you, it's not confidence building." Harry smiled, kissing her pouting boyfriend. "I was just thinking is all, do you think you'd still love me if you woke up and I was a boy?" Cool lips mapped her neck, thumbs tracing the curve of her hips. "I love you for who you are, not what you are. Not that I wouldn't miss these." A cheeky grin accompanied his hands cupping her chest, slipping beneath her jumper and tracing the curves hidden there.

Harry groaned as his cool fingers traced her nipples, teasing over the muscles she got playing Quidditch and duelling. "I might get jealous if boy you was buffer than me, you wouldn't know I had a fighting tutor when you just fly on brooms and wipe the floor with people every other week in the duelling contest." Harry nipped at Vlad's neck, knowing it made him gasp in pleasure and that only Harry was allowed to dare do such things to 'the chosen one'. Shedding their school jumpers, Vlad returned his attention to her collarbone, the tantalising scrape of fang making her moan aloud. Vlad would never even break the skin, his control beyond that of older, more trained vampires as he sucked at her pulse point. She knew the rush of blood beneath his tongue would make him crave to bite, would arouse him further as she felt his erection press against her. Vlad's fingers worked the buttons of her top loose, slipping it down her arms and kissing her shoulder. "You're so beautiful" was whispered against her skin, gentle touches that belied his immense strength tracing over her spine until Harry shivered in his arms.

They broke apart so she could pull off his shirt, not bothering with buttons in her haste to feel his coolness against her own heated skin. She was lightly tanned against his pale pallor, but they complimented each other well and Harry loved to see Vlad's milk-white fingers pressed against her darker skin. Aside from the obvious differences, their body types weren't much different. Harry had slimmer hands, a faint curve to her hips but they were both lean, toned but not bulky with muscle and Vlad was only an inch or two taller than her. Just the right amount to let him tip her head back to kiss her, cool fingers caressing the nape of her neck. Vlad never rushed her, took all the time he could to appreciate her body and whisper love into every touch. The rest of their clothes soon fell away, fire and ice meeting as he lay her on the bed and pressed his body to hers. Mumbled "I love you"s were exchanged as they kissed again, Vlad's soft lips moving against hers and his tongue seeking the heat of her mouth. A cool hand slipped between them, stroking her thighs and pressing where she was already wet and ready for him.

Harry knew Vlad would draw it out for hours if not pushed, teasing and arousing her until she forgot her own name and begged him to take her. "Vlad, don't be such a tease." He smirked against her mouth, fingers rubbing gently over her bud of pleasure and they could both feel her wetting his fingers, her body crying out for his. "Where's the fun in that? You know I love to make you fall apart piece by piece." Harry tried to push for more, but Vlad was prepared for it and moved right along with her, never stopping the ghosting touches. He was a blur of speed a moment later, fingers pushing inside her and his tongue roughly teasing her clit. Vlad had often joked he'd rather taste her than blood, which was probably a strange compliment to anyone else, though they probably weren't dating a vampire. He finally took pity on her, crooking his fingers and dragging the flat of his tongue along her slit until she came, quaking at his touch and arching off the bed as she rode the wave.

Vlad didn't let her down easy, pleasure still shooting through her as she finally came down to rest on the bed again. Harry saw him wipe his face clean, licking his lips teasingly before moving back to kiss her again. His tip brushed against her and she shook, oversensitive and desperate now. "Vlad, please?" He smiled softly at her, kissing below her ear and reaching down to guide his cock inside her at last. Harry let the connection fill her, rocking her hips in time with his, bending her knees higher to change the angle of his thrusts. Vlad looked down at her, holding eye contact and there was nothing but love and desire in his bright blue eyes. Vlad's cool body filled Harry with warmth, mutual love and pleasure building between them as his hips moved against her. He could draw this out for as long as he wanted too, never succumbing to his own needs before Harry was a trembling pile of pleasure beneath him. The shift in his angle was intense, pressing against the spot inside her that made Harry fall into climax again. He waited until she'd just started to come down before moving faster, thrusting harder and latching on to her nipple. The overload was immense, Harry's whole body shaking as Vlad all but slammed into her now. Given that she could barely remember to breathe, she wasn't sure how Vlad kept so much concentration as his hand slipped down to rub at her clit again.

He groaned against her breast, hips stuttering as he came inside her and pulled her over the edge with him. The cool fluid did nothing to cool the hot pleasure racing through her, burning together as he held her close. Vlad rolled onto his side, pulling Harry to lay her head on his chest and stroking cool fingers over her sweat-slicked back. The post-coital feelings were a favourite of both of them, physically and emotionally sated as they cuddled and Vlad's cool skin made her feel less wrung out. Harry kissed at the pale chest, nuzzling closer into him and relaxing fully. The glowing, happy moment was somewhat broken when Vlad broke the silence with "I'm still putting Patrick in my DADA notes."

-YDHP-

 **Thanks for the prompt/idea Emma!**


	12. Jealousy

**Don't own the characters.**

 **Thank you to Emma for this prompt too! I am really struggling with ideas for these, if you like these two together then get prompting!**

 **Set in sixth year, Harry meets Sanguini at Slughorns party and Vlad gets jealous when Harry comes back smelling like another vampire.**

 **On we go!**

-YDHP-

Harry felt distinctly out of place at Slughorn's party, and his 'date' for the night was Luna Lovegood. Nobody knew he was dating Vlad yet, neither of them wanting their relationship to be public knowledge. Luna with her unnerving sense of knowing everything had smiled when Harry asked her, and turned up looking... interesting in a silver dress. Still, Luna was a good friend of his and she was friends with him for who he was, not his reputation or fame or scar and she never failed to cheer him up. She was floating around by herself, having an animated conversation with what appeared to be nobody but could well be anyone in the room. Slughorn accosted him then, dragging Harry over to meet various celebrities. Harry recognised the next person he had to meet, or at the very least what the man was. "This is Sanguini, he's a vampire Harry my boy!" The pale skin, the lack of pulse in the side of his throat and the points of fangs visible, all things Harry knew very well. Someone bumped into Harry from behind then, knocking him into the vampire man. Sanguini looked down at him strangely as Harry backed up apologising. "You are mated to one of my kind, yes?" Looking around to check nobody overheard, Harry nodded. "Then you need not fear me, vampires do not interfere with such things." Smiling in what he thought was gratitude, Harry moved along soon after to talk to some people he actually recognised.

Ducking out of the party as soon as Luna said she was planning to leave herself, Harry pulled out the Marauders Map behind a statue in a corridor. Vlad had a private room, the public awareness being that Vlad suffered with chronic nightmares and was prone to lash out with magic in his sleep. Realistically it was because Vlad was a vampire, and they didn't want to risk him biting the other boys in his sleep. Ingrid had the same rooms her last two years at Hogwarts, and now they were Vlad's. Checking the corridors near his room were clear and that Vlad was indeed in his room, Harry smiled to himself as he stuffed the map away and headed over there. He was thoroughly unprepared for Vlad to grab him the second he was through the door, sniffing at his robes and scowling. The fangs and darkening eyes quickened Harry's pulse in ways he'd long ago accepted were all kinds of wrong. "Where have you been?" Harry looked up in surprise, Vlad knew exactly where he'd been. "Slughorns party, with Luna. You know that Vlad." "You smell like another vampire, don't lie to me."

"I'm not lying, there was a vampire at the party. Sanguini I think his name was, and one of the first things he said was asking if I was mated to another of his kind. Presumably, he could smell you on me." Vlad was still scowling, his usually bright face twisted in anger. "Then he should have known better than to touch you without permission." Not wanting his throat ripped out when Vlad was in this mood, Harry tried to stay calm, which was difficult when this side of Vlad was arousing beyond belief. "He didn't, someone knocked me into him. Ask Luna if you don't believe me. Or you could just make us both happy and stake your claim again." Vlad took about half a second to decide, the sharp points of his fangs pressing against Harry's lips in an animalistic kiss. Harry felt himself being flitted to Vlad's bed (the school refused to provide a coffin for a student), tossed down and Vlad back against him in seconds. The cool sensation of Vlad's tongue rasping over his pulse point had Harry arching up, begging for more as Vlad groaned at the feeling of blood racing so close.

The claiming Vlad had on him had been intense, long and taxing on his body but Harry would never regret spending two whole days with Vlad all but permanently attached to his body. Mating with a vampire was like nothing Harry had ever experienced, and Vlad could follow their bond to the ends of the earth if he had to now. For an immortal creature like Vlad, mating was basically the biggest commitment he could offer to Harry while Harry was mortal. The twin puncture marks that had been gently, painstakingly slowly pressed into the curve of Harry's neck were tingling beneath Vlad's mouth now. It had been tough, Vlad had to resist the urge to actually bite so he wouldn't hit an artery and turn Harry while pressing his fangs into a willing neck. But then, if there were such a thing as a gentle vampire, it was Vlad. Usually. Right now Vlad was tearing Harry's clothes off, mouthing over the heated body beneath him and Harry was fast losing rational thought. Vlad shed his own clothes, pressing his cool skin to Harry's and groaning in sync as fire and ice met. Vlad rolled his hips into Harry's, erections slick and wet as they slid against each other. "Fuck Vlad, get on with it!"

Vlad's fingers gripped Harry's hips then, the faded fingertip bruising flaring to life as Vlad rolled him onto his front. He didn't actually think Vlad would take him without lube and prep, so he let the feeling of Vlad teasing over his entrance with the precum-coated head of his cock wash through him. Fingers twisted in his hair, pulling his head back and it was just on the edge of painful and arousing. "You think you can go looking elsewhere after you gave yourself up to me?" Vlad hissed against his ear, cool breath on hot skin making Harry shiver. "No Vlad, never. Only you." Harry whined, writhing beneath Vlad and trying to push back, to get Vlad going. Given how wild Vlad was right now, Harry was surprised when he felt a bite pressed into his neck, Vlad's fangs retracted. A bruise was sucked into the skin, a far more obvious claim than the hidden fang marks. "Now everyone will know you belong to someone. Nobody gets you like I do, do they Harry?" Whimpering into the bedcovers as Vlad finally slid fingers inside him, Harry hoped the words he said were the right ones as Vlad drove him to distraction. The fingers buried in his ass stretched him, spreading lube so Vlad could fill his body the way Harry was growing desperate for.

Pushing back on the probing fingers, Harry tried to hurry Vlad, to indicate he was ready to be claimed again. He whined at the loss as Vlad pulled his fingers free, but he was filled with hope as Vlad shifted behind him. His thighs were pushed apart, making room for Vlad to slot between them and Harry felt the stretch, the burn he loved as Vlad spread him open. He clenched around Vlad as his hips came flush with Harry's ass, relishing the way Vlad groaned in surprise and shook behind him. He found himself whining in loss all over again when Vlad pulled out, shrieking in surprise when he was flipped onto his back again and his knees were pushed up to his chest. Vlad soon pushed back into place, filling Harry the way he loved. This way was better, letting him see Vlad lose control and watch the pleasure take over.

Vlad's fangs were back, his eyes flashing red with desire as he finally started moving. It wasn't even a drop in the bucket of Vlad's enormous strength to hold Harry practically bent in half like this, and Harry felt another throb of arousal as he thought of all the power locked under Vlad's pale skin. Vlad smirked down at him then, shifting his angle and thrusting harder. The new angle was powerful, the thick head of Vlad's cock pressing on his prostate as he pulled out and shoved back in. Harry could feel precum oozing onto his stomach, but he knew Vlad could make him come like this and was content to let Vlad claim his body, his pleasure in every way. He knew Vlad was getting close to climax as his eyes shifted from red to black, the whites disappearing as Vlad's primal urges took over. The growl of pleasure rumbling in Vlad's chest finished Harry, the next thrust over his prostate making him spurt hot and thick over himself, feeling his body cling harder to Vlad's as Vlad spilled inside him. Forcing his shaking hands to reach for his wand, Harry quickly flicked a cleaning charm over his torso to remove the sticky fluid but knew better than to remove Vlad from his body without permission.

Vlad slid out, rolling over and smiling softly at Harry. "Better?" His boyfriend pulled him over, letting Harry rest on his cool skin and stroking the nape of his neck gently. "I don't know why you put up with me." Harry managed to lift himself to look up at Vlad. "You mean apart from the mind-blowing sex?" Vlad shrugged, resisting at first when Harry tried to reach for his hand but relenting. "We shouldn't have gone through with the mating thing until after school, it's not fair on you to have to deal with me like that." "Are you kidding me?" Harry leaned up to kiss his lover, enjoying the feel of cool lips against his own. "I only wish there were more vampires at Hogwarts so it would happen more!"

-YDHP-

 **Naughty teenage boys... Who writes this stuff? Oh yeah... me!**


	13. Helping Out

**Don't own.**

 **So, finally got a new prompt for Chosen One Shots!**

 **"Draco is trying to come to terms with his sexuality and goes to Vlad and Harry for help."**

 **So boyxboyxboy loving!**

-YDHP-

Curling up in the cool but firm grip of his boyfriend, Harry sighed in contentment. Vlad instinctively held him tighter, constantly seeking out the warmth of his living, breathing boyfriend against the cold undeadness of his vampire body. "So, have you thought about it Vlad?" Vlad stroked over the side of his neck, pressing against his pulse point out of habit and shifting to get more comfortable. "Hard not to when you keep bringing it up. Are you sure about this?" Harry turned, kneeling either side of Vlad's legs to face his boyfriend. "It's a one time thing, and it speaks volumes about how much he trusts us. It was different for us, we had time to learn all this together because nobody noticed we were more than just friends. Draco Malfoy is not going to have that ease, his family are constantly in the public eye and he wants to know what he's doing before he ventures into the world of 'coming out'."

"And you don't mind the idea of having sex with someone else, of me having sex with someone else at all?" Harry rolled his eyes. "You cheat on me and I will mind a great deal, but this is different. One night to help out a friend, and we both know Draco is hardly a troll. It could be worse, it could have been Seamus!" Vlad's mouth twitched, giving way to deep chuckles that echoed beneath Harry's hands on the otherwise still, silent chest of his lover. "And what if we're both so fantastic he wants to come back for more?" Harry chuckled then, kissing Vlad for good measure. "While I know you're fantastic, we'll only go through with it if he can completely accept it's a one time deal. So, is that a yes?"

"If you're game, I am. Invite him over tonight, I have training and you can ease him into the early stuff until I get back." Vlad's hand trailed down to grasp at Harry's erection, smirking. "You really are into this aren't you?" "It's hot to think about, you know I love when you get all bossy and teacher on me." Vlad smiled, kissing Harry some more. "So, you go find him and tell him to be here for about half seven, that way we can talk before I have to leave?" Harry nodded, letting Vlad kiss him again and losing his train of thought under the cool lips of his boyfriend. "I love that dating a vampire means he has his own room. Even if it is so you don't get peckish in the night and snack on the other Gryffindors."

Vlad smirked at him more when Harry pressed their hips together. "Save it, you'll need your energy tonight." Harry whined, never able to resist the effect Vlad's bright blue eyes and wicked smiles had on him. Groaning in displeasure, Harry climbed out of Vlad's lap and tried to will away his erection so he wasn't wandering the halls of Hogwarts with an obvious hard on. "Go on, I'll get the homework stuff set up so we can finish that essay for Charms when you get back." Nodding, Harry pulled on his robes for cover and dragged himself away from Vlad's private rooms. Checking the Marauders Map, Draco was predictably in the library so Harry set off that way. The set of anxiety the blond had ever since he came to Harry with his... request was still there, weighing heavier when he saw Harry.

Trying to keep his face soft and not intimidating, Harry looked around to check nobody was nearby before sitting with Draco. "He's on board, be at his room for about seven thirty tonight and we can talk?" "Seriously? This isn't a joke right?" Harry smiled, shaking his head. "No, it's for real. I gotta get back, Charms essay due in two days and I haven't started yet. See you later?" Draco nodded, relaxing minutely as he went back to his own work. Harry hurried back to Vlad's room, grinning brightly when his boyfriend kissed him before steering him to their books. Time seemed to melt away from him that evening and he jumped in surprise when the door knocked. Vlad got up to answer it, given how much faster the vampire was and Draco's wide eyed face was revealed. "Relax Draco, I don't bite. Come in."

Both Harry and Draco chuckled at the age-old joke about Vlad's distaste for biting humans as the blond came in, taking in the spread of parchment and books over Vlad's desk. "Have a seat, I promise everything will be ok." Draco sat on the couch, looking even paler than usual against the dark colour scheme Vlad's rooms had. "We are both totally on board with this, so long as you know it is a one time thing?" "Yes, of course. I'm still surprised at myself for asking, let alone either of you considering it." Vlad smiled softly, looking nothing like the dark night hunter he was supposed to be. "We understand, we were new to this once too. You might want to look less like you're walking to your demise though, not sure it's good for my ego."

Draco's face broke into an amused smile for a moment, returning to his deer-caught-in-headlights look when Vlad approached him. Harry watched as Vlad pulled their friend to his feet, both taller than Harry but about equal height to each other. "Close your eyes?" Draco's grey eyes fluttered closed and Harry felt his heart skip as Vlad leant in to press a gentle kiss to unresisting lips. Draco was hesitant but responded, pressing closer and groaning. He pulled away, surprise on his face as he looked at Vlad. "I have to go to my tutor session, I'll be back in an hour so Harry is going to ease you into things somewhat, so hopefully you won't feel overwhelmed by two of us later." Draco nodded blankly, watching as Vlad kissed Harry goodbye and sped off.

"Do you want a drink or something? Calming draught? Firewhiskey?" Harry chuckled to himself at Draco's still surprised face, but handed him a goblet of pumpkin juice (Vlad had never lost the taste for it, as addicted as he was in first year) when the blond nodded and sat back down. "Is he really ok with this? I thought vampires were all jealousy and darkness?" He couldn't help it, he laughed at that. "Have you met Vlad? He might have fangs and turn into a bat but he's about as dark and evil as Neville's toad. You're our friend and we want to help." Draco downed the rest of his juice, turning to Harry, unsure. "So... what now?" Taking pity on the nervous boy, Harry shrugged off his jumper and kicked off his shoes. Draco followed suit, putting down his bag and stripping his robes off carefully, folding them neatly to rest on the table.

Reaching for Draco's hand, Harry pulled him along to the bedroom. Draco looked around the dark wood furniture, eyes resting on the black and red bedspread of Vlad's transfigured four poster - Vlad hated sleeping in his coffin so his bed was big and roomy to contrast. Rather than throw his friend in at the deep end, Harry sat down on the bed and gestured to Draco to copy. When he did so, Harry leaned in slowly and kissed him gently. His nerves were evident in his hesitant motions, but Draco's lips moved with his, yielding when Harry pressed a little more into it. Trying to remember how he'd first gone slow and gentle on a wary Vlad, Harry cupped Draco's cheek softly and stroked a thumb over his jaw. He couldn't help grinning when Draco panted as they broke apart for air, surprised when Draco leaned back in for more quickly.

Careful not to spook him, Harry introduced his tongue slowly, tracing over the other boys lower lip and feeling triumphant when Draco groaned in response. Moving to nip gently at the skin, Harry was gratified when Draco clutched a little harder at him, gripping his shoulder tightly. Figuring Draco was invested rather than terrified now, Harry moved to push his jumper off. Draco moved back, lifting his arms to let Harry slip off the soft woolen fabric of their uniform and pushing Harry's t-shirt up in return. "Is this okay?" Harry nodded, letting Draco map his chest with trembling hands and making appreciative sounds to boost Draco's ego. "Different people like different things remember. For example, Vlad loves when I do this." Harry ducked to nip at Draco's collarbone, careful not to leave a mark as Draco groaned. "Whereas I prefer this." Harry dragged his tongue up the length of his friends pale throat, feeling Draco's pulse race beneath his tongue and understanding why Vlad did this so often.

Slipping the buttons of Draco's shirt loose, Harry pushed the shirt down pale arms and stroked over his lean chest. The blond shivered under the touch, hips rocking with desire now. His whole body shuddered when Harry moved to tug at the fastening of his trousers, lifting his hips to let Harry pull them away and leave him in deep green boxers, erection straining at the front. "Still a Slytherin in there somewhere?" Draco grinned, relaxing more as it became obvious Harry wasn't pulling a trick on him. "Green suits me, just happens to be a Slytherin colour." Conceding the point, Harry pushed his own jeans down and enjoyed Draco's widening eyes as he revealed his lack of underwear beneath. "There's only so many times I can be bothered to repair torn underwear before realising it's pointless wearing them when I'm with Vlad."

Draco chuckled before fixing his eyes back on Harry's cock, looking equal parts aroused and terrified. "Relax, I'm not going to rush you." Brushing his hand over the straining fabric, Harry enjoyed the way his friends erection twitched under the touch and how his hips arched for more. "Have you ever done anything like this before?" Blond hair starting to hang over his eyes as Draco's usual composure fell away, he nodded. "With a girl from Ravenclaw, but it wasn't really... for me." Glad he wasn't violating a terrified virgin now, Harry tugged at the waistband of green boxers until they fell away, wrapping a hand around Draco's cock and stroking gently. "There's an upside to being a guy who likes other guys, you already know the basic equipment." Draco nodded, clearly struggling to pay attention as his hips bucked into the grip.

The shaking told Harry it wouldn't take long, but teenage boys had good recovery time so he sped his hand up, twisting his thumb around the head of the swollen cock in his hand and hearing Draco moan in completion as he spilled over Harry's fingers. Harry was just waving his wand to clean his hand when he felt Vlad whoosh in behind him. "Having fun then Harry?" Vlad wrapped his arms around his bare stomach, leaning his head on Harry's shoulder to look at the shaking boy on the bed. "Has it really been an hour?" Vlad nodded, pressing a kiss to his neck. Harry turned to kiss his lover properly. making short work of Vlad's clothes and grinning when he felt Vlad's cock, hard and firm against his own.

Vlad reclined on the other side of the bed, smirking as Harry looked to him for instructions. "Come lie next to me Harry, we'll see how your friend is at learning new tricks." Harry leant down to whisper, for Draco's benefit more than Vlad's who could hear every word anyway "You can say no, he won't be mad regardless of how he acts ok?" His friend nodded, pushing himself to sit up and look between the two teens on the bed, Harry's tan against Vlad's pale skin. "Come on over here Draco, Harry's got a treat for you." Harry groaned at his boyfriends smirking face, the joke terrible in itself. "Seriously? Next you'll be making staking jokes about sex and I'll be forced to dump you for terrible humour." Vlad kissed him, the smirk evident when Harry surrendered to it instantly.

Vlad guided Draco gently, wrapping his hand around the base of Harry's shaft and encouraging him first to lick, then suck at the tip of Harry's cock. Draco didn't need much encouragement after, picking up the way to stop for breath and how to bob his head, using his hand to stroke the length he couldn't fit into his mouth. "Just imagine what would feel good for you." Vlad laced his fingers through Draco's hair, guiding his motions along Harry's erection and Draco groaned around him. Feeling his orgasm near, Harry tried to warn Draco. "Think you're up to swallowing yet Draco?" Vlad's blunt talk aroused Harry further, barely holding back until his friend pulled off, stroking him through the climax and Harry felt his softening cock twitch when Vlad leaned down to lick him clean.

"I don't know which side you lean to Draco, but we'll teach you both ways anyway since there is two of us. Unless you're solidly against taking?" Draco shook his head. "No no, what is the expression? Don't knock it until you've tried it?" Vlad grinned. "Good man! Harry, you up for this or shall I take this one?" Still feeling slightly shaky, Harry shook his head. "You two go right ahead!" Harry rolled to lie on his side, watching as Vlad lay back down and pulled Draco to kneel between his thighs. "Main difference between boys and girls here is we need lube and prep, but it's all part of the fun." Vlad handed Draco the bottle of lube, the heady scent of sandalwood Harry couldn't help but associate with Vlad filling his body making him all the more aroused. Draco was slow, more careful than he needed to be with a sturdy vampire but not everyone he was with would be.

Vlad groaned and wriggled in all the right ways when Draco found his prostate, the spot inside him that made his cock leak with arousal as Draco pushed the muscles wider, working Vlad open. "Boys a natural!" Vlad managed to pant out, smirking up at Draco who looked ten times more confident afterwards. Draco and Harry were both hard again by now, so Vlad rolled Draco onto his back and watched as Harry moved to give Draco the same treatment. The moment his fingers brushed over Draco's prostate was clear, his back arching as he whimpered. "Fuck! That's a well kept secret!" Stroking lube over his and Draco's leaking erections, Harry guided his friend to kneel between Vlad's thighs and moved him to press against Vlad's loosened hole.

"In your own time boys, not like I'm waiting down here!" Vlad was stroking his own cock slowly, making Harry burn with want as he watched his boyfriend be penetrated by another man. Vlad nodded up at him, pushing Harry to grasp his own cock and slide into Draco's willing body. Their friend shook between them, trembling with the dual sensation. Harry had the most space to move, so he rocked his hips slowly to get Draco used to the feeling, relaxing him as the blond learned to thrust in and out of Vlad's body at the right angle. When Vlad winked, Harry took the signal to move faster, solid thrusts slamming Draco harder into Vlad as groans filled the air. Draco fell first, buckling under the dual sensation and whimpering both their names as he came. Harry stilled, waiting for him to finish shaking before encouraging him to move. "Sorry, got a bit overwhelmed." "Don't worry about it, we are very good." Vlad smirked before wriggling impatiently, waiting for Harry to move into place.

Pushing into Vlad's body, soft and relaxed after Draco, Harry groaned. Vlad topped more than he did, as Harry loved Vlad's deep, dominating voice and the feel of fangs brushing over his throat, the way Vlad's eyes flashed red when he came, so the feel of Vlad writhing on his cock was still intense, almost new as Vlad's hips met his, thrusting against the other chasing release. Vlad's body quaked, his cock spurting between them and his tightening muscles drew Harry over the edge with him, spilling into Vlad's body and panting with exertion. Pressing a kiss to his smiling boyfriend, Harry felt Vlad's silent magic brush cleaning charms over their skin, removing the sticky remnants of lube and come and sweat from them as they collapsed into bed. "So, how was introduction to gay sex 101 Draco?"

"Amazing, thank you both. Should I get going?" Vlad shook his head. "You'll not want to take the stairs just yet, you'll be sore when you get up." True enough, Draco hissed in pain and clutched at his lower back when he stood. "Does it hurt like this every time?" "Nah, it gets easier. Hot shower and a muscle relaxant in the morning, you'll be good to go. Til then, crash here with us and never tell anyone what happened. We'd be teaching every student in sixth year and above with how much everyone wants Vlad since his pheromones kicked in." Vlad swatted his arm for that comment. "Nice to know I have other qualities you like Harry, I feel real special." Kissing his pouting boyfriend, Harry smiled. "I wanted you before the pheromones you bat brained idiot, I'd love you if you were human." Vlad pushed him into the middle, spooning up behind him and clicking his fingers to put the candles in his quarters out. Draco lay stiffly next to him until Harry pulled him into a similar position. "Still a one time deal, but good sex always involves good cuddles."

-YDHP-

 **I'm still lacking inspiration for this, so prompt me!**


	14. Pregnancy Patience

**FINALLY**

 **Someone hit me with a prompt for this, because damned if I have any inspiration for these guys lately.**

 **So here we have pregnant Harry!**

 **For those of you who don't read any of my other work, I am presently updating on my phone and there may be odd spelling errors and stuff - autocorrect is a bitch.**

 **On we go!**

-YDHP-

"I feel huge!" Harry grumbled at his boyfriend, trying to get comfortable while he felt like there was a beach ball where his stomach should be. "I always think you feel huge wizard boy!" Vlad grinned cheekily, rubbing a soothing hand over the pronounced six month bump. "Not helping. How can you find me attractive when I look like I swallowed a planet?" Vlad shook his head, placing a kiss on the swell. "You get more beautiful every day Harry, if my heart could beat it would probably stop in awe and wonder at you." Waxing poetic did not stop Harry feeling as though he was wider than he was tall.

"You're lucky you have your looks, because you wouldn't have won me over with your bad pick up lines vampire boy." Vlad pretended to pout, but then leaned to kiss Harry sweetly and brought a soft smile to the wizards face. "Nobody told me this could happen, vampire men don't get pregnant so this little wriggler was a surprise to us both." When Madam Pomfrey told Harry he was pregnant, Vlad had fainted with shock. Harry wasn't much less surprised, looking down at himself in wonder. "How is that even possible? Me and Vlad aren't even technically the same species!" "Two powerfully magical men, its rare but it happens Harry." That was four months ago, and they had both had time to adjust to the idea by now. Stretched out on a sofa in Vlads castle ('our castle Harry' rang in Vlads voice through Harry's mind then), Harry reached for his glass of juice.

"I'm still not letting you top again with out at least four kinds of contraception in place!" Vlad chuckled, having heard that particular complaint at least daily for the last four months. "I never said you had to, I have no preference for our physical relationship as long as its with you." Harry believed him, no matter what they did Vlad's eyes would shine with love, his touch caring and arousing all at once. And when the shock had faded, they were both equally excited to become parents. Very few people knew - Vlad's sister Ingrid, Hermione, Draco, Severus and his partner/Vlad's vampire tutor Bertrand, and of course Madam Pomfrey were the only ones currently privy to the fact. Vlad hadn't told his father yet, Count Dracula was not happy Vlad had fallen in love with a man. And as they couldn't determine the sex for another month as the spell could be harmful to the baby before that, Vlad didn't want to risk his father expecting a male heir.

The baby kicked then, rolling around to get comfortable themselves, Vlad pressed a hand to his bare stomach and smiled beautifully. Uncomfortable, fat and disgruntled as Harry often felt, there wasn't a thing in the world he loved more than Vlad smiling over the life they had accidentally created. "Want help getting up?" Harry would have been annoyed at Vlad treating him like an invalid, but he knew Vlad was 'nesting' a little bit and as a vampire, he was much stronger and faster than Harry. "Yeah, I gotta pee again. My bladder is not a toy junior!" Vlad helped him stand, brushing a kiss over his cheek before letting Harry amble off to the bathroom. Living alone had its perks, as Harry could simply drop his shorts to pee and not bother bending down to pull them up before heaving his baby filled body to bed.

Kicking the fabric away, Harry climbed into the shower and turned the heat down so barely warm water ran over his body. He had a tendency to overheat, though his corpse-temperature boyfriend was an excellent cooling system, Harry didn't want to be sweaty when he climbed into bed. Drying off magically for speed and ease, Harry found his boyfriend laying across their bed, smiling happily as Harry dropped heavily next to him. Vlad pulled him close, the cool skin tingling against his own. "I love you" was murmured into his hair, and Harry grumbled "love you too" as he shifted to get comfortable. Vlad was endlessly patient with everything, from sickness to cravings, to mood swings and hormone fluctuations that played havoc with the way Harry smelled to Vlads vampire senses. "I think some parts of you love me more than others right now though."

Harry was indeed growing hard next to Vlad, a newer side effect of pregnancy being surges of hormones that in short, made him randy as could be. "He always likes you, I just tell him to go away when I'm grumpy you made me fat." "Harry, you are not fat. You are carrying a child, it is natural for your abdominal area to expand." "Talking like Bertrand is not a turn on, now shut up and kiss me." Vlad was clearly happy to comply, twisting his neck to press cool lips to Harry's and sliding a hand to knead the sore muscles of Harry's back until he melted into the touch. Pushing Vlad's shorts away, Harry tugged his lover closer until Vlad got the hint, kneeling between his thighs and pressing his cool body against Harry's heated skin. He traced the lean muscles of Vlad's shoulders and arms, delighting in the firmness as Vlad kissed him harder.

He could feel Vlad's cock hard against his own, sliding slowly against each other until Harry felt his erection leak, precum slicking the slide of skin and Vlad groaned into his mouth. His boyfriends eyes were darkened when they broke apart, lust and love swirling in the deep blues as Vlad gazed down at him. It was easy to forget the power behind the gentle vampire, especially when Harry couldn't even feel fangs as Vlad mouthed over his neck, drawn to the fluttering pulse. They matched each other well there - Vlad loved his neck, and Harry was intensely sensitive there. Arching and groaning already, Harry tried to find words to hurry Vlad along but each was lost in the pleasure.

"How do you want me wizard boy?" "Not much more damage you can do while I'm already knocked up, fuck me vampire boy." Neither of them were 'boys' anymore but their teen nicknames for each other had stuck since Hogwarts. He felt cool fingers slide down the crease of his ass, making him mewl in pleasure. "You're so hot Harry, you look so beautiful like this." Vlad murmured words of love and desire into his skin, fingers pressing slowly inside him. Vlad knew his body perfectly, slick fingers stretching him open gently, brushing over his prostate teasingly until Harry was arching and pushing back against the probing touches. "Don't be such a tease!" Vlad simply smirked, continuing to ramp up his arousal with cold breaths over the tip of his cock.

"Vlad, please?" Whimpering as the fingers slipped out of him, Harry spread his legs wider in invitation and moaned appreciatively when Vlad's cock pressed against him. For all the grumbling he had done about Vlad getting him pregnant in the first place, Harry loved every second. Feeling his body accept Vlad's slowly, he groaned when they were flush against the other. "I love you" whispered against his lips, soft kisses accompanying Vlad's slow and steady thrusts. Tightening his thighs around Vlad's hips, he happily let Vlad do the hard work and simply rocked his body in time with his lovers.

Each thrust had the head of Vlad's cock pressing over the sensitive nerves inside him, making white hot pleasure spark through his veins. Vlad kissed and nipped at his neck, raising marks along his throat and making Harry quake all over, leaking precum over his swollen stomach. The deep grunts rumbling through Vlad made him burn hotter, reveling in being able to make Vlad lose control this way. Feeling it all building up inside him, Harry whined as Vlad fisted his cock until he spurted between them, striping both bodies thick and hot as he came shuddering. Vlad was so in tune with him at times like this, filling him with cool fluid and keening in pleasure as he came in Harry. Ever the gentleman, Vlad slipped gently out of him and rolled to the side before collapsing rather than risk falling on Harry's belly bump.

Cleaning charms tingled over them both, and Harry let Vlad spoon up behind him and nuzzle at his neck. Sleepy, sated and safely wrapped in his boyfriends cool grip, Harry felt his mind drifting towards sleep. A hand soothed over his stomach, and he could feel Vlad smiling against the back of his shoulder. "I can't wait to be a father with you wizard boy." "You too vampire boy, now shut up and let the pregnant guy sleep."

-YDHP-

 **Always open to prompts for this, but I'm really lacking in ideas so if you guys don't give me requests, you don't get Vlad/Harry goodness!**


	15. Grandpa Dracula

**Not my characters.**

 **SilverStarWaters - this ones for you!**

 **Going by the request, this kind of follows on from the previous mpreg fic - after their little surprise baby had arrived.**

 **On we go!**

-YDHP-

"Dad, he's two years old! Which means he is too young to drink blood!" Trying to retrieve his son from the six hundred year old vampire, Vlad glared at his wizard mate. "Stop laughing, it only encourages him." Harry just grinned in response, watching Vlad chase the Count with amusement in his eyes - the wizard was far too comfortable around vampires. "Look at this face, the boy will be a blood thirsty vampire before you know it!" Looking at his son, dark hair and bright green eyes just like Harry, Vlad didn't think James Dracos Potter looked like a killer. "Give back my son!" "You were the one who said I needed to learn to be a loving grandfather even though I'm far too young!" Vlad was moments away from hexing his father, stopped only by the chubby cheeked, mischievous grinning face of his son. James had anyone who met him at his mercy, even Ingrid admitted the little halfling was cute. "Kidnapping my son and bribing him with chocolate until he's sick is not caring, now give him back so I can take the mucky critter for a bath."

Vlad didn't think his father would have given in, except James took that moment to vomit all over him, so Vlad managed to retrieve his son and his wizard to wrestle a giggling James into a bath. "You would almost think he did it on purpose, the cheeky little bat." Harry held James in place while Vlad scrubbed chocolate out of his hair, still chuckling at Vlads scowl. "Wouldn't surprise me. Yours a little Dracula in the making, aren't you James?" "Dracula!" James could talk quite well when he wanted to, but as his first word had been 'bite' and the next 'count', Vlad found it difficult to maintain conversation with him at times. His half vampire son had more vampiric tendencies than his full vampire self, definitely enough to get his father past the male partner thing and be thrilled with the newest Dracula. They had given the boy Potter as a surname, but he was formally a recognised Dracula to the VHC and would simply go by that name if he inherited the clan.

"Oh joy, accidental magic." James had clearly had enough of his bath, as the water vanished around him. "Tells us he's magical, nobody could tell us as he's pretty unique." Vlad supposed that was true, lifting James into the towel Harry was holding. Next came the fun of convincing the little monster into nappy and clothes, which was easier said than done when James kept rejecting the clothes choices by either shrinking, enlarging or outright destroying what he didn't want to wear. Eventually giving in and putting the t-shirt with a bat on - a gift from the Count and naturally, James' favourite - on the boy, he finally settled enough to dress. "Bite!" "Yes James, vampires bite." "Vampires!" James leapt from his changing table and toddled off, calling for "Grandpa Dracula!" and barely getting four steps before said grandfather appeared.

"Damnit James! Harry, it is not funny and I am not above withholding sex if you keep laughing at them." Harry pouted amidst his giggling, but made no efforts to help Vlad track down their son. "Look, you're the one who spent months worried your father wouldn't even acknowledge him, and James has him wrapped around his little finger. Granted I don't really want him making James sick with chocolate or trying to get him to drink blood, but James adores him and it's not like the kid has many grandparents to turn to. Just an unreasonable amount of honorary uncles, and of course aunt Ingrid." "Who threatened to turn you just to stake you for calling her that. You're right, I know, but I just worry dad is going to try and 'fix' where he went wrong with me because I'm 'too nice' for a vampire, and I don't want James corrupted. Just humour me and my panicking ok?" Harry nodded and pulled Vlad into a hug, ignoring that Harry was a good six or seven inches shorter than Vlad.

"I do, but if your dad is so desperate for an evil bloodthirsty heir, he wouldn't be ignoring Malik - that guy is ready wrapped and good to go there. And James is our son, how could he be anything but perfect?" Vlad knew his mate was right, nuzzling at his neck and inhaling the unique scent of magic and life. "Behave." "Spoil sport." Harry grinned, kissing him and lacing their hands together. "Come on, lets go find them." Vlad let him lead him through their home, feeling Harry's pulse against his fingertips and supposing it was a good thing he was as blood thirsty as Neville - most normal vampires probably couldn't have a long term relationship with a living, breathing human without accidentally turning or even killing them. The wizard casually reclined on the sofa, laughing as Vlad tried to convince the Count James was too young to learn flying. Catching the two year old in mid air, James giggled and demanded they 'play again'. "No James, it's dangerous." His son blew a raspberry in response, wriggling to get free.

"I want fangs and a cape! Why can't I be a vampire now?" "Because you're only two!" "No fair!" Rolling his eyes and holding James tighter, Vlad flitted away before his father could steal him again. "Wheeeeee! Again! Again!" James loved being flitted, at odds with pretty much anyone else ever. "Once more, then bed time." Flitting up to the attic and then down to James' bedroom, Vlad knew what was coming. "Not tired!" "I'll read you a story?" "The princess and the vampire?" "Daddy is going to get upset if you never have a wizard bedtime story." That was a blatant lie, Harry was more amused than anything but Vlad wanted to try and give his son a more balanced repertoire of story time. "Ok dad. The three brothers!" James liked that story best for wizard stories, as it was based on Harry's distant relative's, the Peverell brothers from many many years ago. And, Vlad admitted to himself, was about death. James settled in his little coffin shaped bed, cuddling his plushie pumpkin - another gift from the Count.

They hadn't gotten to the second brothers death before the absolutely not tired James was fast asleep, curled around his pumpkin and still fidgety even in his slumber. Harry found him there, saying he had hexed the Count to give them five minutes peace. "Oh he's going to love you for that." "I'm the magical breather who bore you a male heir, he won't hurt me because he wants us to have more." That much was true, so Vlad wrapped arms around Harry as they watched James sleep. "Do you want more children Harry?" Vlad did, but knowing he couldn't carry them meant it was down to Harry to bring up the option - it was his body to decide. "Back when I was pregnant with James, I would have said no, never again. But I have been thinking about it, I don't want him growing up an only child. I see you and Ingrid together, and you know she loves you really, even if she tries to stake you now and then to keep you on your toes, and I want James to have that. Plus, it's getting to the point where you'll have to turn me in the next few years or I'm going to look too old for you."

Sighing and waving his hand to put up the alarm spell that told them if James woke up, Vlad pulled his mate away. "You know how I feel about turning you." Harry nodded, squeezing his hand. "I know, but I'm your one and only, letting me die of old age because you don't think being a vampire is all that is unfair on you, and James. I only haven't brought it up sooner because turning me means we won't be able to have more children. Do you want more kids?" "Absolutely. But I still don't want to condemn you to eternity without a heartbeat." His mate shook his head, a sad sort of smile on his face. "But you don't mind making me condemn you to an eternity alone?" As much as Vlad wanted to say that was unfair, he knew it was true in a roundabout way. "For me it's different, if I turned you and you regretted it, I would have to live with that forever." "Vlad. It would be a forever with you, with our immortal and magical children. That's the kind of forever I want." "Forever with Count Dracula for an inlaw?" "Fair point, but the rest is worth it. And for the record, I think vampires are pretty cool."

Vlad was about to answer when he heard his father growling, realising Harry's hex had worn off. "You hiding?" "Nah, I'll just say we were talking new Dracula heirs." Harry had zero fear towards vampires, almost foolhardy really because he mostly knew Vlad, who was not like most vampires. Sure enough, when an irate Count Dracula found them, Harry did indeed say they were discussing more children. "Finally! My son and heir spawning new Dracula heirs. You're not such a smelly bag of bones after all Porter... No, I can get it. Potter!" Harry shrugged, more than used to the Counts idea of acceptable conversation. "James is down for the day, you can go home now dad. Yes, you can visit again tomorrow if you like." "I am the Prince of darkness, of course I do what I like!" His father disappeared, and Vlad waited until he heard the bat flap creak closed to relax.

"James is asleep. Fancy getting started on those new heirs?" Harry smiled up at him, seduction and mischief in his eyes. "I swear, you only want me for my vampire stamina." "Shut up and come to bed Dracula." "Bossy wizards, I don't know why I put up with you." Harry didn't get chance to answer, as Vlad lifted him and flitted to their bedroom to toss his mate on the bed. The wizard stretched out, arching his body enticingly. "Come on!" Smirking down at him, Vlad clicked his fingers and their clothes vanished, materialising neatly folded nearby. Harry was panting already as Vlad crawled over him, letting his fangs drop and his eyes darken. It didn't take much more than kissing and the occasional press of fangs to his pulse point before he could feel Harry's erection pressed into his stomach, meeting his own as they pressed closer together. Forcing his fangs back, Vlad sucked a deep bruise into Harry's throat before moving down. "Fuck Vlad, stop teasing!"

Ignoring that remark as Vlad delighted in teasing and tempting Harry as much as possible, he sucked and grazed teeth over his mates nipples, feeling them fill with blood and warmth against his tongue and groaning at the sensation himself. Harry's hand tangled in his hair, holding him in place in spite of complaining he should move only a moment ago. The deep moans of pleasure rumbled in Harry's chest before leaving his mouth, filling Vlad with arousal that overrode any bloodlust he may have felt otherwise. Tugging free of Harrys grip, much to his mates displeasure, Vlad moved further down and ran his tongue up the length of Harry's cock. Harry arched into the touch, already desperate for more as Vlad sucked on the sensitive tip. Even though he could prepare Harry magically, he still slid fingers inside his lover as his mouth moved down his shaft. Not needing to breathe had many uses, relaxing his throat to suck the entire length of Harry's erection and probing questing fingers deeper in.

Harry was whimpering now, words to the effect of "fuck me" somewhere in the mix of sounds. Supposing he had teased him enough, Vlad relished the whine of loss when he moved his fingers and mouth away, replaced by a groan of satisfaction as he pressed his cock to Harry's ass. The wizard wriggled his hips, trying to push down and get more contact. Pushing inside slowly, Vlad shook as the heat and hold of his mate wrapped around his cock. "More Vlad, please!" As soon as he had bottomed out, Harry's legs wrapped tight around his waist, as though Vlad would suddenly pull out and leave Harry wanting. "I love you" echoed between them, supplementing their physical bond with their emotional one. Rocking his hips slowly, he used shallow thrusts to relax Harry further, never wanting to risk hurting him.

Harry soon put paid to that concern, raising and lowering his hips in sync to encourage Vlad to move faster, thrust harder. Pulling Harry into his lap a little more, Vlad let a little more force into his thrusts, enjoying the way Harry's cock leaked as he stimulated his prostate. The wizard moaned, green eyes fluttering shut under the onslaught even though he tried to keep them open, to experience every sense of their union fully. "Harder! I'm not a virgin you fangless bat!" Harry was smirking as he spoke, knowing how to push Vlad's buttons exactly right. Careful not to put full vampire strength into it with Harry's delicate, breakable body, Vlad gave in to the urge to take Harry fully. He clearly appreciated it, moaning and shaking all over as Vlad fucked him harder. Feeling the heat of climax build inside him, Vlad reached down and fisted Harry's thick and leaking cock. Half a dozen strokes and Harry was arching beautifully, spilling over Vlad's hand hot and heavy and squeezing tighter around his cock. Letting go, Vlad came inside his mate and enjoyed Harry's wave of aftershocks as he filled him.

Brushing a soft kiss over the warm lips, Vlad pulled out gently and moved to let the sweaty human lie across his cool skin. "You do remember it took three years for James to happen?" Harry nodded, squirming to get more comfortable. "That was when we switched alot. You ever want me to top again, you better put all your energy into knocking me up." "Charming as ever wizard boy." "You love it vampire boy. Now summon that water bottle for me and go to sleep, you'll need it to chase your dad all night again if he's visiting." Grumbling for show, Vlad beckoned over the bottle for Harry, downing his own goblet of soya blood and settling in as Harry's personal sleeping pillow. Carding a hand through his hair, Vlad smiled to himself as he pictured Harry swelling with life again, imagining more beautiful children from his perfect mate. Sated and sleepy, Vlad let his eyes close and sleep take him.

James wasn't awake when they got up, so Harry naturally convinced Vlad into a joint shower that took far longer when Harry enticed him into a quick, rough fuck against the tiled wall. They were barely dressed again before James was up, so Harry left to tend the little terror while Vlad checked on his VHC paperwork and keep an ear out for his father. Harry managed to get actual breakfast into their son before the Count returned, so at least he had proper food before 'grandpa Dracula' got in with the bribing and sweets. "Where is the future Count Dracula?" "His name is James! And he's probably in the sitting room with Harry." "Ah yes. Is your strange wizard mate with child yet?" "Dad, we are not talking about my sex life again. The first time was traumatic enough for eternity thanks." His father shrugged, laughing unapologetically and flitting off in search of James. Finishing up the weeks reports he had to sign off on, Vlad went in search of the various family members. Catching his father feeding a eerily-Vlad-like-smirking James chocolate, Vlad rolled his eyes. Harry was already laughing as Vlad went to try and save their sons teeth. "Dad!"

-YDHP-

 **No idea if this is any good. But I thought it was funny?**

 **Always open to prompts!**


	16. Waking Up and Making Up

**Not my characters.**

 **In true Harker style, this is in no way linear. However, my dear reader Sakura Lisel requested I write up how everyone takes Harry being you know, a vampire with a vampire boyfriend. If I could rearrange the chapters so this was just after those, I would. Instead, you'll have to go back and read it again or something.**

 **Unlike the first three in Vlad's POV, for obvious reasons this is Harry POV.**

 **On we go!**

-YDHP-

As he woke, Harry felt various aches over his body and his head felt all fogged up. Most notable were the throbbing pains in his neck and the soreness in his ass. Next on the pain chart was his chest, he felt short of breath and just generally like his body had been pulled apart and put back together. Digging through the haze in his brain, he remembered Vlad. That explained the sore backside, and given Vlad's neck fetish probably his sore neck. That had been in a field though, and Harry was definitely not laying on grass anymore. Someone had moved him, but given there was still what he thought was dried ejaculate on his torso and his ass, they hadn't cleaned him up. Drawing in a deep sigh, Harry sat up and fumbled around for his glasses and wand. He almost fell off whatever he was lying on in shock when he opened his eyes, vision crystal clear even as he felt to check he hadn't slept in his glasses.

Finding his wand, Harry waved a cleaning charm over himself. It wasn't ideal, but until he worked out where he was and by extension, a shower, it would do. Another mumbled charm, this one for healing, made it easier to stand up. There was a pair of jeans, a t-shirt and shoes - all in black - laid out on the opposite sofa to where he had been stretched out on. Given that he was naked, Harry figured he had nothing to lose by borrowing them. Looking down at himself, he noticed the black made him look a lot paler. Casting his eyes around the sparsely decorated room he was in, Harry spotted a mirror and figured he could check the damage on his neck from Vlad. The glass surface reflected nothing back at him, and Harry's fuzzy brain was rapidly starting to piece things together as he pressed a hand to his wrist, then again to his chest.

"Vlad!" The first thing that came to mind spilled from his mouth, and the vampire in question appeared in seconds. "I didn't think you would wake so fast, I only left to answer some Council work otherwise I've been sat waiting." "I don't care about any of that. I care about the blank mirror, the lack of heartbeat" a moment of clarity struck Harry, and he lifted his hand to his throat "and the two holes in my neck!" Vlad did look apologetic, but not guilty. "It was an accident, I lost control in the heat of the moment." "Vlad, you have turned me into a vampire! And you don't even seem sorry." "Honestly? I'm not." His jaw pulsed and Harry could feel fangs, sharp and lethal. "How can you be so... How can you not be sorry?" "Because you couldn't stay away from me, and this would have happened eventually. I am sorry for springing immortality on you though. Fangs suit you." Harry could only hiss in warning, his throat dry and raw. "Oh, right. Here." Vlad held out a glass, deep red liquid brimming. "You need human for your first drink, it's donated don't worry. After that you can have soya or stick to human, your choice."

Harry took the blood, if only to soothe the ache in his throat and felt it wind through his system, warming and quenching. "So this is for real, permanent. I'm a vampire until I'm dead." "Pretty much. I am sorry for not asking first, but you just smelled so good and my guard was down and hellfire, Harry I couldn't stop myself." Vague memories of the rough, and admittedly amazing sex in the field skittered over his nerves, making him shiver a little. "Well, I guess I should have known better than to keep playing with vampires. This immortality thing would have been more useful when I was trying not to get killed by Voldemort, I have to say." Vlad smiled now he was more or less sure Harry wasn't about to hex or stake him, shrugging and pointing to the covered window. "Inability to go out in the sun might have slowed you down though." Stretching, Harry nodded.

"I need a shower. Do vampires shower?" "Well we don't sweat easily, or produce oil from our skin, so it's more if you get dirty, or want to wash the scent of someone or something off your skin." "Someone?" "Right now, you reek of me. Any other vampire with half a brain would know instantly. Or werewolf for that matter. If you shower, it'll rinse the specific pheromones from me away." Sniffing at himself, Harry couldn't smell anything. "It'll kick in, your brain is rewiring your new senses. Everyone changes differently, you have your fangs and I'm guessing your eyes are new and improved?" Harry nodded, still feeling a little confused to see without the weight of frames on his nose. "Another perk, nothing hiding those beautiful eyes of yours." Harry rolled his eyes, turning away from Vlad's still-charming smile. "You were never this smooth when I had a heartbeat." "I didn't know I loved you then." The glass Harry was holding dropped to the floor, shattering loudly in the dead silence. "Excuse me?"

Vlad sighed, indicating Harry should sit on one sofa while he sat on the other. Wanting an answer, Harry sat. "When you turn someone into a vampire, when you bite them, something called a thrall forms. The created vampire is loyal to their creator. Unless you are in love with them, the emotions stop the thrall forming. You wouldn't be this calm and aware if you were 'in my thrall'. Its strange, Bertrand would be able to explain better than me." "Bertrand? And he is?" "Oh, my tutor. He knows everything. About everything." "That's great and all, but I still need a shower. Bathroom?" Vlad stood up again, indicating to follow and heading down a hallway. "Where is this?" "Still Garside, it's been redecorated since my dad moved out though." He stopped outside a door, pushing it open. "Bathroom. Should be towels, soap and all that. If not I'm sure you can wave your wooden stick and make them."

Harry stood deliberating for a minute before looking over at Vlad. "Coming?" "Is that an invitation or an innuendo?" "Both if you like." Vlad didn't need much convincing, following Harry but hesitant to begin with. Tugging off the plain black t-shirt, Harry closed the distance between them and kissed Vlad. It took his brain a moment to add up why Vlad didn't feel so cold to him anymore, he was cold now too but Vlad's touch still lit fire over his skin. Groaning into his mouth, he felt tentative hands trace down his stomach but didn't reach his waistband. Pushing Vlad's hand down further with his own, he finally felt Vlad fumble to get Harry's jeans off. New perks of his upgrade to immortal included not having to stop kissing Vlad to breathe, and not needing to lose his glasses in the steam of hot water. "Get naked would you?" Vlad grinned and moved quickly to shed his own clothes, gloriously bare as he pushed Harry into the shower.

Still sore from last night, Harry rinsed his body clean before groping at Vlad's ass. "Your turn to take it after you fucked me on the floor last night." "Fair point. Lube?" Harry flicked his wrist to drop his wand from it's holster, unable to hold in a chuckle as Vlad twitched in surprise when the spell hit him. The hot water of the shower made everything tingle a little more as he slipped fingers inside Vlad, stretching like he had done last night and brushing over the pleasure spot inside him. The vampire writhed, widening his legs and whimpering at Harry to hurry. Pulsing with desire instead of blood now, Harry turned Vlad away from him and pressed flush to his back. Reaching down to guide himself into Vlad's body, Harry felt his jaw pulse and fangs drop again as he pushed inside. "Merlin, this feels even better now." "Move! And it does, vampire on vampire is better." Vlad clenched around his cock, pushing him to start thrusting.

Heat burned all around them, filling the minute space between their bodies as Vlad pushed back against him, begging for harder and faster and groaning openly in pleasure. Harry couldn't help but feel a little overwhelmed by the heightened sensations, Vlad felt like he was made to take Harry this way and every sound he won out of Vlad only pushed him higher. His whole body shook as he came, and he could hear liquid splatter the bathroom wall where Vlad followed. Pulling out and rinsing off, Harry leant against the wall and smirked at Vlad's blissed out expression. "If the sex is always this good I might even stop being a little mad at you some day." Vlads mouth twitched into a smile as he climbed out of the shower, waiting for Harry to follow suit before kissing him. "I'll do my best.""You better. Because you're going to have to meet my friends, and explain why I suddenly lack a heartbeat. The more I like you right now, the less likely I am to let them stake you." "Sounds fun. You still have to meet my family, Count Dracula and Ingrid. Both pretty terrifying. For now, you can get dressed and come meet Bertrand. He can help."

"Help how?" Harry was a little wary, in spite of the shock Vlad had been right about one thing - Harry would have kept coming back as long as Vlad would have him. This way was a bit more permanent than he had envisioned, but looking at the vampire opposite him, all big blue eyes and perfect smile, he thought it might be worth it. And he felt better than he had... Ever. "Well vampires have powers too. I don't know how yours will interact, though so far your wizard magic seems fine." Wriggling back into their jeans after a quick drying spell from Harry, Vlad picked up their t-shirts and stepped out of the steam filled bathroom. "Do you often spend time around your tutor half naked?" "Training with Bertrand, for me anyway, does end in sweat and even blood on my clothes, so we both often end up sparring in just trousers." Following Vlad down staircases to a large room full of what he could only assume was training equipment, Harry looked around until he jumped as Vlad suddenly called out "Bertrand" and a blur of a man appeared.

"Harry Potter, meet Bertrand du Fortunesa. Bertrand, this is Harry." Harry shook hands with the rather tall, broad vampire, noting the olive tone of his skin - apparently vampires weren't all pale. "How can I be of assistance your grandness?" "Bertrand, I will flame you. Ignore him, he's pretending to be formal with me because you're here, he isn't usually." Bertrand did indeed have a smile creeping over his face as he looked at Vlad. "Apologies Vlad, how can I help?" "I may or may not have accidentally turned Harry last night when we were... Not important. He's a wizard." The taller vampire threw his head back, tightly curled hair shaking slightly as he laughed aloud. "Not only is your first bite a male, he wasn't even a normal human before that? Oh, the high council is going to be so funny. I am definitely accompanying you for that trip." Reaching up to touch the already-healed marks on his neck, raised scars in their place, Harry intruded on the laughing vampires.

"First bite? Is that important?" "When it comes to Vlad, immensely. As the chosen one, his first bite gains powers second only to his." "Harry is already a powerful wizard, he's kind of their version of me." Bertrand quirked an eyebrow at Harry, giving him a once over before chuckling again. "So the Chosen Ones Chosen One is the Chosen One?" Even Harry had to laugh at that, it was a mouthful. "Guess so." "You're the best trainer in the world Bertrand, can you help Harry learn? I've never had to teach." "I live to serve Vlad." Harry jumped as a ball of flames flared past Bertrand, narrowly missing. "Garlic muncher." "Grand High Wimpire." "Stuffy geek tutor." This seemed a sort of normal behavior for the two, banter back and forth with fire balls and laughter. "Should I leave you two alone?" They both stopped at that, shaking their heads. "Sorry, I essentially demanded our tutor-student relationship was informal, what with how dull VHC meetings are and how stifling being so proper and formal is. And he's too sarcastic for his own good, as you can see."

And so Harry trained, learning the speed and strength of his body. He had never bothered to learn the animagus transformation, so transforming seamlessly into a bat was a novel experience. Still, he was a natural at flying all his life, and being able to fly by his own steam was amazing. Watching the lithe bodies of Vlad and Bertrand sparring when Harry took a break was enough to make him ache with want. He and Vlad fell back into bed together, and Harry was more than happy to let the powerful vampire dominate him. Vlad pushed his body to new heights, and as he came Harry realised that if he wanted, this could literally be his life for eternity. His body healed faster than ever now, and after a mumbled relaxant charm Harry couldn't resist Vlad pushing inside him again, and again and again and again. When they finally seperated, Vlad looked a little wary but eventually led Harry towards his coffin and pulled him to lie across his chest. They slept entwined like that, and Harry regretted leaving before, nothing could possibly feel more perfect than waking wrapped in Vlad's arms after a long night of mind blowing sex.

Vlad simply smirked as they went to train again, and Bertrands amused expression reminded Harry he likely 'reeked' of Vlad right now. Next came clothes, the spark of blatant desire in Vlad's eyes as Harry tried on outfits unbelievably appealing. The new attire was cast aside as Vlad lay back in his coffin, beckoning Harry between his thighs and the fluid grace of his body evident all over again as he writhed beneath him. When they woke the next night, Harry realised as wonderful as this was, he couldn't hide from his friends forever. "Don't you have Council to be at?" Vlad shook his head, sipping at his goblet of soya blood (he didn't know what was in it but it tasted divine). "Called a recess for personal reasons. You needed me. Why do you ask?" Harry couldn't fight a smile as the all powerful vampire leader said he had called a halt just to take care of Harry, but then brought up the serious topic. "I want you to come home with me, and meet my friends. I don't have a family to introduce you to, but they're as close as I have." the other vampire nodded, then gestured to the building they were in. "Come meet my dad and sister first, then we can make a speedy getaway. Where do you live again?" "London. Wait. I don't know if I can still apparate."

"I would say try, but I don't know how it works. We can fly to London, and if I bring Bertrand he could read up on it and probably be able to tell us. Never underestimate that vampire and research." Chuckling to himself, Harry was reminded of Hermione. "I have a friend like that. She's a force to be reckoned with." Tapping his pale fingers on the side of his glass, Vlad appeared to be contemplating something. "Am I going as your... Boyfriend?" "Unless you can't or don't want to?" "No, I do! Just, from what I remember isn't your ex girlfriend going to be there? I don't want to cause problems for you." Leaning back against the side of the coffin and sipping his own red liquid, Harry shrugged. "I don't know how she will take it, but overall I really expect the living dead thing is going to bother them more than the gay thing." Vlad 'flitted' off to tell Bertrand they were going to London and he would be joining them, then returned to pack up a few things for himself - Harry was going home, he was set. He was happy to find flitting far less nausea inducing as a vampire himself, remembering he had almost thrown up on Vlad the first time he had come to Garside.

"Bertrand is meeting us in the courtyard in five minutes." "That's soon." "I'm about to tell my dad my first bite was a guy, and I'm not marrying a vampiress. It may not be soon enough." His eyes widened at that, but Vlad was relaxed. "He will come around, just best to be out the way when he first gets the news. First things first, Ingrid." "What?" Clearly they had been talking loud enough for the passing vampire to overhear through the open door. "Ingrid, come here a second." A pale, and admittedly beautiful girl stepped around the door, scowling at Vlad. "If this is meant to be an introduction, I'm going to point out I know he's your dirty secret. Blood and garlic it smells in here." "Harry Potter, meet my big sister, Ingrid Dracula. Ingrid, this is Harry." "The wizard? I heard about it from the Council." "Not just a wizard anymore." Ingrid's eyes darted to his neck, finding the puncture marks he expected. "Oh I have to be there when you tell dad. And the Council. This is too good!" Ingrid dashed off then, clearly anxious to witness the fireworks. "Ingrid is like that, don't worry. She loves me really. Saved my life almost as many times as she's threatened it." Taking Vlad's proffered hand in a bit of a daze, Harry followed along.

Count Dracula was a sight to behold, long black hair and razor sharp cheekbones and clad head to toe in black as he lazed elegantly on a throne. Vlad didn't even say anything, the Count instantly recognising whatever Ingrid had done and the whole building shook. "This had better be a joke Vladimir!" "No joke. This is Harry. I turned him. He's mine and I'm his. Bye dad!" Without warning, Harry found himself pulled to the courtyard. Ingrid landed next to them, declaring she was coming along too while the Count had a tantrum. Vlad apologised for his sister but Harry didn't see the problem, Grimmauld Place was big, dark and empty. "On we go then, before he recovers and follows us!" Jumping up and feeling his body shift, Harry could feel three behind him as he followed the same line of magic he would apparating, the link from him to his home. They landed outside on the pavement, the three vampires looking confused. "I can feel something hidden. I can't see what though." As the secret keeper, Harry had to invite them in, and then again as vampires. Vlad assures him he was fine, as he owned the dwelling.

"Harry Potter lives at Number Twelve, Grimmauld Place." "Focus on the words, then look up." The three did so, eyes widening as Harry's home appeared. The door recognised his magic, opening for him. "Vlad, Ingrid, Bertrand, come on in." The three followed him in, looking around at the decor. "Master Harry has changed. And brought three blood fiends with him." Kreacher hissed from the shadows, not stepping out yet. "Kreacher, this is Vlad, Ingrid and Bertrand. Be nice. Ish." The last was said with a smirk over at them, returned by Vlad and Bertrand. "Pick a room if you like. If the door doesn't open, then that's locked for a reason but any door that opens is yours to explore." "Bertrand can smell books, do you have a library?" Bertrand scowled but waited for Harry to answer regardless. "Downstairs, opposite the kitchen and second on the right. Go carefully, busted wooden furniture around the place." Bertrand was gone almost before he spoke, and Vlad laughed as Ingrid disappeared upstairs to explore the gloomy building.

"I think your decor scored you brownie points, I didn't peg you as a gothic interior guy." "I'm not. Its inherited, the Black family home. Just me here, I didn't need to redecorate. This is Kreacher by the way, my house elf. Please don't eat him? Or get offended, he's spent too long alone and will forever be a grump. Right Kreacher?" "Yes Master Harry." "Kreacher, could you place a floo call to Hogwarts, Minerva and Severus specifically. Then to the Weasley homes, inviting them all over. I'll lift the wards for you." "What shall I say the invitation is for Master Harry?" "I don't think they'll need one, I'll explain when they get here." "Yes Master Harry." After lifting the floo blocks, Harry pulled Vlad down to the kitchen, waving his wand to light the place up and set up tea things. "Do vampires drink tea?" "I do, I don't know about anyone else." That worked, so Harry brewed tea and they sat around the table waiting. "There's soya in my bag, you might get a little peckish with a room full of heartbeats." Sipping his tea, Harry thought it tasted different but not terrible. "Thanks."

Soon enough, Harry heard footsteps upstairs. "That's my old teachers, too quiet for the Weasleys." Two sets of footsteps paced down the stairs, no doubt directed by Kreacher. "Potter! What is the meaning of sending that wretched elf to demand my presence like a common dog?" "Evening Severus!" Harry answered with a cheeky grin. "Severus Snape, Minerva McGonogall, meet Vladimir Dracula." Twin looks of recognition crossed their faces - they had known about Harry and Dumbledore going to meet the Vampire High Council. "That was years ago, I wasn't aware you kept in touch." "I didn't see him again until after the war was over. But we are very much... In touch now." Vlad snorted into his tea before composing himself. "Hello. Excuse Harry, he's got a terrible coffin mouth." "A vampire Harry? Surely you can't..." "Can't what?" "He's not human." "Neither am I." Arching his neck, Harry displayed his neck. He had been right, the vampire thing was worse than the guy thing to Minerva. Severus was quiet, they had a companionship but it was barbed and full of insults... He should introduce the potion master to Bertrand.

"Merlin Harry, did he attack you?" "Would I be sat introducing him with a smile if he had?" Harry didn't think Vlad biting him at the height of climax was an argument that would sway them, so a little white lie was needed here. "I suppose not. But there is no cure for this, this is a big decision to make at your age." Harry shrugged, hearing the mini stampede upstairs. "Ah, the Weasleys are here." "Potter, inviting me and a house full of Weasleys may not have been your brightest idea. I will not hesitate to forcefeed you garlic." Vlad chuckled again next to him. "Maybe you should go meet Bertrand, he's in the library. He won't bite." The footsteps grew nearer, and apparently a total stranger vampire was the lesser of two evils as Severus took Vlad's advice and disappeared to the library before the room was full of redheads. The smell of blood everywhere was heady, but Vlad squeezed his hand and smiled and it soothed him. "Harry!" A chorus of his voice sounded, but then everyone stopped dead as they saw Vlad.

"Whose the pale freak?" "You if you don't watch your mouth." Ingrid landed effortlessly in a seat next to Vlad, possibly drawn by the crowd of portable snacks. Having no serious inclination to women, Harry couldn't help laughing as every male Weasley stared openly at Ingrid. "She has that effect." Hermione stepped forwards, looking at the Draculas, then Harry and her eyes zeroed in on his neck. "We'll do this simply, then you can question or shout or whatever. This is Vlad, he's a vampire. I'm a vampire too now. I like men, or at least male vampires. I'm dating him, kind of have been on and off since I was sixteen. And go." The room was quiet enough to hear a ghost trip over for about a minute and a half, various expressions flickering over Hermione, Molly, Minerva and Ginnys faces. "You're a gay vampire dating a gay vampire? Is this some kind of joke?" Ginny had settled on cold anger, betrayal in her eyes. Vlad and Ingrid both bared their fangs, so Harry followed suit. "Bloody hell Harry, what's wrong with their teeth? You have it too!"

"Ron. Did you hear a word I just said?" "Something about gay vampires... Oh. What the fuck? You were with Ginny!" "Years ago." "Yeah but we all thought you were just having a break and then you would come back to normal." Looking at the amassed humans, Harry realised they all thought that. "So I spend my life being told my sole purpose is to stop Voldemort, then when I do you think oh he's just sad he will be normal eventually? Then when I find someone, something that makes me happy you all look like I've said I'm quitting magic to become a prostitute." Vlad was sat quietly next to him, anxiety clear in the set of his shoulders. "Harry, just stop all this and come back to me. We can work it out." "That isn't what I want Ginny. I want Vlad." "He's a freak!" Ingrid stood up then, walking slowly and smirking as every male followed her every movement. "Your brothers don't seem to think so. I'm just as much a vampire as him. Actually. More. He's a total wimpire." "Thanks Ingrid." "Any time coffin breath." Hermione, ever the voice of reason approached the table carefully and sat opposite them, eyes fixed on their fangs.

"You're happy? Are you sure it's not just being turned making you think that? Because that's what vampires do." "Not if you love them. And I love Harry. Have since the day we met." Vlad's voice was even, honest and the smile he bestowed on Harry was beautiful. "Hermione, what are you doing? Don't talk to them like this is ok!" "Ginny, you can't force Harry back to straight and human if this is what he wants." A deep well of affection for his best female friend flooded Harry - if he was happy, she was happy for him. "You'll regret this!" Ginny stormed off, followed by a still dumbfounded looking Ron. "You guys can go too if you want. I just wanted to introduce the man I love to the closest thing to family I have." Vlad's head whipped round so fast it must have hurt, eyes bright on his. "You love me? You mean it?" Realising what he said, Harry nodded. "I do." Vlad's answering smile was blinding, a pure human emotion glowing in his face. Molly, Arthur and George stood looking at the vampires then.

"You happy with this fang faced biter?" "I am George. Very humanly so." "Can you fly?" Chuckling to himself, Harry stood and stepped back. "Only like this." Flapping bat wings in an enclosed room felt strange but Harry hung from the ceiling for a minute before dropping back to his feet. "Pretty cool. I'm happy for you." "Thanks George." The lone Weasley twin moved to hug Harry, then complained he was too cold. "Vampires tend to be bat brains." Vlad was suppressing laughter behind his hand by the time Ingrid and George were done bantering back and forth, whispering to Harry there were twins back where they used to live who were mad about her. Fitting, now George had lost his twin he supposed. "Oh Harry, you should know we would be happy for you." "You're like a son to us. Not sure we will attend vampire parties for you though." Feeling tears sting behind his ears, the elder Weasleys accepting him was a powerful emotional hit. "Thank you."

"I don't blame you, I was born a vampire and I hate vampire parties." The two Weasleys sat at the table, (he noticed George and Ingrid had vanished) and Minerva joined them, each taking a cup of tea along with Hermione. "So, you're the head of the Vampire High Council aren't you Vlad?" "That's me. I almost want to thank Voldmeort for trying to curse vampires. Otherwise I may never have met Harry." "He's deader than you now, do vampires do seances?" "No. We don't have ghosts." They continued chatting, Vlad endlessly patient as they asked a lot of personal and even offensive questions. "This has been fun, but it's the early hours of the morning now." "Right. Head home or go take your old room upstairs if you like." The humans all nodded and headed upstairs, leaving Vlad and Harry alone in the kitchen again. Vlad leaned in and kissed him, still smiling. "Thanks for being patient with them." "You're worth it, and asking questions is preferable to them trying to push me in the sun." He was about to acquire Vlad and a flat surface to pin him to, but that plan was put on hold when Ron and Ginny came blasting into the room.

Harry was about to ask what was going on, but then Ginny was grabbing hold of him and disapparating. "Ginny what is this?" Harry tried to wrestle free, but then Ginny was holding up a bulb of garlic and Merlin that smell was horrendous to his new senses. "Trying to remind you who you're supposed to be!" Choking on the smell, Harry found himself with a potion bottle shoved in his mouth. He waited for whatever it was to kick in, but nothing happened as Ginny stared in anticipation. Harry wasn't sure it was the best rescue ever, or how safe George was as he and Ingrid appeared in the room. "In spite of the fact I never wanted to know you THIS well, I'm pleased to are you!" "Be glad he remembered to get redressed again, Vlad was going frantic after he punched the brother out cold." Grabbing George's other arm, Harry found himself outside his home again - No inward apparition allowed. Flitting back into Grimmauld Place, he sought out Vlad. Ron was unconcoous on the floor, Vlad stood watching the prone form.

"You reek of garlic." "Ginny used it to distract me so she could give me a potion." "Should have studied, we have our own form of alchemy for a reason." "What's the ruckus?" Bertrand and Severus had returned from the library, each with a pile of books. "Two of the wizards tried to attack me and kidnap Harry. I hit this one before he could stake me" Harry spied a piece of pointed wood on the floor "and the girl tried to drug Harry. But obviously, she wasn't aware the potion wouldn't work on a vampire." There was a very disconcerting moment where Severus leaned in and sniffed the liquid spilled down Harry's front, but then he moved back. "Love potion. One of the Weasleys if I'm not mistaken." Pointing his wand and muttering 'incarcerous' Ron was bound in ropes, then levitate to lean against the wall. "I can watch the wizard. Kindly go get the smell of garlic off your half fang." Vlad took the invitation, dragging Harry away and remembering to ask where the bathroom was.

He barely remembered to put a silence ward over the room before Vlad tore at his clothes, not even pretending he wasn't joining him in the shower as they pressed closer together. "Yeah, you need a wash." Vampire speed meant Harry could replace the smell of garlic with soap in only a few minutes, though he spent much longer replacing it with the scent of Vlad in his bed after. Every touch only seemed to feel more intense, leaving him a shuddering puddle of sensation beneath Vlad by the time they were sated. "I love you." "Love you too. Sleep now." Vlad chuckled and let Harry curl up against his chest, holding him closely as he slept. "Did you sleep?" Vlad shook his head as he kissed Harry. "Didn't want you getting batnapped again. My wizard." They stood and dressed before returning to the kitchen, and Vlad sent Bertrand off to get some sleep (and neither of them commented on Severus following him) now they were up to watch Ron. "So, what do you want to do about them?" Squeezing Vlad's hand in his, he shrugged. "Doesn't matter, they can't seperate us."

-YDHP-

 **This was way longer than I started out to write, and I'm in two minds about whether or not I hate it but I could not find more words for this so it's a bit high and dry ending.**

 **Assuming it's not so terrible you lose faith in my writing - prompt me for these two! Please!**


	17. Curiously Content

**I am still running low on inspiration for these. Prompt me!**

 **This one is a prompt for "tricky situations like breakups".**

 **I have to say now, I LOVE Ginny, she's a fantastic character but I detest Harry/Ginny.**

-YDHP-

"What do you mean, you broke up?" Harry looked in disbelief at his friend, who looked surprisingly calm for the bombshell he had just dropped. "I mean, I know every couple has their problems but you were dating for two years, the smartest, cutest girl in Ravenclaw!" Vlad shrugged, taking a long drink from his glass of soya blood - apparently even vampires have vegetarian options. "What do you want me to say?" "I'm your best friend, what is, or was, so wrong you two split? Janie loves you. We only hung out together a week ago! What aren't you telling me Vlad?" He could see something was bothering Vlad, years of being best friends teaching him to look beyond the calm face to the swirling emotions in the ice blue eyes.

"I know she loves me. That isn't always enough." Vlad ran a hand through his normally neat black hair, but Harry couldn't see fangs so Vlad was in control, though he didn't know how. "Why isn't it? Talk to me Vlad. She doesn't care you're a vampire, she's definitely smart enough to match you, she's cute and funny and powerful. What happened?" "I cheated on her. Now you have your answer, leave me alone!" His eyes flashed black, but it was gone almost before Harry noticed it in his shock. "You what?" "I said leave me alone!" Vlad turned away, the set of his shoulders an obvious fight for control. Vlad was both magically and vampirically powerful, and sometimes that was a serious issue when Vlad got emotional, though he didn't seriously believe Vlad would hurt him. "Fine. I gotta get back to Ginny, when you're ready to talk come find me."

Harry had no intention of going back to his fiance, but Vlad and Ginny had never seen eye to eye and only interacted for Harry's sake. So Vlad wouldn't follow him. Stepping outside, he apparated away before he pulled his phone out. Vlad's vampire hearing would pick up the conversation outside if he hung around near Vlad's place. Scrolling through his contacts, he found Janie's number and hit call. "Harry, I really don't want to talk right now." "Please? I'm really worried about him. He doesn't know I'm calling you if that makes a difference, he kicked me out." There was a deep sigh, and a sniffle that made Harry realise she had been crying. "Fine, apparate straight in, you're still keyed to my wards." She hung up before Harry could say thanks, but he figured he could say it in person as he disapparated straight to her place.

Harry and Janie had always gotten on well, so he instinctively offered her a hug that she took. "I had no idea, I'm so sorry." "Did he tell you why?" Janie offered him a butterbeer, which Harry took to have something to do with his hands. "He said he cheated on you?" "That's all?" "Yeah. He started getting a little shaky and I didn't want to push his control, but he saved me the trouble by telling me to go. He was acting calm before that, then kinda shouted that he cheated on you and told me to leave. Is there more?" Janie sipped at a tumbler of firewhiskey, the smoke wafting out of the glass a dead giveaway. "He cheated on me with a guy." Harry choked on his drink. "He what?" "Yeah. If he had been honest, it would have hurt but I would have respected it, but he wasn't. I only found out because a friend of mine saw him with his tongue down some guys throat in the gay bar. When I confronted him, he came clean."

"Blimey. You think you know a guy. I'm so sorry Janie, I've known him nearly ten years and I would never have thought he was capable of cheating. He's always been such an honest guy." "Apparently not. I dated him for over two years, I never had the slightest clue he was gay. Yeah, he told me that too." Twisting the bottle between his hands and slurping at it anxiously, Harry didn't think he could say anything that would help. "Anything I can do to help?" Janie shook her head, then changed tack and nodded. "Sure, hold on a sec." Harry finished his drink while waiting, dropping the bottle into the recycle bin in the kitchen - he had been here a dozen times in the last couple of months, he knew the home well. "I just. I know he said it was too dangerous for us to live together if I wasn't up for being turned, he has so many vampire officials through all the time, but I can't help but wonder if there was more to it." Janie held out a box, which Harry recognised was full of Vlad's stuff. For a member of the living dead club, he dressed surprisingly casual and colourful. "Take this, I don't think I can face him any time soon. You aren't planning to get married in the next couple of months right?"

"Nah, Gin wants to be done with the two year training placements before we set a date. I'll get his stuff to him. Unless you want to burn it and I'll pass that along instead?" "Tempting. I almost put garlic bread in there but I can't do it, I want to kill him for what he did but I don't want to hurt him." "I can offer to hex him painfully if that will help?" Janie smiled briefly, swiping at tear stained cheeks. "I appreciate it Harry. Just. Look after him, if I know him at all he will be beating himself up with guilt. Not that it stopped him, but still." Even now, Janie was kind and understanding in between the death threats, and Harry could not comprehend what Vlad was thinking cheating on her instead of being honest. Shrinking the box down to slip into his pocket, Harry hugged her goodbye. "I still think of you as a friend, you call if you need me yeah? Or if you decide you want me to hex him. Either way." She gave him another short smile, pushing her long blonde hair off her face and waving him off.

Finally apparating back to his own home, Harry was surprised to find Ginny was still awake. "Hey you, where you been?" Shrugging off his clothes, mindful of the pocket full of Vlad's things, Harry stretched out in bed next to Ginny. "Vlad's. Then Janie's. They broke up." Ginny tried to hide it, but the flicker of irritation at Vlad's name was still there. However, she had no such dislike for Janie and concern replaced it. "Oh Merlin. Who broke it off?" "I'm not sure. Vlad was a little shaky, and Janie seemed pretty crushed but you know, not about to pitch herself off the Astronomy Tower." If Janie wanted to tell Ginny everything, she could. But Harry wasn't about to violate both of their privacy, especially when it was about such a sensitive topic. "I'll go see her tomorrow, I'll even take ice cream and she can tell me how bad Vlad is for hours." Sighing as he rolled on his side to sleep, Harry pulled off his glasses and answered with "I know you don't like him Gin, but do try to remember we're talking about my best friend, who has saved my neck countless times now."

Ginny sighed behind him, but she did force out an "I know. Sorry." before he felt the bed shift as she got settled herself. Truth be told, it was -almost- a relief to have someone else's problems to focus on, he couldn't remember the last time he and Ginny had gone a week without fighting. Or a fortnight without arguing about how much time he spent with Vlad, and Harry was sick of justifying his friendship. It wasn't even that, or just that, she complained all the time that Harry didn't spend enough time doing this or that since he took a leave from the aurors corp. Harry was tired of fighting, both for work and at home. So he took a leave, to figure it out and Ginny took personal offence that he didn't spend his new found free time revolving around her. Not that she was around much anyway, Healer training took up a lot of her time.

Forcing the thoughts away, Harry closed his eyes and willed sleep to come. A couple of fitful hours rest later, he accepted he wasn't going to fall back asleep and grabbed his glasses, creeping quietly out of the bedroom in his boxers and padding downstairs for a cup of tea. Sally, the tawny owl bought to replace Hedwig after the snowy owl died, hooted balefully at Harry then resumed sleeping with her head under her wing. Stirring sugar and milk into the tea, Harry sighed quietly to himself. Vlad was gay? It wasn't a problem, Harry didn't care what Vlad did in his own bed/coffin, but of all the people Vlad thought he couldn't tell, was Harry really one of them? And to think of Vlad cheating on Janie, or anyone, was bizarre. Vlad had never even cheated on his homework, and Janie seemed to have been the only person to ever catch his attention in spite of numerous offers to the obviously powerful teen. If Janie told Ginny what had happened, Harry fully expected another fight about Vlad.

Gulping at his tea before it went cold and he had to find his wand to reheat it, Harry placed the cup down and reclined in his favourite armchair. If this had been any of his other friends, Vlad would be the person he went to. But now it was Vlad, there wasn't really anyone he thought of talking to. He fell asleep there, waking to Ginny looking at him strangely. "Something wrong with our bed?" "I couldn't sleep. Came down for a cup of tea, must have dozed off. Come on Gin, when do I sleep in my glasses?" Harry knew he had slept in them, because the world wasn't a blurry mix now. Ginny's eyes fell on the table, where his empty mug sat, then downwards, fixing on Harry's underwear. "Interesting dream?" "If it was I don't remember it."Stumbling off to the bathroom, Harry peed and brushed his teeth before switching on the shower. He jumped in surprise when Ginny joined him, stripping off and pressing her naked body to his.

* * *

If he turned her down there would only be another fight, so Harry went along with it and wondered when sex had gone from the hottest part of their relationship to such a chore. Not that Ginny noticed, going by the way she moaned and bit at his neck. He hated when she did that, and she knew it - the first time they had seen Janie with a proud, purpling hickey on her neck Vlad had said it was kind of a 'back off' sign to other vampires, and Ginny had been doing the same to Harry ever since. Actually, now he thought about it, Vlad hadn't done that to her in at least the last month. Realising his fiance was about to come, Harry put a little more effort into his thrusts and pulled out almost the second she was done. "You didn't..." Ginny noticed, even in her hazy state of bliss. "Forgot the contraceptive charm." Reaching a hand down to both clean himself up and bring himself off, Harry knew that was another bone of contention.

He wanted children, but on his terms, not because it was the 'traditional' point in their engagement to be trying. Because then Ginny would be pregnant, and everyone would push for them to get married before the baby was born and Harry didn't want that, he was tired of doing whatever any one else said. Spilling over his own hand, Harry finished cleaning himself like he intended to when he first got in the shower and moved to let Ginny use the spray while he got out to dry off. Towel wrapped around his waist, Harry went in search of his clothes and his wand. Pulling on a shirt but leaving it unbuttoned after his jeans and shoes were on, Ginny entered the room just in time to see Harry healing the bruise on his neck. "Why do you always do that?" "Because you know I hate it. Planting a back off signal to my best friend is not ok, I don't know how many times I've asked you to stop."

The redhead huffed in irritation but went back to dressing herself, raiding Harry's clothes for a t-shirt like she didn't have all the clothes in the world. "I don't remember seeing you buy this shirt before Harry?" Turning to the one she was pulling on, Harry almost smirked. "It's Vlad's, Janie was wearing it when she was here and spilled half the potions cabinet on herself drunk. You gave her a clean top to put on and I must have forgotten to give it back after it was cleaned." Ginny glared down at the fabric like it had burned her, but she couldn't take it off without being too obvious. "I'll be sure to separate it in the wash next time so you can give it back." "I wouldn't wear that to go visit Janie, if that's still the plan." Ginny grabbed the excuse, and Harry was relieved - it didn't look right on her. She dressed from her own clothes to avoid any more mix ups, and Harry finished dressing in peace. "I presume you'll be going to see Vlad again?" "Yeah. Maybe he will feel more chatty today. Tell Janie I said hi." "I will." Ginny had too much gloss on her lips again when she kissed him goodbye, and Harry barely waited for her to disapparate before he wiped his mouth.

Checking Vlad hadn't texted him with an absolute "stay away" Harry apparated to 'his' room there - it was a spare room but Harry had probably crashed in it more times than everyone else combined. It was exactly as he remembered it, down to the scorch mark on the wall where Vlad threw a fireball when Harry wouldn't give back his wand. Both of them could repair it, but it was like a little memory etched into the brickwork. Taking a step out into the domicile, Vlad wasn't in his room so Harry took himself down the stairs, looking around the UV protected rooms. The vampire slept in the day more often than not, but he didn't often sleep in his coffin, Vlad had always been in the habit of over working or ignoring exhaustion and dropping at any moment. Sure enough, the vampire was asleep on his sofa, hair in disarray and even asleep Harry could see he had been crying. Harry was one of the few people Vlad didn't sense as a threat and bolt awake for, so if he wanted Harry could go about quietly and leave Vlad to sleep.

Carefully prying the remote from next to Vlad, Harry flicked the tv on and checked Vlad was still sleeping. He was, right up until Harry saw what was on his TV screen and yelped in surprise. "Harry? What the blood and garlic are you doing?" Mouth opening and closing but no sound coming out, Harry tried to tear his eyes off the screen. "I was going to watch TV while I waited for you to wake up." That wasn't an unusual thing, Harry could turn up to Vlad's home while he wasn't even there, make himself food and watch a movie and Vlad would greet him like it was normal all the time. "I just... Wasn't expecting that!" Vlad appeared to have fallen asleep watching what Harry could only describe as gay vampire porn. Not that he'd ever seen anything like it, but between the two male participants and the fact one was biting the other, he could make a basic guess.

"It's fake. The biting. You know me better than that." "I thought so too. I'm just going to turn that off before I need obliviating." Harry clicked off the TV and turned to his friend. "Are you going to talk to me now?" Vlad pushed himself upright, padding over to the kitchen in nothing but his shorts and Harry wasn't sure why that suddenly bothered him - he and Vlad had spent whole weekends in their underwear playing board games and daring each other to try joke sweets from the Weasley twins. "You want tea?" "Yeah, thanks." Vlad could have made tea from where he was laying on the sofa. Hell, Vlad had made tea in his sleep once and it was actually drinkable. So either he was too tired to remember he could, or he wanted to avoid this conversation for another moment.

"You didn't seem too surprised by my choice in entertainment. So I'm going to take a wild stake in the dark and say you lied to me last night about where you were going. How is Janie? Should I be checking my mail for garlic?" That reminded Harry of the shrunken box in his pocket. Pulling it out and enlarging it, he placed it on the side near Vlad. "She told me to keep an eye on you. And said since she didn't want to have to see you any time soon, would I bring your stuff over. I checked there was nothing dangerous, she wants to kill you for what you did but she still loves you and doesn't want you hurt." Vlad shook his head as he levitated the tea tray over, the biscuits he hated but Harry loved there next to Harry's favourite mug. "That's better than I deserve. I wouldn't be surprised if there's a note in there somewhere to the effect of 'I wish you could see something in the mirror so you had to face yourself'. Its what I would say."

Unable to resist the sweetened crunchy confectionary, Harry chewed on a biscuit while Vlad went through the box. Swallowing down, he decided to address the elephant in the room but didn't get the chance before Vlad was sniffing the air and looking at his neck. "You smell like healing magic, so I guess Ginny still doesn't like you seeing me?" "Yeah but short of hypnosis that will probably never change. So. You're gay?" Vlad choked on his tea at Harry's blunt approach, but then his eyes flicked to the TV and he probably realised Harry could have got there on his own. "Yeah." "Vlad, I don't care who you want to... Bite. I just don't get why you went about it the way you did. You didn't tell me, and you could have been honest with Janie." Vlad sipped at his mug, the tight knot of his fingers telling Harry the mug was seconds from shattering.

* * *

"I... I didn't mean for things to go this way. I didn't tell anyone because I wanted to be sure before I did the whole 'coming out' thing. I went to that bar just to see if I felt like I belonged there, if I felt a little less confused surrounded by people I suspected were similar to me. I didn't mean to kiss that guy, he came on to me and I was kind of lost in things finally making sense to me. That's all that happened. I lied to Janie about how far it went so she would be more righteously angry. I hoped that would be better than just breaking her heart." Harry was in shock as Vlad spilled the truth, and he absolutely believed it was the truth - Vlad wouldn't lie about lying like that. "You would rather everyone believe you're a cheating bastard than admit you're gay?" "No. But I would rather everyone be cursing my name than have Janie feel like it was her fault for not knowing. I would rather be the bad guy if it helps her get over this."

Harry saw a pretty big flaw in that plan. "People are going to work out why you broke up when you start dating guys. And they are going to think you're a cheat. I just, I don't get it Vlad." Vlad sighed, putting his mug down with shaking hands. "That isn't really an issue. No vampire will care I cheated on a breather girl if it means getting in a coffin with the chosen one." Vlad didn't even want to turn Janie, let alone date full vampires but Harry didn't see the point in pointing that out. Though there was something in his face that screamed he was hiding something, Harry felt like he had probably pushed his friend enough today. "Gin went to see Janie today. So fair warning she may be baying for your dust depending what Janie tells her." "Because that will make such a change to our long, tumultuous tolerance of each other." "You gotta figure it out some time. Because I don't want anyone else as my best man."

The look Vlad shot him was unreadable, confusing. "I never wanted to have a problem with her, but she is never going to accept me as a vampire. As soon as she hears gay, she's going to say you shouldn't be alone with me in case I molest you, not just bite you." The worst thing about that was that Vlad was right. In spite of the fact Vlad had never bitten anything alive in his unlife, Ginny swore the vampire that had saved Harry's life countless times in the war against dark magic was dangerous. Harry disagreed, and knew some part of Ginny resented how close he and Vlad were but over the last two years they had learned to accept the presence of the other in his life. Or so he told himself when Ginny scowled at him going to see Vlad, or when Vlad's face fell whenever Ginny called demanding to know why Harry wasn't home yet. Sometimes, he mused, it would have made life a lot easier if Vlad was a girl so Harry could just marry his best friend. Not that he didn't love Ginny.

Vlad waited for Harry to go make more tea before quickly changing the TV over, and the two fell into silence while various things flickered on the screen, silence only broken by noisy slurping at tea and Harry crunching on biscuits. They had long ago learned they didn't have to talk all the time, but Vlad looked lost and Harry wished he knew what to say to cheer him up. He was about to try when the silence was broken again, the shrill vibrations of Harry's phone. Vlad didn't need to ask, just sighed and left the room as Harry answered his phone. "Hey Gin. How is she?" "Distraught. He cheated on her with a guy? How can you still be friends with him?" "Because there's more to him than that. Vlad is crushed about what he's done." "Didn't stop him doing it!" Scrubbing a hand over his stubbled jaw, Harry shook his head though nobody could see it. "I know. And I know he was wrong." "So ditch the bloody biter before he tries to get into your pants!" Vlad had been spot on about that. "Don't be ridiculous Gin! If they had split because Janie liked girls I wouldn't tell you to leave!"

"That's different, she's not a vampire!" "She dated one for two years, clearly she doesn't have the same issues with him you do." They bickered back and forth until Harry growled in frustration and hung the phone up. "Let me guess. I'm a terrible person and you shouldn't be friends with me, I might try to get into your pants and it's worse because I was unborn undead." It wasn't even a question, Vlad couldn't help but pick up surface thoughts from people around him and Ginny's were probably the most obviously negative to him, so Vlad knew what she would think. Turning to see Vlad leant against the door frame, it was clear he was dressing after a workout and a shower, a few stray drops of water on his bare chest sliding down to the black slim jeans his vampire friend lived in. "Do you really need to ask?" Vlad chuckled darkly, a sound he rarely made since he mastered his darker side - his reflection.

"Guess not. You can crash here if you want, I have a Council meeting, won't be back til about 2am." "Do you want me to stay?" Vlad didn't answer, speeding off to collect his council robes and Harry heard the distinct sound of Vlad disapparating to Transylvania - too far for most in one trip but Vlad barely broke a sweat when he took Harry along with him. Deciding sleeping alone in a place he essentially considered home anyway was more acceptable than going home to an irate fiance, Harry rooted through Vlad's cupboards and made an easy dinner, smiling at the pot of hot chocolate with "property of Harry" scribbled on it - Vlad's sister Ingrid would never admit to taking it, or enjoying hot chocolate to begin with, but the label was jinxed so Ingrid couldn't deny it - it dyed her hands red and gold (and almost got them both killed, she wasn't happy). Vlad had offered to get her her own, but that would have meant admitting she drank it.

* * *

It was a testament to their long friendship that Harry was not surprised or even really noticing the dried soya blood powder (just add water, for travelling vegetarian vampires) next to the teabags. Stirring his hot drink, Harry looked back at the tv. He shouldn't look. Vlad would know he had looked because Vlad knew everything. But Harry couldn't deny he was curious as to what Vlad was thinking when he realised a gorgeous, funny, intelligent girl wasn't what he wanted. Peering around like he was expecting to suddenly find a room full of people, Harry switched the DVD player back on. The males were both pale, lean and dark haired, so Vlad could have been pretending he was either one. He could see both of them were vampires straight off, so Vlad was right about the biting being fake.

Vlad had always been open with Harry about his sex life, it was normal boy talk, so he knew this wasn't what Vlad had been 'into' with Janie as one of the men tilted his head back, breathy whispers of "bite me" replacing things like kissing and touching. The other one lowered his fangs, stroking over the pulse point of his lovers throat before lowering his mouth down. There was a flurry of movement as they pulled at each others shirts, two bare chests against each other and deep groans instead of the high pitched whimpers female lovers made. The fake biting was rather convincing to his eyes, but didn't make him as uncomfortable as he expected. Fast forwarding slightly as they seemed to just be standing there biting, Harry was wondering about the mechanics. Which did Vlad see himself as? Presumably he had only been the penetrating partner with Janie, but there was a degree of common sense to tab A into slot B that Harry could work out.

He was a little uncomfortable as two naked men wrestled each other to the floor, unsure where to look as they both had blatant erections. Which made Harry feel suddenly lacking - they were huge! If this was what Vlad was into, he'd be walking funny! Shaking his head with a laugh, Harry envisioned Ingrid mocking Vlad for it. A desperate cry pulled his attention back to the TV, his eyes widening as he watched one pushing into the others body. Didn't it hurt? Girls were different, their bodies were designed for it and self lubricated and all that other stuff Harry remembered from magical sex ed. He hadn't paid much attention to the gay and lesbian side of things, in spite of the crude remarks Seamus had been making but Harry was almost certain Vlad had taken notes on it all, and they were probably in a little shrine with all of Vlad's Hogwarts work somewhere. Hermione had one, so he was sure the male version of her did too.

Realising his mind had drifted again, Harry focused back on the DVD. If being penetrated... like that hurt, it did not seem to be affecting the one taking it in any way, judging by the fact he was still hard, aroused and making sounds like Harry had never heard before in his life. He could feel the stirrings of his body responding, but ignored it in favour of both denial and watching rapturously as the 'giver' leaned down and bit on his lover - this is where Vlad had left it paused before. Apparently it was just before the climax, surprise and a spark of arousal filling Harry as he watched the taker come, spurting over himself without even touching his cock and all but wailing in pleasure. Harry couldn't help it, his mind substituting the vampire on screen with Vlad and imagining his deep voice groaning like that, arching in pleasure Harry couldn't imagine.

The biting one grunted against his lovers throat, hips shaking as he pulled out and came over the vampire below him, mingling fluids coating the pale skin and shining just a little brighter. Shuddering, Harry could hardly deny that had made his cock fill, erection straining beneath his trousers. Did it make him gay to enjoy that? Or was it just porn was designed to arouse? Either way, Harry ignored any deeper thoughts, lowering his fly and hissing as his hand wrapped around his cock, hypersensitive as he stroked with those sounds ringing in his ears. His climax was closer than he expected, arousal peaking as he felt his cock jerk and the images rose again, Vlad beneath him that way, pale and responsive and Harry came hard, spilling over his hand and grunting.

As the pleasurable fog lifted, Harry realised what he had just done. And what he was thinking. Hurrying to magic himself clean and to cover the scent of arousal in the air - Vlad could detect it - Harry switched the DVD off and stared at the blank screen for what could have been hours. His watch chimed midnight, so Harry cleaned up his tea and dinner things and hurried up to his room. There was a conversation he was never having with Vlad - "I think I like your taste in porn". Though he supposed he didn't think Vlad was as mad as he did an hour ago, those guys had seemed to enjoy it at least. Though that was also a conversation he was never having with his fiance - "Did you know gay sex looks like it could be fun?". Ginny would probably castrate him and lock him in a chastity belt surrounded by UV beams.

* * *

Changing into his pyjamas, Harry lay staring up at the ceiling trying to straighten his head out. "One time doesn't mean anything. I like girls. I'm sure there are other straight guys who have enjoyed that once or twice." That was what Harry told himself, rolling over onto his side and shoving his glasses aside to fall asleep. He was just drifting off when he heard the tell-tale sound of two people apparating in, keeping his breathing even - there were only half a dozen people who could separate in here, and two of them were him and Vlad. "Harry's here. You can crash down in the crypt if you want, I gotta sleep but we can talk tomorrow." That was Vlads voice, and he recognised the other one, silky and dark, as Ingrid. "Thanks. Just cannot deal with Malik right now." Malik was Ingrid's vampire boyfriend, though at one time they had actually thought he was their brother but that turned out to be a mistake and now the two were together. Though as he knew Ingrid, Harry assumed that just meant they had sex in between trying to kill each other.

"Yeah. Harry had a fight over the phone with Ginny about me. If only he heard the less than friendly stuff she thought about me before. Add to that the homophobia, should make for an explosive next meeting." Harry was instantly curious, but kept his attention on the voices. "You could just vamp up and tell him you want him. Then he could drop the harpy and you two can play slayers and vampires like the disgusting lovesick puppies you are. I'll never understand what was wrong with the two youngest redheads, at least the older ones were either funny, smart or wrestled with dragons." "He isn't gay! And I'm not sacrificing our friendship to make a fool of myself. Now be quiet before we wake him, and go find a soundproof coffin so I can't hear you judging me." The two parted ways - the whooshing of speed travel distinctive - and Harry bolted upright, thinking hard and heart racing. It was lucky this room was specially warded to mute the sounds of a heartbeat, it let Harry sleep here at night when Vlad was entertaining vampire 'friends'.

How long had Ingrid known about Vlad? Though she was his sister, she could have seen it before Vlad did and just waited for him to realise it on his own. Which could also go for the apparent revelation - Vlad wanted him. No wonder he didn't care what other people thought of his actions but was honest with Harry. Well, he wasn't sleeping now. Several hours soul searching later, Harry was no closer to deciding what to do with this new information and spent a while under a hot shower trying to wake up a little. Partially successful, he ambled downstairs to find Vlad and Ingrid with the shades drawn (no UV filter in the world would make Ingrid Dracula comfortable in sunlight) and mugs Harry recognised as full of warmed blood. "Morning Ingrid. Didn't know you were here." "It's my brothers home, I didn't realise you had any say in it." "I don't!" Harry wasn't awake enough for Ingrid's cutting wit, taking the coffee Vlad handed him happily. "I was just under the impression you lived in Transylvania with that biker boy who told me I looked too peaky to eat."

"Ingrid just wanted to talk about something, that's all." "Is that a hint for me to take off?" Vlad said "no" as Ingrid said "yes", but Harry shook his head and downed his coffee. "I should go anyway, can't avoid Ginny forever. Much as Ingrid tries." He caught Vlad's chuckle as he disapparated back to his own home, finding a note on the table in Ginny's childlike scrawl. "We need to talk." Satisfied he was safely alone now, Harry dumped his clothes in the laundry pile and stretched out on his bed for some much needed rest. He jerked awake violently when Ginny shot him with a stinging hex, hoping he hadn't been making sounds in his sleep to match the wood he was now sporting. "Time is it?" Harry rubbed his eyes sleepily, realising he had taken off his watch. "Just gone four. Do I even want to know why you didn't come home last night? Or why you're apparently catching up on missed sleep now?" Guzzling the bedside glass of water to get rid of the dry, stuffy feeling in his mouth, Harry sat up properly.

"Oh come on. Vlad had council, said I could crash there. He got home after I fell asleep, and I stayed long enough to say hi to Ingrid and drink a cup of coffee before leaving them to talk. I came home, for comfy and apparently dozed off. What exactly did I do wrong?" "Stay out all night with the newly out biter who puts his... fangs anywhere willing?" Right now Harry wished he had Vlad's ability to pick up surface thoughts, he desperately wanted to know what Ginny thought of his best friend and what she was hiding. "I have stayed over at Vlad's like a hundred times, why is this one different? Because he's gay? Funnily enough, I don't actually care what Vlad does in the privacy of his own coffin." "You say that like he's so normal!" Anger starting to soften the erection he woke with, Harry climbed out of bed. "He didn't want to be a vampire, I'm not going to judge him for things he had no control over."

Ginny scowled, watching Harry dress. "He's just... unnatural. I refuse to continue tolerating him. So it's crunch time. Him or me." Harry gaped at his fiance, the ring on her finger reminding him at one point he couldn't imagine life without her. "Fine. Give me back my mothers ring." Ginny looked aghast, as though Harry had just declared he was the new Voldemort and off to a gay orgy. "You're choosing that gay freak over me?" "I'm choosing the best friend I wouldn't have made it through the war without, and who has put up with the way you treat him for years just to be a good friend over the girl who thinks I'm a possession to be controlled, and is telling me I should give up my friend." Ginny yanked the ring off and threw it at him, but didn't leave. "Did you know he didn't actually fuck that guy? He kissed him, and decided Janie was better off being angry at him than just heartbroken. Even when he was struggling to figure out who he is, he wanted to try and make the pain lessen for her. I'm leaving, I expect you to be gone when I come back tomorrow."

"You're going to him?" "No. I'm going to see Hermione, I haven't seen her in weeks because I'm always trying to appease you while you utterly failed to support me wanting to give up fighting." Using a specialised summoning spell, Harry put all the things he couldn't bear to lose if Ginny trashed the place in revenge into a backpack, slung it over his shoulder and disapparated. He landed outside Hermiones home - he was keyed in to her wards but wanted her to open the door and see him there. Knocking and waiting, Harry hoped she would let him explain. He heard footsteps, and was surprised to find Luna on the other side of it. "Oh, hello Harry." "Uh, hi Luna. This is still Hermiones place right?" "Of course. Would you care to come in?" Harry nodded, following the dreamy floaty blonde into the building. Hermione was sat in the kitchen, typing away on a laptop and he could see her heavily-abused coffee mug at the side. "I've tried to tell her to take a break, but some people never change." Luna leaned down and kissed Hermione on the cheek, which won her a soft smile and then she wandered off.

* * *

"Hi." Harry suddenly forgot how to form a sentence. Hermione looked up, apparently slightly surprised he was there. "Oh, hey stranger. Have a seat." Harry sat down awkwardly, suddenly unsure he was welcome. "Before I get into the soul deep stuff and explain why I haven't seen you in a while - Are you and Luna a thing?" Hermione finally stopped typing, closing the laptop and noisily slurping at her coffee. "Yes, though nobody else really knows yet. Your turn. Going somewhere?" She indicated his backpack, and he was quick to shake his head. "No no, I just wanted to make sure some special stuff was safe while Ginny leaves. Never trust a redhead not to trash the place in revenge." Hermione nodded absentmindedly, then her eyes widened. "Leaves? Revenge? Have you two split?" "Yeah. Its a very long story, do you have time for a recently single wizard to get slightly drunk and heartfelt with?"

Hermione chuckled, then nodded. "Just let me go check on Hugo, he's teething and I want to make sure Luna is giving him the potion, not telling him nargles will fix it." "Can I see him? I feel like he was a newborn last time I saw him." She beckoned him along, and Hermiones son by a one night stand, apparently before she switched teams, looked huge. "Arry!" The little brown haired boy held his arms up, demanding his uncle Harry's attention. "Go ahead, might cheer him up." Harry scooped the little boy up, getting a drooling kiss for his trouble but the smile was worth it. "I missed you little man. Assuming your mommy doesn't hate me when I leave I promise to visit more often." "Yay!" Harry suspected Hugo had only understood visit more often, but still. Hermione checked his gums, soothing them with a potion and settling him down for his nap. "Go on. Harry needs your brains and heart now, hear him out."

Luna ushered them out with a slightly vacant smile, but Harry knew she was sharp and unique behind the dreamy exterior. Hermione led them back downstairs, pulling out a bottle of wine. "Unless you want stronger?" "No no, wine works." She poured them both a generous glass, then they settled opposite ends of her sofa. "Right then. Hugo is napping, it's not yet 6pm and we have alcohol. Talk." Taking a gulp for courage, Harry tried to think where to begin. "Bear with me a little. Vlad and Janie broke up." "What!?" "I will get to that, but it's a pertinent point." Hermione barely restrained herself from asking more and nodded at him to continue. "You know how I took time out from the aurors to kind of find myself? Well, Ginny started deciding that as I had so much free time, I should be waiting around to spend all the time I could with her. I've seen Vlad like three times this month, not including the last couple of days."

"I bet Ginny loved that." Harry chuckled - everyone knew the two didn't get along, but it was never explicitly mentioned in conversation. "Yeah, she kept calling to ask where I was. And you know how Vlad hates ring tones." Hermione finished her glass and poured a second, topping Harry's up too. "It got to the point she got mad at me for not telling her I was out buying groceries. And every time we had sex she was leaving bruises on my neck, so if I somehow escaped to Vlad's she would be warning him off from afar." Hermione nodded, sipping from her glass. "Ginny never did take the vampire revelation well did she?" Hermione had twigged it before Harry had even considered such things, and been the one to tell Vlad she knew. "No. And in spite of the fact I would not have survived the war without the super speedy reaction times and special powers of the biter, she still never warmed to him. Vlad can read surface thoughts remember, and I can't help but wonder what she really thinks near him because I doubt he's telling me the worst."

"And what does this have to do with Ginny and Janie and breakups?" "Right. So Janie and Vlad split, and Vlad just said he cheated on her" Hermione gasped "wait! And kicked me out." Hermione closed her mouth. "So I went to see Janie, and she explained. Vlad's gay, her friend saw him kissing some guy in a gay bar and when she confronted him, he admitted it and said he had slept with him. I only told Ginny they had broken up, and she went to see Janie the next day while I went back to Vlad's. He went into more detail then." Mouth dry from talking, Harry knocked back the rest of his glass, feeling pleasantly fuzzy as they drained the rest of the bottle into their glasses. "He told me - and I believe him - that all he did was kiss him, but he wanted Janie to be angry rather than just sad so she could get over him easier." Hermione contemplated him over the rim of her glass, then nodded. "That sounds like him. I mean it's still wrong but I can't see Vlad as a cheat."

Harry hmm-ed in agreement as he took another swallow, wondering if he should carry on. "So, what else is there? I can see it on your face and I don't see how this broke you and Ginny up." "So, I was at Vlad's talking with him, and Ginny called again. Went mad at me about Vlad cheating on Janie, then more about how much she dislikes him. Said he was going to try and get into my pants, which Vlad predicted rightly beforehand. I hung up on her eventually, and Vlad said I could crash there while he had to leave for the council meeting. When I got up Ingrid was there and they were talking, so I went home and fell asleep. Ginny woke me up, got mad about me staying out all night and ranted about Vlad some more. Then after some more arguing, she told me I had to choose between her and Vlad. I chose Vlad. He's took her shit for years to be a good friend and she calls him an unnatural freak. Not having that."

* * *

Draining the last of his glass, Harry placed it back on the table and leant back, enjoying getting all this off his chest and the mild sense of drunkenness on Hermiones very comfortable sofa. "What else aren't you telling me?" "Um. Something I'm kind of embarassed to admit to." There was no point lying to Hermione, she knew him too well. "Well its just me and we are both just tipsy enough to laugh about it." Harry felt his cheeks heat with the memory, trying to find the words. "When I went to Vlad's yesterday, he was asleep so I went to put the tv on, I've done it dozens of times before. Except there was never... If you tell him I told you I'm feeding you to Ingrid - there was never gay porn on it before." Hermione found this hilarious, having to place her glass down and clutching her stomach. "I can't see him as a porn guy." She managed to pant out as she controlled her laughter and knocked back the last of her glass. "More wine?" Hoping for the Dutch courage, Harry nodded and watched as Hermione shakily summoned another bottle.

Full glasses again, Harry took another gulp. "So we talked about him coming out and stuff, then Ginny called so Vlad went to his gym room. When he came back he said he had council and that I could stay, then practically flew out of there. Apparating, not as a bat." Another big gulp as Harry's cheeks burned, this was what he didn't want to admit to. "I made dinner, had a cup of tea and... My curiosity got the better of me." Hermiones bright, glazed eyes fixed on his flushed cheeks then, and her smile was too knowing for Harry's comfort. "So you watched the porn? Oh Merlin, you liked it! Its an epidemic!" Hermione lapsed into giggles again, spilling wine in her lap and not appearing to notice. "Sorry, this is very serious" another giggle "and I am a supportive friend. Did you like it?" Harry gripped his glass tightly, and figured Hermione wouldn't judge him for homosexual thoughts as he nodded. "There's more."

If he wasn't halfway to drunk off his ass Harry would never have answered her then. "I was just watching, and the guys in it were slim and pale and dark haired - and vampires." Almost reaching to drink from the bottle now, Harry had to place his glass down as his hands shook. "I might have accidentally thought of Vlad like that. More than once. And I may have overheard Vlad and Ingrid talking because I couldn't sleep because I was confused and I think Vlad likes me and I don't know what to do!" The words rushed out of him in one breath, and Hermione looked as though he had thrown them at her physically. "Right. Drunk me is trying to be logical. You both literally just broke up with long term partners. I would say take a few days to yourself, tell Vlad you broke up with Ginny and want to be alone. He will be hurt but he'll respect it. Think about it. If you think there's a chance you want that, tell him. But don't go half cocked" that had her giggling again amongst the serious talk "and hurt him. You two are best friends, don't risk it if you aren't sure."

That was essentially what he needed to hear, affection for Hermione forgiving him for Ginny being so possessive of his time and letting him drink and open his heart on her sofa surging. "Its funny. I used to think it would have been easier if Vlad was a girl, because then I could marry my best friend and not worry." "We did all say you were like an old married couple. Minus the sex. Which is a big point for you to think about. I know you saw porn and thought it was okay, but there is probably more to it than that video. What if Vlad only wants to top, are you going to chicken out if he goes for your butt?" That hadn't actually occurred to Harry yet, proving Hermione knew best again. "In fact, hold on." Hermione drunkenly staggered across the living room to a store cupboard, rifling through a stack of papers and 'oooh-ing' as she did so before pulling out a sheaf of parchment. "I made notes. Obviously. Here. Read this. Sober. And work out if you can do this before you work out if you should."

Luna seemed to materialise from nowhere in time to catch Hermione losing her balance. "Do you require more drunken insight, or can I put her to sleep this off?" Harry drained his glass and managed to re-cork the wine bottle they hadn't finished. "I'm good thanks." "There's a spare room. Its a bit sparse but there's a bed so you can sleep yours off too?" Harry knew he was in no shape to apparate, so he nodded and followed Luna levitating a half conscious Hermione (he had forgotten how much of a lightweight she was with her drink), clinging to the bannister as the world spun a little. The bed looked beautiful, and he barely registered Luna telling him where the bathroom was before he crawled into the magical creation and fell asleep almost instantly. He woke in the early hours of dawn feeling rather sore in the head, and there was a practically glowing bottle of water on the window ledge. "Luna, I love you" was Harry's first thought as his dry mouth cried out relief for the water. Next was his bladder demanding attention, dashing to the bathroom and just about making it.

Washing his hands, Harry looked at his reflection. Three days of stubble clouded his face, bloodshot eyes and the general look of "I look like hell" written over him. Splashing cold water on his face, Harry heard Hugo starting to cry and figured he could look in on the boy. It was evident the second he went in to the nursery he needed changing, so Harry wisely cast a scent blocking charm so he wouldn't vomit on the boy with his presently delicate stomach before braving the nappy. "You little man, are disgusting, it's a good thing you're so cute." Clean and dry, Harry checked the boys gums didn't look too sore before offering him his magically warmed bottle. Luna appeared just as Harry was winding him, looking pleased that Hugo was in good hands. "Want to bring him down? I have hangover relievers." That sounded perfect to Harry, so he carried the little boy down the stairs and deposited him into his high chair. The magical marvel of hangover potions cleared his head and settled his stomach, allowing him to offer Luna a hot drink while she started feeding Hugo a breakfast he seemed more inclined to wear than eat.

* * *

"Do you want children of your own Harry?" "I haven't really had chance to think about it properly, Ginny had been on at me for ages but I just dropped listening because it was always about what she wanted." Luna nodded understandingly, sipping at her hot chocolate (she never touched caffeine) while Harry got a second coffee in him and felt the tiredness start to lift. "I never expected to but Hermione came with this little monster. And he's quite sweet I suppose." Harry knew Hermione wouldn't be with anyone who didn't adore Hugo, so he took her words with a pinch of salt. "Tell Hermione I said thank you for everything, I should go home before I bottle it." Remembering to pick up the notes Hermione had given him with his backpack, Harry gave Luna a hug goodbye, kissed Hugo's wavy hair and waved as he disapparated.

His home looked surprisingly empty with all of Ginnys things gone, he hadn't realised just how much she had taken over the place. He suspected he hadn't heard the last from her, but right now his home was his own again as he reset the wards to bar her just dropping in. Typing out a quick message to Vlad saying he and Ginny had split, but Harry wanted a couple of days to himself, he looked at the notes like they may explode. "This is ridiculous, I'm a grown man." Harry made himself a cup of tea, made some toast to go easy on his stomach and sat down. "You know where I am if you need me." was Vlad's reply, making him glow at Vlad respecting his wishes but letting him know he was available if Harry wanted to talk.

The top sheet of notes was already in Harry's area of knowledge, so he skipped that one. The second was more Hermiones game now it seemed, and that was hurriedly put aside before he got images he really didn't want. The last one was what he was searching for. His mind whirled at the sheer amount of information. Could he do this? Would he panic if Vlad wanted to 'top'? There was a whole paragraph listing various spells, like 'cleansing' spells, lubricating spells and (Harry's eyes widened at the implication) stretching spells. Then there was a little bit on something called a 'prostate gland' that apparently aided pleasure when being penetrated. Did he want to know what he was in for? Harry read through the whole sheet first, finding that apparently relaxation was very important.

Mastering his courage, Harry took himself for a nice long bath and was suddenly grateful to Ingrid jokingly buying him a bath set in their "most useless gift" contest - Harry was undoubtedly a shower man. Reading through the list of spells again, Harry settled on cleansing and lubricating, but the stretching could wait until he was feeling a little braver. Stretching out on his bed, Harry reached down to stroke his cock, starting with familiarity while he adjusted to the bizarre feelings those spells had instigated in him. He let his mind wander, let it lead him where it wanted to go and it settled on Vlad. Picturing the intense focus Vlad could have, those dark blue eyes zeroed in on Harry's body and a cool hand around his heated erection, Harry felt his cock twitch and a small sound of pleasure left his mouth. He had skimmed over the oral sex part, not wanting to freak himself out over something new, but now he was picturing Vlad's mouth travelling down his body.

Dropping his other hand down to rub his balls, Harry tentatively reached lower down. In his mind it was Vlad, who's eyes darkened with desire when he felt Harry's body ready for him. The angle was a little difficult, so Harry bent his knees higher and sat up more, giving him more leeway to reach down and hesitantly trace a finger around the tight muscle guarding his body. It tingled, almost tickled but wasn't unpleasant, letting Vlad's slim, pale hands replace his and pictured Vlad breaching him as his finger slid in just a little. There was no word for the feeling inside him other than strange, but Harry didn't think it felt that different to using his fingers on a girl and he had done that countless times. Slowly pushing the finger in further, it was a little uncomfortable but if it was Vlad, Vlad would never hurt him, he would take his time and make Harry comfortable.

He might even use his mouth to distract Harry as he pushed a second finger in, gently moving them in and out as his cool tongue teased the sensitive tip of his cock, precum beading under the dark gaze and desire and Vlad tasted him eagerly. Instinct had Harry crooking his fingers up a little, and the sudden pleasure shocked him as he grazed... something. Trying again, Harry rubbed gently at the small bump he could feel inside him. The next sounds of pleasure he made were louder, groans and even a whimper as he felt white hot sensation burn through him. Biting his lip, Harry kept up the pressure and the fantasy, Vlad watching him writhe in want for more and keeping him on the edge, never quite pushing him over. A last few rough tugs at his cock and Harry was coming, hard and hot and heavy over his chest and stomach, feeling the muscles of his ass clench around his fingers and imagining Vlad clenching like that around his cock giving him a pleasant quiver of aftershocks. Well, he couldn't say Vlad didn't make excellent masturbation fuel.

He felt oddly empty as he pulled his fingers free and collapsed back on his bed, sweaty and sticky and shaky but sated. While new, uncomfortable and a little terrifying to begin with, that had probably been a better orgasm than he had had with Ginny in weeks. Maybe even months. There was a hint of discomfort at the unusual stretch he had put his body through, and Harry expected that would be more prominent with a thick cock filling him up (he had seen Vlad showering more than once, they weren't shy after apparition practice losing clothes left right and centre) but he hoped the climax would be more intense too. It was a little early for rushing to judgement, but Harry felt like that was a tick next to "I can do this". Cleaning himself up magically, Harry knew it was only the middle of the day but he wanted a nap, to help wrap his head around everything and snuggled under the covers. Vlad was a hugger, at least with people he knew, but was he a snuggler? Harry had never asked. A small part of him mumbled "I hope so" as his eyes fluttered closed.

* * *

Gently waking a couple of hours later, Harry felt surprisingly content for a recently single, sexuality-questioning and somewhat unemployed wizard. Hermione was right that he should take time, ensure this wasn't a rebound or wishful thinking and end up hurting Vlad. Cleaning charms were good, but nothing beat a nice hot shower and Harry promised himself he would exercise tomorrow - tonight he was going out, buying a huge pile of comfort food and lazing around in his underwear watching daft movies because he had no other responsibility but himself for a day or two. He missed Hogsmeade candy, and resolved to go visit the area again soon but muggle confectionary was sufficient for today.

Which is how Harry ended up halfway through a tub of cookie dough ice cream, feeling a little sick but still cramming in some jelly beans that weren't at risk of being earwax flavoured (Vlad couldn't even eat Bertie Botts beans, if he got a garlic one he would crumble to dust) and a few bars of chocolate. A run through of Pirates Of The Caribbean movies filled his evening, leaving him chuckling happily to himself as he went to bed. Rising the next day (well, it was nearing midday but still) Harry made good on his promise to himself and hit the workout room, though he was careful not to overdo it and puke. The more he pondered Vlad's behaviour, the more Harry realised there may have been an undercurrent of more all along. The vampire was naturally considerate and sensitive, but the only two people in the world he accommodated almost without question were Harry and Ingrid. Ingrid was his sister, but regardless of everything they had gone through together Harry could never have described their friendship as brotherly, but he had never stopped to dwell on why.

Vlad always made sure he had hot chocolate (he couldn't stand the stuff himself) and Harry's favourite biscuits and food in, even when Harry had barely been to his friends house because of Ginny he was always prepared. Vlad was the one who came up with their three day rule - if they heard nothing off the other for more than three days, worry. It had saved Harry's life, he was abducted on the third day and there wasn't a spell in the world to stop Vlad tracking him down and wiping out a room full of death eaters. Any time something was wrong, or even when something made Harry happy - he wanted to tell Vlad. Vlad had been the first he told about planning to propose, and the first call he made when Ginny said yes. Vlad had cancelled a VHC meeting When Harry got dragonpox, and stayed up all day and all night stopping Harry scratching by talking to him when the itching got unbearable. He had coached, coerced and cheered Harry through OWLs, NEWTs, auror exams and been front of the room in spite of the daylight hour when Harry graduated Auror academy.

Since they were eleven year-olds, Vlad had been there supporting Harry, fighting by his side and Harry knew Vlad would dust himself before he intentionally hurt Harry. Hell, he would probably consider it if it he accidentally hurt Harry. Suddenly, he couldn't wait another moment. Unless there was a well kept secret or Vlad had been very busy, the vampire had no more idea about gay sex in practice than Harry (though he could guarantee Vlad knew more in theory). They could figure it out together, just like they always had and probably always would. Hoping he wasn't interrupting something important, and that Vlad was conscious, Harry apparated off to Vlads home. "Harry?" That wasn't Vlad's voice, it was Ingrid's. "Hey Ingrid. Is he home?" "No, he's gone out to get some things for me. I doubt breather boy would mind you waiting here for him." A hint of nerves crept in now he had to wait, anxiously bouncing his leg as he sat down. "So, is it too private to ask or is it ok if I ask what's had you spending more than six hours awake in Vlad's not-a-dark-gloomy-castle?"

Ingrid tsked into her glass but moved to sit down anyway. "You know about me and Malik? I think dating is a strong word." Harry nodded, gesturing for her to continue. "Well you know it isn't a serious or committed thing, and I think I'm pregnant. Vlad's just gone to get the tests and stuff, he spent most of yesterday talking me out of going crazy. Though he was exhausted enough he almost forgot his sun spells." Harry had been about to congratulate Ingrid, but she didn't look that thrilled. "Is it not a good thing?" "Malik is going to hit the roof, he hates children." "So? That's his problem. Even if he isn't interested in father hood, you of all people can rock the independent woman thing and despite the appearance you try to make, I know you well enough to know you will make a great mother." Ingrid didn't answer, possibly unnerved by his emotionally charged speech as he tried not to blurt out "I love your brother. I think" to her, though if he remembered correctly Ingrid had told Vlad if he owned up Harry would go for it? Maybe she could see Harry's feelings before Harry could.

Vlad returned a short while later, looking mildly surprised to see Harry but giving him a quick nod before moving to hand Ingrid the bag. "Magical, vampire and human tests. If you're still uncertain after all those I give up!" Vlad dropped heavily into his armchair, and Harry was careful to keep his surface thoughts on Ingrid so Vlad wouldn't hear why Harry had appeared in his home with no apparent reason after he had said he wanted a few days alone only yesterday. "Wizard boy here entered with a great sense of excitement, I shall leave you to talk." There was a knowing smirk playing over Ingrid's mouth in spite of her obvious nerves about potential motherhood. As she left the room Vlad turned confused eyes to his best friend. "So, how can I help you? Garlic, how much sugar have you been eating Harry? You smell like liquid candyfloss is your new blood."

"That was last night. And not important. Are you like, listening in?" Harry indicated his brain, and Vlad shook his head. "No, I try not to." "Well, do it. Its faster and purer than words." He waited for those dark blue eyes to be focused on him, shivering under the intense gaze before Harry opened his mind to Vlad. He didn't hide anything, starting at the overheard conversation between Vlad and Ingrid, then the argument with Ginny, the slightly drunken memories of talking to Hermione. He showed him the memories that should have been embarrassing, his body's response to the gay biter movie, his 'personal exploration' and his little moment of revelation before he came here. They were both panting when he was done, pushing that much memory into a few minutes enough to overwhelm them both a little. "Harry... What?"

* * *

Standing and pulling Vlad to his feet in front of him, Harry looked up at his friend. "Tell me I'm not making a fool of myself? It should have been you from the start." Vlad still looked hesitant, but Harry saw the way his eyes dropped to his mouth. Figuring he had to make a little of the distance up here, Harry leaned up and pressed his lips to Vlads. It didn't feel strange, or 'gay' or anything other than right, a natural extension of their friendship slotting in to place as Vlad finally responded. A cool hand slid up to cup Harry's jaw, still gentle but the kiss a little deeper now. "I knew it! Now stop before I hex you both." Vlad was smiling as they broke apart and it made Harry's stomach flutter, his heart skip a little. He should have been noticing this from the beginning.

"So, three world's worth of tests. What's the verdict?" "I'm pregnant." Harry forced himself not to pout when Vlad moved from next to him, offering his sister a hug. "If he doesn't take it well, you have two options. You can come stay here, as long as you need. Or you can remind him I'm the most powerful magical vampire in the world and I will happily hex him six ways to Sunday before dumping him in a garlic pit for knocking my sister up and then ditching. Obviously you can do that, but you have the baby to think about now." Ingrid chuckled, letting Vlad offer her some comfort. "I don't care what time it is, what state any of us are in" Harry flushed at the implication "if you need to get away, or blood forbid he gets mad or aggressive with you, come straight here. He can't apparate, and he's never been officially invited in because you always side along him. You'll be safe here." It was wrong to be more attracted to Vlad watching him be a good brother, Harry was certain of it.

Ingrid spent another moment composing herself, then disapparated. Harry had about three seconds to think of what to say, but then he was being pressed into the sofa and Vlad was kissing him. Struggling to think around the vampire sucking wetly at his tongue, Harry gripped at Vlad's muscular shoulders and whimpered. Vlad seemed to remember Harry had to breathe and broke away, still smiling but his eyes were dark with desire. Vlad could probably hear the blood pulsing in his cock and Harry was sure he hadn't got it up so fast since he was about thirteen. "Wait" Harry wasn't sure where he found the brain capacity to say that, but Vlad backed off all the same. "I don't mean like that, but I'll be damned if you're seducing me on the sofa when there are usable beds upstairs." Vlad's smirk made his erection twitch, and Harry found himself flitted up the stairs. Vlad stopped up there, hesitation clear on his features.

"What's wrong?" "Didn't want to assume you were ok with my coffin." Grinning, Harry shoved Vlad towards his bedroom door. "I'm not shy about you being a vampire you idiot." He was suddenly aware this was the coffin Vlad had shared with Janie. "No its not, she couldn't 'do it' in one. Said it felt wrong." Vlad looked hesitant again, so Harry made his intent clear. "Shut up and get in the coffin Vlad." The vampire looked relieved, making Harry jump when he snapped his fingers and they were both stripped down to underwear. "You cannot get undressed in a coffin, it's impossible." Harry shrugged, then pushed Vlad to lie down and climbed on top to kiss him again. It was strange, Vlad was firm muscle where he was used to soft and curves, but it was Vlad and he wanted it. "You don't have to do this you know." He could feel Vlad hard against his thigh, and it didn't bother him like he thought it would - he was the one making Vlad aroused and that only fuelled his fire more.

"I won't lie and say I'm not very aware I have no idea what I'm doing, but how is that different to everything else we have ever done?" "That was life or death. This isn't something to just rush into and regret." Sighing but grinning, Harry marshalled his nerve and reached down to grab Vlad's firm erection. "Vlad, I appreciate that but if you don't stop talking I'm going to give your mouth something to do." Vlad's eyes lit up as they fell down to the damp stain spreading across Harry's tented underwear, looking up hopefully again. "Maybe I should start reciting potions ingredients to hurry you along." Shaking his head, Harry raised himself up and felt Vlad reach tentatively for his waistband. Harry met his hand, pushing down encouragingly until he felt the fabric stretched over his cock and then it was free, twitching under Vlad's hungry gaze.

A split second later Harry found himself seated up against the back of the coffin and Vlad's mouth wrapped around the head of his cock, sucking at the tip while Harry writhed beneath his ministrations. "Merlin Vlad, are you sure you haven't done this before?" Harry clung to the side of the coffin, Vlad's mouth sinking down his shaft and, going by the groans Vlad made around his cock Harry didn't know who was enjoying it more. The rush of blood against his tongue must be driving Vlad wild, but Harry couldn't feel fangs as Vlad bobbed his head, hollowing his cheeks and sucking harder, tongue swiping up the underside and Harry knew this would be over embarrassingly fast. Hoping Vlad could hear his mind screaming "I'm gonna come" he arched up in to the cool mouth and all but howled in release. Vlad didn't miss a beat, swallowing around him until Harry felt like jelly.

Vlad let Harry slip from his mouth, wiping a little excess saliva off his lips and looking up at Harry. "Was that ok?" "No, I came like that because I was bored. Fuck Vlad, that was intense." That brought a smile to his friends face as he rose back to face level, but hesitated before he kissed Harry. A little unsure himself after Vlad sucked him off, Harry figured it was worth feeling Vlad kiss him again. He could taste a little bit of bitter flavour, but it didn't really concern him as Vlad kissed him thoroughly. He had never known Vlad have a penchant for dirty talk, but the rough whispers in his ear had Harry hardening again already. "Did you picture me when you watched that DVD? I know I was picturing you, imagining it was you inside me making me come like that." Harry could only whimper as Vlad's hand wrapped around him, but his mind was full of the fantasy he had climaxed to - Vlad beneath him, arching and writhing. "Thought so. But then you showed me how you thought of me inside you too, and you looked beautiful. Which do you want first?"

Vlad was giving him the choice, knowing Harry could easily hit scared out of his mind if he was pushed past his limits. "I... I want to top first." Vlad didn't even hesitate, shedding his tight black boxers and leaning back enticingly. Harry couldn't help but zero in on Vlad's cock, thick and hard against his lean stomach. "You gonna leave me hanging here?" Vlad was casually seductive, not really trying but watching him reach down to fist his own cock, eyes fluttering closed and slightly swollen, pouting lips parting with a gasp, Harry had never wanted anyone so much. Fumbling for his wand in the pile of clothes, Harry carefully cast the cleansing and lubricating spells - he wanted to watch Vlad feel the pleasure inside before he lost himself too.

Vlad hissed a little as the cold liquid coated his insides, but he whimpered and pleaded in all the right ways when Harry's shaking fingers slipped between the cleft of his ass, rubbing at the guardian muscle until it relaxed enough. Remembering it had felt a little uncomfortable for him, Harry pushed his finger in slowly, just to get him used to the feeling. Vlad wriggled a little, but nodded for Harry to continue. Moving the finger back and forth, Harry carefully added a second and moved with more purpose, searching for the spot that could make Vlad see stars. It was obvious when he struck gold, Vlad's body twisting beautifully as Harry rubbed his finger tips over the bump. "Harry, please?" Vlad was looking up at him desperately, done with the teasing. Casting the lube spell over his cock, Harry suddenly knew why Vlad hissed but it couldn't cool his burning desire.

He felt like a virgin all over again as he moved into place, grasping his cock and pressing against Vlad. There was some resistance, but Vlad clung to his shoulders and told him to keep going, wrapping his legs tight around Harry's waist when he was all the way in. "You ok?" "Yeah, just give me a minute." Harry could use a minute himself, fighting not to come instantly at the fact he was inside Vlad, tight beyond belief and shaking against him. Vlad finally rocked his hips a little, testing the angle and motion before he nodded at Harry to move. It was mindblowing, feeling Vlad cling to him, feeling him move to meet each thrust and Harry couldn't believe they had taken so long to try this. Vlad was faring no better, cock rock solid between their stomachs as they moved against each other and the sounds he made drove Harry wild, heat searing down his spine and his hips moving harder and faster of their own accord. "Blood Harry, I'm gonna come" Harry leant back a little, wanting to see Vlad climax and he wasn't disappointed.

He felt Vlad's nails break skin as he came, crying out in pleasure and trembling as he spurted over himself, and Harry's name was in there somewhere as Vlad whimpered weakly with the last few waves. The sight had been so arousing Harry barely lasted ten more thrusts before he was coming, spilling into Vlad's receptive body and groaning into his neck. Waiting til he started softening, Harry pulled out carefully and kissed Vlad when he hissed in discomfort. "Alright?" "Sore, but worth it." Vlad looked like he meant it too, face soft and eyes bright as he waved his hand to clean himself up. "How about you?" Vlad rolled on his side and pulled Harry against him - apparently they were snuggling now and Harry smiled to himself. "I feel amazing. My only regret is we haven't been doing this for years." Vlad chuckled, brushing a kiss over the back of Harry's neck. "Mind if I close the lid? I can't sleep with it open, it creaks." Harry hummed in agreement, hearing Vlad click his fingers and the lid swung shut.

* * *

Vlad was still obviously sore when they woke a couple of hours later upon Ingrid's return, and Harry had to fight giggles and remind Vlad to put clothes on before he went out to his sister. Ingrid looked like she had her suspicions confirmed when Harry left Vlad's room right behind him - they probably reeked of each other. "I would ask who was the slayer and who was the vampire, but Vlad's hobbling so I don't need to ask." "You're lucky I wouldn't hex a pregnant girl." The three retired downstairs and Vlad made both Harry and Ingrid hot chocolate, sitting down gingerly with his soya blood. "So, how did he take it? Should I go stake him?" Ingrid sipped at the drink she had denied wanting five minutes ago before she answered. "Not well. He didn't get violent, but he spent a lot of time just staring silently before saying he wasn't up for being a father. I left so he could run out without me having to watch."

"The crypt downstairs is yours, as long as you want. I'll even get you a little coffin shaped crib. Me and Harry can go get your stuff. I absolutely promise not to dust Malik. I do not promise not to hurt him." Harry chuckled at Vlad's earnest face, regretting all the years he hadn't been there for his sister and endlessly trying to make up for it now. "We'll see. Right now I just want blood and sleep." Vlad ducked under the sink and pulled out one of the human bottles he kept for when VHC members visited. "Nice vintage. Thanks." Ingrid gave Vlad a brief hug, barely even there, before she flitted off. Harry did notice she had finished her hot chocolate though. "Back to bed then?" Vlad nodded, spooning up with Harry again and he had never slept so well.

Harry was eager to explore more physical activities, but Vlad pointed out Ingrid was probably half way to freaking out about single parenthood and that they should be there when she woke. Plus neither of them had eaten since middle of yesterday. Grumbling in agreement, Harry followed Vlad downstairs and they ate lazily in front of the TV, poking fun at awful shows and getting into heated debates that ended in a kissing/wrestling match. "I knew you two would be sickening together." "Didn't stop you telling me I should vamp up and tell him I like him. I sucked his cock, was that sufficient? Men are your area of expertise, not mine." Ingrid hexed her brother while Harry blushed and then laughed, watching Ingrid watch the tea make itself. Regardless of what happened when it inevitably came out that he and Vlad were together, and how long it took to talk Vlad into turning him (because Vlad was so damn noble), and whether they ended up living with an irritable pregnant Ingrid, Harry figured this would do just fine for his life.

-YDHP-

 **I know I ended it hastily and poorly but I spent two days writing this because once I started I couldn't stop but FF kept crashing.**

 **So here, now I need to eat cake and write Chosen Two.**


	18. Tempted

**Short, smutty but it's been hanging around half finished from a lack of inspiration, and I need to knock out something to help push through the writers block so I can go write Chosen Two.**

 **Prompt was "top!Harry and teased/desperate Vlad"... I can work with that.**

-YDHP-

"Harry, please take it out." Vlad tugged against his restraints, but Harry knew what he was doing and they held fast, preventing the bound vampire from any chance of escaping the little toy buzzing in his ass. It wasn't enough to make him come, and Harry knew that, just enough to drive Vlad mad with arousal and make a sticky mess of his shorts that were straining over an unsatisfied erection.

Harry, by contrast, looked utterly at ease sat next to his bed, glancing at Vlad almost idly over _Quidditch Through The Ages._ The bulge in his trousers belied the idea he was completely unaffected, watching Vlad squirm and release breathy sounds of desperate need. The magazine was set aside, and Vlad had a brief flicker of hope but then he noticed the devilish smirk on his lovers face and knew he was in for more torture. A warm hand traced the planes of his pectoral muscles, the wizard so alive and hot at every point of contact. Something was placed over his eyes, adding to the helpless and needy state of his body before he felt a biting sensation on his nipple. Too cold and sharp to be Harry.

The sensation held, and then he felt it on the other side too. Harry whispered something in Latin, something he couldn't totally make out but then the clamps on his nipples started buzzing too, sending tingling sensations through his upper body to match the ones turning most of his lower body to liquid. One part of him was very much still solid, the one Harry's warm hands were tracing towards as they palmed his abdominal muscles, twitching with the climax Harry was an expert of keeping Vlad just out of reach of.

"Look at you, all sticky and messy already. Can't help yourself can you?" Harry's deep baritone made Vlad shiver all over, barely a whisper but seemed to be all around him. His hips lifted of their own accord to let Harry peel away the tight cotton briefs he insisted Vlad wear - apparently the black fabric against his ice-white skin was appealing. Personally, Vlad disliked any extra layers between his and Harry's bare flesh. Fingers squeezed at his ass, the tips digging into the sensitive crease between the curve and his thighs and making him squirm harder, trying to encourage Harry's hands somewhere, _anywhere._

His lover wasn't that merciful though, teasing the barest touch along the underside of his shaft before backing off completely and Vlad almost cried. "Harryyyy" his name carried so well on the tongue, suited perfectly to the sound he won from Vlad when he begged for more. There was a hot, wet tongue on the head of his cock, brief and vibrating with Harry "Mmm"-ing as he tasted Vlad's arousal. Then that too was gone, and Vlad was left writhing under the vibrations against his nipples and prostate and nothing else. No matter how he moved, nothing made the sensations abate but it Still. Wasn't. Enough.

The sound of a zipper opening filled him with hope, even when Harry didn't immediately bury his cock deep inside Vlad the way he craved. "So beautiful like this, always so beautiful." If vampires could blush, Vlad would probably have crimson cheeks as Harry murmured endearments, stroked his sweat-damp fringe off his face. Denim was rough on his sensitive skin, but he could hear the blood rushing through Harry's cock near his face and opened his mouth automatically, desperate for anything to distract him from his tortuous teasing and always, always desperate to taste Harry.

"Good boy" Harry whispered as he pushed Vlad's mouth open, stretching his lips wide and pressing his tongue flat, little more than a wet orifice Harry could use to please himself. It sent a thrill through him to be at Harry's mercy this way, sucking wet and sloppy, the way he knew would make Harry sigh and gasp in pleasure, the way he would be praised and rewarded for. Fighting to keep his fangs back at the blood literally pumping in his mouth, seperated by only thin skin, Vlad tried to move his head even in it's limited position as he sucked and tongued the thick erection in his mouth. There was a little drool slipping down the side of his face, his jaw was starting to ache and even his dead lungs could tell no air was nearby as Harry fucked his throat open more and more, easing his gag reflex to accept it each time.

Vlad recognised the swell, the twitch as Harry climbed the peaks of climax, redoubling his efforts and hollowing his cheeks to suck harder, moaning around the spasming cock in his mouth as Harry came, musky and heady flavour spilling over his tongue as he swallowed, choking and coughing a little but not stopping until Harry pulled out, slipping the blindfold off and rubbing a thumb over his jaw, smiling dopily at Vlad while he gasped for air he didn't truly need. A soft cloth wiped over his mouth, swiping under his chin to remove the saliva there and Vlad couldn't help smiling - Harry always took care of him.

Without the distraction of Harry fucking into his mouth, the teasing sensations on his chest and in his ass slammed back and Vlad was writhing again, precum dribbling down his cock as his hips thrusted impatiently. "Up." It made the toy pressed to his prostate feel sharper, buzzing harder but Vlad lifted his legs up, too far gone to feel embarrassed at how exposed he was with his knees bent and feet back on the bed. The clamps left his nipples, the sudden loss of feeling acute but also a relief. Emerald eyes sparkled with mischief as Vlad keened, sighing in loss and relief again as the vibrating torture device was finally removed from his body.

He felt limp, already wrung out even with his cock still bursting with arousal and Harry's finally naked body kneeling between his spread legs. Tanned hands pushed his thighs even further apart, a hungry gaze raking over him for a second. Harry lay his upper body flat to the bed, that gorgeous curve of his ass pushed up in the air but all Vlad's attention zeroed in to where Harry murmured the spell to stretch and lubricate him against his sweaty thigh, but he _still_ wasn't getting to the fuck Vlad needed. Instead he was teasing, dragging a tongue over his perineum and higher to suckle gently at his balls, rolling them in his mouth.

The trail of precum was lapped up next, and Vlad was teetering on insanity by the time Harry's hot, eager mouth closed around the head of his cock, no teasing build up here as Harry sucked hard, an embarassing two minutes before Vlad was spurting down his boyfriends throat and roaring his climax as he jerked and bucked his way through the orgasm. He was still tied, restrained from clawing at Harry and dragging him upwards for the grateful kiss he wished to bestow on the beautiful creature who had finally let him come. Harry knew him well though, anticipating this need and moving to press warm, yielding lips to his own.

A hot cock pressed against his stomach, Harry's erection filling out again as their bodies arched and thrust and slid against each other. Vlad pushed his hips up, spreading his legs wider in open invitation. "You sure? You look pretty done already." If Vlad said he was, Harry would untie him and kiss him, cast the cleaning charms to remove the sweat plastered to their skin already and they would just go to sleep. And that made his dead, unbeating heart swell with love and affection. "Don't care. Need you." He did, Vlad was aching with the need to have Harry inside him right now.

Harry kissed him again, peppering little pecks along his cheeks and jaw and forehead until Vlad couldn't help laughing joyfully. Then Harry was finally shifting, guiding himself into place and Vlad could have sang his praises at finally, finally being filled. Harry stilled as he bottomed out, groaning and his face contorted beautifully. "Always somehow forget" he grunted "how fucking amazing you feel. I love you." Vlad hummed, tightening his muscles around Harry and enjoying the involuntary bucking of his hips. "Love you too. Now fuck me!" Harry chuckled, the sound rumbling pleasantly in his chest.

The first thrust made him gasp, Harry dragging it out so the pressure on his prostate was firm and slow, making sure Vlad was ready to take him before he took him hard. Wriggling his hips, Vlad was rewarded with Harry slamming back in, the rhythm that would drive them both mad with pleasure that already had his cock filling out again. "Harder, fuck, harder!" Harry loved it when he begged, especially when his words were thick and disjointed with arousal, lust laced through every sound that left him.

Harry braced his hands either side of Vlad's shoulders, and Vlad wrapped his legs around Harry's waist to keep him close. Their mouths found each other again, tasting each others tongues briefly and then bats and blood Harry finally delivered. The sound of skin on skin with each slam of his hips was obscene, but quickly drowned out as Harry groaned and swore and muttered filth in Vlad's ear. Vlad wasn't quiet either, whimpering with each push of Harry's cock over the little nub inside him that sent lightning bolts of pleasure through every nerve, heating his cold blood and drawing him closer to the edge every minute.

Even having both come already, the fire building could only go for so long before it blazed, and Harry's hips stuttered and stilled as he came with a guttural cry, wrapping a shaking hand around Vlad's still-hard cock and tugging until Vlad bit his lip, the skin breaking beneath his fangs as he whined and spurted, splattering them both with his release as they were still so close together. Dropping back heavily to the bed, now he really was limp all over as Harry slipped out of him, collapsing next to him and snapping his fingers to release the ropes.

Stretching his stiff shoulders out lazily, Vlad felt cleaning spells tingle over his skin and hummed happily, content and sated with Harry lay next to him. Snuggling into the others arms automatically, Vlad enjoyed the racing heart beneath his ear. "Most powerful vampire in the world. Horny little sub whenever I get some rope on you." Harry chuckled, nuzzling the back of Vlad's neck. "Laugh it up wizard, it's my turn to tie you up next."

-YDHP-

 **I feel better for that. Much like Vlad did I imagine!**

 **Guys, I've said it before and I'll say it again, this one shot thing runs on prompts so gimme! Inbox is always open, and I have guest reviews enabled so nobody has to know what you asked for ;)**


	19. Worth Fighting For

**Did you know when I'm not writing slashy boy loving, I'm actually a huge Harry/Hermione fan? That's not what this fic is, but I am a bit of a shameless lover for the whole "Ron leaves and Harry and Hermione get together" fics. Cliche, I know. BUT in spending the morning reading those, this was inspired.**

 **If rimming makes you uncomfortable... You aren't doing it right.**

-YDHP-

"Magical tent. Its like that show doctor who, where it's bigger on the inside!" Vlad looked around the tent in awe, and as both of them had lived in the Muggle world for a time, the Muggle show reference was understood. "Are you saying the doctor wasn't a time Lord, he was a wizard?" Vlad shrugged, dropping his bag on the floor and sighing.

Harry knew what the issue was - they were on the run, Voldemort and the entirety of his forces after them. Well, after Harry but Vlad would no more leave his side than join the Death Eaters. "Come here." Vlad obeyed instantly, laying next to Harry on the bunk bed, pulling off the glasses balanced in Harry's nose, placing them aside carefully and kissing him softly. They stayed like that for long minutes, something between arousal and despair building between them. Harry couldn't help pushing their bodies together, needing something to break the darkness waiting outside the tent.

Vlad was hesitant, but Harry insistent. "Please Vlad. I need this, need you." He knew the vampire couldn't resist him at the best of times, let alone when Harry was pressing an erection against him and _begging._ "Alright. But we're doing this my way. This might be our last night together, last night on earth. And definitely the last chance we have to do this properly." Harry wasn't arguing, arching into the chilled hands slipping under his jumper. Vlad was **cold** , raising goosebumps everywhere his fingers mapped Harry's heated skin. That's what he got for dating a vampire he guessed, but he loved it.

He loved Vlad, everything about him. The way his inky black hair hung just so over his crystal blue eyes, the cut of his cheekbones and clavicle gave him butterflies. He adored the way Vlad's mouth curved into a smile that embodied happiness, or a smirk that radiated mischief. Even more so, Harry couldn't resist when those perfect lips parted, revealing fangs that should be sinking through his throat to drain his blood. Vlad never even broke skin, whispering endearments against Harry's racing pulse. Writhing impatiently, Harry was pushed on his back and his jumper lifted off. He shivered against the cold air and Vlad's icy fingers, but the heat simmering in his stomach already more than made up for it.

Vlad stopped, worrying he was making Harry too cold but the wizard was having none of that, reaching for Vlad's neck and pulling their mouths back together. He could feel the restraint Vlad was exercising, wanting to bite on Harry's lower lip but too damn noble to do it without Harry's say so. No matter how many times he felt Harry's cock twitch in his hand, how strongly he knew what it _did_ to Harry. "Bite me. Please." Vlad whimpered, a whine in the back of his throat as his fangs nipped Harry's lip, splitting the skin just enough to taste blood and he burned as Vlad growled, low in his chest at the flavour of blood. It wasn't Harry's idea of tasty, but he wasn't a vampire, and the way Vlad's pupils dilated, the irises tinging red with hunger for **him,** well that was plenty reward for him.

He sucked at the small nick, leaving Harry's mouth swollen and heated as he moved down, biting gently across his jaw and dragging a rough, cool tongue down his neck and over the sweep of his collarbone. Vlad sucked hard at his pulse point, replacing the bruise Harry had to glamour and heal at least twice a week to hide their relationship at school. Here in the tent, somewhere in the middle of a Welsh forest Vlad said he had dreamt off a few times and somehow found their way too, Harry didn't have to hide a damn thing. Arching and gasping as his boyfriend took full advantage of the wizards sensitive neck, he felt cold hands brush over his nipples, hardening them for Vlad to pinch and squeeze until Harry squirmed again.

"Tease." "My way or no way." Harry grumbled a little, but it melted into a moan when Vlad **bit** his pebbled nipples, and it hurt like hell but Harry would be lying if he said that didn't make him even harder. "Can you at least lose your shirt? You don't get cold." Harry wanted to enjoy watching the muscles roll under Vlad's skin, currently impeded by the long sleeved flannel Vlad had on. It was fine a blink later, and Harry got the view he wanted, snow-white skin wrapped over lean muscles. Vlad licked over the lines of his abs, but the vampire was broader, stronger than Harry could ever hope to be with his lean, narrow frame.

Eyes dark, almost blackened with lust, Vlad surged up and kissed Harry again, pale fingers fumbling at his belt buckle as a cold tongue ravaged Harry's mouth. To Vlad, he was molten, burning hot and soft and eager and Vlad never seemed to stop relishing that fact. A cold night and undead boyfriend did nothing for the urgent heat of Harry's erection, pulled free of the jeans and underwear restricting it from Vlad until now. Teeth sank over his hip bone, and while Harry didn't mind, enjoyed even, Vlad's inability to stop biting him, it wasn't his favourite thing about having a boyfriend with a dire need to put his mouth on things.

If he had the space in his arousal-fogged brain, Harry might be embarrassed about how needy he was being when Vlad's cool, wet mouth closed around his cock, feeling precum bead and dribble because he needed to come _so much_ but Vlad could draw it out, knew how to push Harry to the edge of madness with pleasure and need before he ever let Harry tumble into waves of ecstasy. Ever thankful Vlad could do magic wordlessly - because he had a mouthful of Harry's cock right now - he felt his jeans and underwear magicked off him, giving the tormenting vampire easy access to Harry's ticklish inner thighs.

He scraped his nails down them, leaving fiery trails of pain and pleasure across the quivering muscles and Harry's head lolled back, mouth open and exhalations of pleasure falling from him without conscious thought. Feeling his head bump softly against the back of Vlad's throat, he sent thanks to whatever deity it was that meant vampires didn't have to breathe as Vlad swallowed around him, the contracting muscles pure heaven on his pulsing cock. "Gonna... Uhh fuck I'm gonna come." He wished he hadn't said anything a second later when Vlad pulled off him completely, like that was in any way fair.

Growling unhappily, Vlad winked up at him before encouraging Harry to roll onto his stomach, guiding him up on to his hands and knees. He took it back, Vlad was a _genius._ The cold sensation was always a little uncomfortable at first, but Vlad meant business when his mouth was busy and oh Harry loved the filthy groans of pleasure Vlad made when his tongue pushed Harry's tight muscles open, darting inside his ass until his arms gave out and Harry was face down in the pillow, held up only by firm hands on his hips.

Turning his head so he could breathe, Harry felt his body tremble harder as slick fingers pushed him open, alternating soft and hard rubbing at his prostate while Vlad licked and nuzzled between his cheeks. Feeling the strings inside him coil and tighten, Harry broke when Vlad blew cold air across the damp skin of his ass and came with a shout, spurting over the bedsheets and arching wantonly. He could look fucking ridiculous for all he knew, but when Vlad was done cleaning the sticky sheets and laying Harry down on his back to stare at him, all Harry could see was blatant **want** **.**

Somehow, and Harry didn't know how because he could barely remember his own name, let alone _think_ clearly, Vlad had the presence of mind to wave a cleaning charm over his face, courtesy before he moved back to claiming Harry's mouth over and over, primal and basic as he nipped and sucked small nicks along the already swollen lips there. Sighing happily, forgetting all the troubles that awaited them after tonight, Harry grinned at his lover. "Mmm, vampires and their oral fixations. Must be magic."

Vlad rolled his eyes, the same way he did every time Harry made that joke for the last... three years at least, waiting for Harry to signal he was up for round two. And there was always a round two with Vlad, his stamina inhuman. One memorable time, Vlad had pushed them all the way to round five. Neither of them could walk without healing charms the next day. Floating in his haze of post-coital chemicals, Harry spread his legs wider, inviting Vlad to his rightful place and watched as his vampire slipped off the bed to lose his jeans - Vlad never wore underwear because Harry tended to vanish it off him in protest. Openly ogling the compact hips, tapered waist and broad shoulders, the magnificent curve of Vlad's ass and the slender, muscular thighs, Harry was even more enthralled when Vlad turned back to face him.

Thick and hard and capable of producing feelings in Harry he thought should be illegal, Vlad's cock was a work of art. He knew it as well as his own body, the slight upward curve that made it perfect for stimulating his prostate, the sensitive 'v' beneath the glans that Harry could rub his tongue against until Vlad sobbed as he came, the exact way to stroke his fingertips along the underside of his shaft that would turn Vlad from enjoying Harry's touch to desperate and edging the point of climax.

 _This_ was his favourite though, the stretch and glide as Vlad slid inside him, the connection he couldn't imagine sharing with anyone else as clear blue eyes locked on to his. All the muscles in Vlad's upper body tightened, looking firm and enticing as he fought to master the apparently sometimes overwhelming feeling of the **heat** inside Harry. Being the one who was warm, Harry didn't know exactly what he was feeling - Vlad wasn't ice cold inside, but definitely cooler than Harry's warm, living body, but it still felt just as right to be inside Vlad.

Harry wrapped his legs over Vlad's hips as they were finally flush against each other, and Vlad leant down again until their bare chests were touching to kiss him, murmuring "I love you" and "you're perfect" whenever he stopped to let Harry breathe. Just when Harry thought they would stay locked together like this forever, Vlad pulled out, just a few inches, pushing back in like it was physically paining him to be any way seperated from the warm, welcoming body he was buried inside.

Feeling his cock harden again, Harry raised his hips in sync with Vlad, encouraging longer, deeper thrusts that dragged just perfectly over the nerves inside him, lighting his nerves with fireworks of... pleasure wasn't the right word, but it was the only word he had and rational thought was fading with each snap of Vlad's hips as he picked up speed. Harry knew there would be bruises on his skin where Vlad held him, the dull ache beneath the tight grip of his fingers only fuelling the fire building inside Harry. One hand left his hips, reaching up to tug at his nipple then dropping down to palm the hypersensitive underside of his cock.

Vlad played him like music, every section of the orchestra a different way Vlad teased and tugged and taunted his body. It built and built until Harry thought he would burn, melt under the exquisite torture, recognising the deepening of Vlad's groans that echoed his own. "Close" Harry managed to choke out, knowing he could come quicker if he just remembered how to move his arms again to reach down and stroke himself, but then his cock jerked and spurted, splattering he and Vlad with hot come as he finally tipped off the cliff edge, falling and falling but somehow knowing Vlad was there to catch him as he crashed through endless orgasmic spasms.

The whole thing was too much, the sight and sound and feel of Harry coming only added to the scent of arousal that must be saturating the air for Vlad and the vampire howled, skin beneath his nails tearing as his hips stilled, then twitched once, twice and Harry felt him spill, sticky and cool and perfect.

The black of his eyes faded, but his gaze was locked on Harry's neck until the wizards heart calmed, both of them fighting to stop panting. Vlad managed first, but technically he cheated - he didn't need oxygen in the first place. He noticed the crescent moon indents of his nails in Harry's skin, whispered apologies mingling with the Latin of healing charms and cleaning charms and a multitude of other unsexy things Harry stopped bothering to think about until Vlad was withdrawing from his body carefully and spooning up behind him, blissfully cool against Harry's clammy, sweaty skin.

"We can fight the war, and I even think we can win. Because this is what I'm fighting for." Vlad breathed the words against his neck, and Harry had to clarify because his brain was still a little foggy. "You're fighting Voldemort for great sex?" Vlad chuckled, kissing the top of his spine. "No, to fall asleep next to you every night."

-YDHP-

 **I know, I know! Ages with no updates and two so close together. Inspiration is funny like that. AND I have a request to fill, so you may even get another new Chosen One Shot in the next couple of days. As always, give me prompts you filthy perverts who read this smut. I love you all!**


	20. Werewolf Playmate

**Told you there was another!**

 **This one is for Dark Serpent Cat, who likes werewolves!**

 **For those of you who don't know/forgot, Patrick is the werewolf Vlad and Ingrid's mother Magda left their family for. And for the purposes of this fic, Patrick is played by the same guy who plays Alcide in True Blood (again at DSC request).**

 **Warnings for... rough sex and horny!Harry. Oh, and a lot of namedropping gay students at Hogwarts?**

-YDHP-

Some things about dating Harry were good. They got on well as friends for years before they started dating, and he wasn't put off by the fact Vlad was... well, undead. Harry was gorgeous, with his glittering emerald eyes and thick black hair that always looked like he had just rolled out of bed after the best sex ever. His body was slender, but not soft - years of Quidditch and play fighting with Vlad had filled the slim body with lean muscles, rolling under lightly tanned skin that always felt hot and smooth beneath Vlad's fingers.

Some things about dating Harry were _awesome._ Like how he was powerful, really really powerful, enough to keep Vlad challenged and content when they practiced duelling. Or the way he moaned when Vlad sucked at his neck, scraping fang there just enough to tease them both but never, ever breaking the skin. Harry was human, and Vlad intended to keep it that way. His favourite thing about dating Harry though, was that the wizard was **insatiable.**

All Vlad had to do was be there, and there was about an eighty percent chance Harry would have him naked and writhing in minutes. Sometimes it was genuinely a wonder they ever got any homework done. Telling him he wasn't in the mood was essentially a challenge, and one Harry more than... ahem, rose to. At this moment, Harry was naked and almost lazily stretching himself open, the sight of the wizard biting his lip and riding his own fingers enough to make Vlad rise to the occasion. "Save it biter boy, we have a guest coming tonight remember."

* * *

The first time Harry had suggested a threesome, Vlad had balked at the idea. It was a bit of a blow to his ego if he was honest - was he not enough for Harry? His boyfriend gave him time to think on it, then elaborated more on _why_ he wanted to bring another to their bed. Or floor. Or desk. Or one memorable time, a magically reinforced shelf in the potions cupboard. "I want to see what you do, watch you taunt and tease someone with a pleasure they will never get again. One time only stuff Vlad, promise. I think you would enjoy it too, watching and _knowing_ they'll never be as good as you."

Much wheedling and begging and bribery-blowjobs later, Vlad agreed. Garlic only knows how Harry had approached her, because Luna looked genuinely surprised by her surroundings to the point Vlad almost asked if she knew what was going on. "Oh yes. Harry wanted to see you with a female, and knew I wasn't averse to the idea." If they had to put labels on it, Vlad leant more to bisexual and Harry more to gay. But mostly, they aroused each other and Harry's hungry gaze as he watched Vlad disrobe Luna tentatively had been all the encouragement needed. Harry didn't join in this time, just stroked his cock and smirked as Vlad held on for the ride - literally, Luna had no trouble taking control there.

The next time, Harry brought along Katie Bell. And that time, Harry joined in. It didn't take much time for an undercurrent of rumours to circulate through Hogwarts. Nothing definitive, but the two were approached... frequently. More so than Vlad had expected when they made it clear each time it was a one off deal, and that they couldn't 'just have one of them' which a few of the girls had tried to do, seperate him and Harry. That usually ended in Harry body-binding them and wrapping that hot, eager mouth around Vlad's cock - to show them what he really wanted. Then there had been Draco Malfoy, Seamus Finnegan AND Dean Thomas at the _same time,_ and Lavender Brown and one memorable time, his vampire tutor Bertrand - that had been Vlad's personal favourite. And Blaise Zabini, he had been... interesting to say the least.

The most surprising one had to have been the Christmas of their sixth year, under the influence of a lot of spiced pumpkin juice and rum at Grimmauld Place. Having only known Remus Lupin as their third year teacher, Vlad had discovered the bitten-werewolf was absolutely **wild** in bed. There were flushed cheeks and mumbled promises of nobody ever finding out, but it was one of Harry's favourite memories to relive whenever he was in that sort of mood. Which is why Vlad had... arranged this encounter.

* * *

"Why isn't he here yet?" "Because he's not due for another fifteen minutes or so. Honestly, you act like it's been days, not hours since you last had sex." Harry pouted, arching his back as his fingers hit just the right spot inside him and looking utterly fucking edible. "I had zero interest in sex until we started dating. So. Its your fault." Rolling his eyes, Vlad moved to change into something... less comfortable, but easier to remove. Patrick had been more than game, which would have worried Vlad if it weren't what he was hoping for. This was for Harry completely - Vlad could not envision actually having sex with someone who had had sex with his mother.

"Do I need to bother getting dressed?" Vlad shook his head, making sure Harry took the muscle relaxant he was handed - Harry liked it rough but had a tendency to overestimate his bodies limits, particularly against magical creatures stronger than his human body. The muscle relaxant would help his body bear what was coming.

Surprisingly punctual, at eight on the dot there was a knock at the door. Vlad answered it quickly, Vlad they had planned in advance to fill the air with some incense to help stop him breathing in werewolf. "Patrick." "Vlad. Your mother sends her regards." Well, that was enough to kill any arousal Vlad had before, but tonight wasn't really about him. Closing the door behind him, Vlad had to admire the vast bulk the werewolf carried, bulky muscles wrapped over every part of his body and enhanced by the tight leather vest and trousers he had on. Completing the outfit were biker boots that barely wrapped around the enormous calf muscles. Maybe they were custom made.

Patrick laid eyes on Harry quickly, licking his lips obscenely at the sight of the naked, clearly aroused wizard. "I hear you've had a bitten" the werewolf had a rough, deep voice, which he supposed suited the whole chiseled jaw and surprisingly well groomed beard "but have you ever had a born wolf?" Harry shook his head, muscles quivering in anticipation already.

Vlad leant back against the wall, watching and waiting as Patrick guided Harry to kneel on the floor, hands behind his back and circled him like prey, observing and occasionally reaching out to stroke along his shoulders or tip his head to appreciate the arch of Harry's neck that still made Vlad's mouth water. Patrick knew the rules - if Vlad or Harry said no or stop, that wasn't to be ignored. Otherwise, Harry was essentially a willing victim. He could hear the blood pulsing in Harry's body, particularly in his already-throbbing cock that jutted out, twitching as Harry panted quietly in the otherwise silent room.

"Up." Harry stood instantly, a few inches shorter than Patrick was, though Vlad was about even with the wolf. "Undress me. Slowly. Make me enjoy it." He heard the whine in Harry's throat, watched with a smirk as trembling hands moved first to unbuckle the heavy boots, sliding one then the other off and standing up again. Squinting, Vlad could see the tiny, fiddly-looking fastenings that ran down the front. Apparently Patrick had gotten more than a back wax for the occasion, as his broad chest was smooth and hairless too.

The leather vest was finally discarded and Harry turned to Vlad for a second, checking this was alright. Vlad nodded, understanding what Harry had meant about enjoying the vantage point of seeing how eager his lover got without the fact he was about to come distracting from the view. Harry mouthed at the werewolfs nipples, palming at the solid abdominal muscles and actually nuzzling at the scruff under his jaw - there was an area Vlad would lack for a while, impaired vampire aging and all. His dad was six hundred and still couldn't grow a beard.

One reason Vlad didn't wear leather unless he had a vampire meeting or party with a dress code, or because it was a Tuesday and Harry begged - it was bloody uncomfortable to wear when hard. So watching Harry try carefully not to rush and hurt Patrick as he peeled the leather off his lower half was a little eye watering, but eventually Harry managed it and groped happily at the heavy, thick erection in front of him. "What are you waiting for, a written invitation?" Patrick growled and Harry was immediately latching on with his mouth, gagging a little in his haste but Vlad knew he loved it.

A brief glance for 'is this ok?' had Vlad nodding again, and Patrick gripped at Harry's luscious hair, guiding his motions and grunting happily when Harry pawed at his thick, muscular thighs. The wizard tried as long as he could, but eventually had to pull off to breathe, gasping and reaching down to squeeze his turgid cock. "On all fours. Now." He scrambled to comply, shaking arms holding him up as Harry twisted his head to look what was happening behind him.

Vlad didn't do that to Harry often, only when he wanted to reduce his boyfriend to a sobbing wreck of arousal but maybe it was a canine thing, watching as Patrick knelt down and pried Harry's cheeks apart, inhaling his scent before dragging his tongue down the crack of his ass. Harry wailed, torn between pushing back and melting into the floor. "Nice and loose already. Good boy." Harry keened again, wriggling invitingly to try and entice more contact.

"Ready for me wizard?" "Y-y-yes." It was the first Harry had spoken properly since they started, and even then it was clearly a concerted effort to force the word from his throat. There was something, in the basest manner of admiring the male form, enticing about the way candlelight flickered over taut muscles, the way they stretched and contracted as Patrick knelt behind Harry, taking the lube Vlad tossed him wordlessly and applying it liberally. "Go slow at first, open him up and get him desperate."

That won him a glare from Harry, who hated when Vlad teased him so but then he was panting, gulping in air and trying to force his body to accommodate the girth pushing into him. "F-u-u-uck!" Harry's arms gave way, dropping his shoulders to the ground and only a quick whispered softening charm from Vlad stopped the carpet giving Harry friction burns across his face.

When Vlad seemed Harry was ready for the rougher play, he shed his own shirt, unzipping his suffocating tight jeans and kneeling in front of Harry. "Come on, you know you're not done yet." Harry pushed himself back onto his hands, while broad, meaty hands gripped his hips firmly and Vlad could see the strength in the solid forearms they led up to. Noticing Harry's trembling arms, Patrick leaned forward and pulled them up behind his back, holding them there one handed and leaving the other to hold Harry's hips in place, leverage at both points and kept Harry face level with Vlad's straining cock.

There was even a shadow of bruising already forming beneath the fingers, showing just how powerful the grip the werewolf had was. Widening his knees, Vlad got comfortable and let Harry get his breath a little before tugging him by the hair to swallow his cock down. Groaning as the heat enveloped him, Vlad rocked his hips a little to make sure his boyfriends throat wasn't too sore already. Running a reverent hand down his lovers cheek, Harry whimpered in need and Vlad nodded over at Patrick. He _felt_ the power behind the first thrust, shoving Harry forward before Vlad could blink and felt his cock hit the back of Harry's throat.

The wizard was sweating, shaking all over but the scent of arousal **poured** off him, interspersed with sheer need as he radiated heat between them. Patrick was happy to set the rhythm, barely moving himself as he pushed and pulled Harry's pliant body along his cock, the desperate whines and moans vibrating along his own length as Harry sucked and tongued Vlad's erection like his life depended on it. This wasn't an unfamiliar position for them - Vlad had been the ragdoll in the middle when they had 'played' with Bertrand.

An expert in knowing when Harry was close to coming, Vlad pulled back so he couldn't get bitten in an unpleasant way and watched as Patrick fucked into the wizard, grunting and sweating himself and the tight muscles of his abdomen starting to contract tighter. Harry was powerless against it, back arching and head thrown back as he cried out in completion, spurting thick and hot over the floor beneath him. Knowing how Harry's searing hot muscles would tighten even further, Vlad distracted himself from watching Patrick climax by tugging at his own cock, feeling the pleasure rise up, coiling low in his stomach and rushing out of him, splattering across Harry's face and neck and shoulder.

Utterly wrung out - for about half an hour, knowing Harry - he flopped, boneless to the floor while Vlad zipped himself up and Patrick shrugged back into his clothes. No words were exchanged as Patrick left, and Vlad took stock of the **state** Harry was in. Come pooled by his knees, dripping down his inner thighs and smeared between the floor and his cheek. There were bruises littering his hips, his thighs and his back, and reddened, raw friction marks along his knees.

"You stay there, I'm gonna draw you a bath. Don't worry, I'll deal with your knees before I dump you in the water." Harry hummed, waving a lazy hand in Vlad's direction. When the tub was full of steaming water and a bubble bath that helped heal achy muscles, Vlad lifted the still-prone wizard up and sat him on the edge of the bath to dab an antiseptic on his knees, then a few drops of dittany to grow new, unscathed skin there. Harry barely even reacted, melting into Vlad's arms when they were both settled in the bathwater. This was why it didn't bother him, he decided. Because no matter how many others they had carnal knowledge of, they would never be a part of _this._

-YDHP-

 **Three updates in under a week. I'm spoiling you all!**


	21. Lightning Challenge

**Ok, new prompt. The Lightning Challenge - Vlad meeting mindwiped Robin in the future. Except it also fakes place in my Chosen One Shots universe - where Vlad and Harry are vampires and gay boys together! So, lets see how this goes. All the warnings for all the boy loving!**

-YDHP-

"Are you sure my ears won't explode?"

"Positive. It's uncomfortable at first, but you'll get used to it."

Harry eyed his boyfriend suspiciously, but nodded all the same and finished buttoning up his slim black shirt. Vampires really did look good in black. It had been over a year since the whole biting and turning thing, and Harry actually loved this life now - his friends had mostly come around, he had Vlad and he was immortal without the horcruxes. Life was pretty good.

That didn't mean he wasn't wary of going to a nightclub. Vlad had done it many times before Harry became a permanent fixture, but between the dodging madmen and reclusive lifestyle, Harry had never had time. He wasn't sure the loud music wouldn't hurt his hearing, though he trusted Vlad to stop him losing his head and biting anybody. That was why they had waited a year - to make sure the half fang understood hunger and how to cope.

Vlad slid arms around his waist, nuzzling into his neck and he could feel the smiling lips on his skin.

"You look amazing. We should go before I lock you in my coffin all night."

Shivering as Vlad brushed a kiss over the side of his jaw, it sounded immensely appealing but he was determined to prove to himself he could be around humans again en masse. Both as a vampire and a mildly reclusive wizard. Cool fingers slid through his, squeezing lightly, reassuring him.

"Right. Let's go before I let you."

Vlad chuckled against his neck, looking equally devastating in his black short sleeved shirt, crimson waistcoat and tie - a little formal, but he looked so good Harry doubted anyone would care. Least of all him - he was probably drooling.

He could hear the music from the top of the street, pulsing beats but Vlad promised it was different in there.

"Breathers can order drinks and hear each other so it can't be that loud."

Rolling his eyes, Harry braced himself as they made it through the door, the sound pretty uncomfortable already and people all around. It was slightly overwhelming and he didn't envision it getting better. Vlad plied him with an alcoholic drink - he had only ever imbibed wizard alcohol, this muggle version was a little gross.

He found himself pulled onto the dance floor, awkward to the extreme but highly aware many people, male and female, were eyeing his boyfriend. He didn't blame them, Vlad was gorgeous. And mindblowing in bed, but they weren't about to find that out.

Uncaring of the atmosphere around them, Vlad cupped his jaw and kissed him, soft and sweet and it relaxed him. He couldn't dance, but he tried until Vlad rolled his eyes fondly, turned him around and danced with his hands on his hips. The alcohol made everything a little blurry, and he began to tune out the volume of the music, feeling the beat run through him like a pulse once had. Vlad moved in time, and he got a thrill of arousal feeling Vlad's erection against his back.

He felt nervous when Vlad groped him openly, squeezing at his groin and Harry gasped - nobody could hear them, but they could _see_ them. Then he took a look around and realised they were being fairly tame - there was a couple in one corner blatantly with their hands down each others jeans.

Vlad turned him back around and kissed him roughly, sending heat surging through him in a way that was cruel. Mostly because they were nowhere near a place he could pin Vlad down and straddle him. His tongue dragged over the roof of his mouth, traced his fangs more delicately, fingers curled tight around his hips.

"You've got some admirers, have you noticed?"

Breathless and dizzy with arousal - in the middle of a very public place, his boyfriend was evil - Harry shook his head.

"I get the feeling that's you. I would say have you looked in a mirror, but..."

Vlad chuckled deeply near his ear, chest rumbling with the sound.

"No, really. When you turn around, you'll see half a dozen people checking out your ass in those jeans."

Vlad added a squeeze that made his hips jerk, grinding against each other for a second and it was almost too tempting to keep doing it, people staring be damned. Evil as ever, Vlad kissed him again and turned him back, and he wasn't wrong - there were people openly ogling them. Even Harry.

"Are you sure they aren't just other vampires? All pale."

"Everyone's pale under these lights, that's why I like it here. Blend in."

Harry rolled his eyes, then his hips and relished the choked moan Vlad tried to fight back. He turned back, finding Vlad only had eyes for him again and smiling to himself as they kissed.

"Can I drag you out back and do bad things to you in an alleyway now? All part of the experience. Well, it is now because you look divine."

"Your pick up lines leave a lot to be desired sometimes. Lead the way."

There was an upside to the crowds here, as it meant they could go super-speed without really being noticed. And nobody noticed them walk 'through' the door, and he found himself pinned to the wall and Vlad's mouth on his neck in milliseconds. Quick fingers had his jeans unfastened soon after, but they couldn't get much further.

"Whoa! Sorry!"

Harry vaguely registered the Welsh accent, turning to see a breather - about their age, maybe a year older - clearly dropping out there to have a cigarette. Thankful he was incapable of blushing anymore, Harry fumbled to zip his jeans up but the other person was smirking, clearly knowing what he had interrupted. He was kind of attractive, lean build and broad shoulders elegantly displayed in black and red. He had dark eyes, dark hair, pale skin and a smirk he wouldn't think amiss on a vampire.

He turned to Vlad, who looked... traumatized. Harry had seen that look before, never on Vlad's face before but on those who had lost loved ones in the war. Reaching for his boyfriends hand, the vampire jumped in surprise.

"No... Not a problem. Let's go Harry."

He didn't get a chance to blink before Vlad pulled them away, any lingering alcohol effects gone in the face of Vlad's weird reaction. They didn't stop until they were back home, and he didn't have a second to ask before Vlad's mouth was back on his, desperate and needy.

He wasn't sure Vlad's headspace was ideal, but Harry was happy to give him what he needed. And well, they _had_ been interrupted...

Their clothes were gone in under a minute, leaking hard cocks rubbing against each other as Vlad fumbled for the nearby lube. They didn't care who topped who generally, but sometimes Vlad needed to not think, and other times he wanted to watch Harry fall apart beneath him. He wasn't sure which this was, as slick fingers circled his hole and slipped in with relative ease - they had sex almost nightly, but Vlad never skipped on prep.

Laser focus had fingers pressing at his prostate, making stars dance across his vision and his hips cant up repeatedly, chasing the sensation as Vlad stretched and lubricated him thoroughly.

"I'm ready, come on!"

Another quick fumble and the damp head was pushing him open, Vlad sliding inside him always a little bit of a burn but one Harry loved. Vlad stilled as he bottomed out, fangs already down and a growl echoing in his throat. The feeling of being so full was always intense, making his nerves hum pleasantly as he waited for Vlad to get into his rhythm.

He looked up, meeting Vlad's eyes and he thought he saw a few tears building in the sapphire sparkles, but then his eyes were closed and hips moving, both sighing and moaning their appreciation of the sensations. They were both cold to the touch, but heat blazed between them with every thrust and grope, Vlad's hand reaching to squeeze at Harry's cock and stroke clumsily, the motions sloppy in comparison to the perfect aim he had for stimulating him on the inside.

Fangs sank deep into his skin, and Vlad's hips stuttered to a standstill as he came inside Harry. He wasn't there yet, but Vlad noticed and moved fast, swallowing down his cock and sucking hard until Harry was a shuddering mess as he crashed headlong into climax.

He swallowed, then crawled up and wrapped tight around Harry, the tears definitely falling now. He knew by the way Vlad held him, face buried in the crook of his neck and occasional shakes wracking his frame that he wouldn't get an answer right now, sliding a hand down Vlad's arm to lace their hands together over Harry's stomach. It was a slightly awkward angle, but Vlad clearly needed the comfort.

He cried himself to sleep, and Harry managed to doze off, waking with Vlad still octopus-ed around him and a sore ache in his lower back. Endlessly thankful his magic hadn't gone when he was turned, Harry managed to aim his wand at his stomach and murmur a couple of healing spells. It had been a while since Vlad had been so rough, but he really didn't mind the odd frantic fuck.

"Sorry."

"In case you didn't notice, I enjoyed it. Are we going to talk now?"

"Drink first?"

The Grand High Vampire was stalling, but Harry let him have a minute to collect his thoughts and fetch their soya blood. They didn't bother dressing - anyone who turned up at Grimmauld Place unannounced knew what they were risking. His favourite reaction had been Severus Snape walking in on Vlad making tea naked. Neither could look at each other for weeks, especially awkward when the Potions professor was dating Vlad's tutor/trainer.

Vlad handed him a glass brimming with red, drinking from the bottle himself.

"I never told you about my childhood. Before I was the chosen one, when I wanted to be a normal boy."

He knew this, but never pushed - Harry didn't love talking about growing up either.

"So you don't know about Robin Branagh."

Vlad cried again as he told the story, the breather boy who loved vampires, his first friend. He clocked pretty fast that Vlad had recognised the man outside the club, and he absolutely understood the reaction now. He apologised again for the way he had been when they got back, but Harry just reiterated that he forgave him.

"Do you want to see him again?"

Vlad froze, a full body shiver running through him.

"He wouldn't forgive me. I wouldn't forgive me. I stole his memories."

"To save your family, and them from a war. Vlad, if anyone's taken a sacrifice and validated it, it's you."

"Says the one who's parents died for their destiny."

Harry let it slide, just this once, because he knew Vlad was digging at himself, not Harry. He reached for Vlad's cheek, kissing him gently.

"You're going to wonder forever if you don't."

Vlad burrowed into his embrace, and the conversation was left for about a week, not addressed again until after Vlad's next VHC meeting.

"I want to see him. You're right, I'm going to wonder forever if I don't."

"Guess we're going back to the club?"

"We don't have to."

Harry rolled his eyes - he wasn't going to leave Vlad twisting for all eternity.

"I'm not insecure in this Vlad. You chose me. I know that."

Vlad didn't let go of his hand the whole time on the way there, and he had never seen the vampire imbibe alcohol but he was clearly tense, relaxing a little with the vodka he drank down, cringing at the taste. Harry should introduce him to firewhisky sometime.

"There's no guarantee he's even going to be here."

"He was hanging out the back for a smoke, there's a smoking shelter for customers upstairs on the balcony. I think he probably works here."

Vlad had said he liked this place, so in reality he should have known that. Though Harry knew Vlad mostly went out to 'hook up' back when Harry had disappeared on him after the first time they met, he might not have stayed to drink. Plus, he hadn't been in a year, Robin might be new to the area. He wasn't picturing some elaborate set up here.

"I can't see him. Let's check out back."

Vlad swallowed thickly, letting Harry lead him towards the doors and they quickly 'sped' through them.

"Took you long enough. Hi Vlad."

Robin was already there, leant casually up against the wall with a half-smoked cigarette resting between his fingers. Vlad appeared to have lost his voice, staring blankly.

"You remember him? Hi, I'm Harry by the way."

"Robin. Yes, I remember. I would have said before but you kind of bolted."

"I was shocked!" Ah, Vlad had found his voice.

"So was I, I didn't know you were gay but there you were feeling up some guy."

"And I didn't think you remembered."

"Mmm. I guessed that much."

Robin stopped to draw on his cigarette, the muscles in his long, pale throat transfixing Harry as they worked tightly (he was a vampire, he noticed these things!). As he exhaled the smoke, lit beneath a flickering security light high up on the wall, he turned dark brown eyes to Harry.

"So, are you a vampire too? I always said I'd make him turn me, but I'm still human."

Harry could only nod, wondering if this breather would resent such a thing. He didn't seem to, looking rather at ease while Vlad had a minor meltdown next to him.

"How did you meet? I never thought he would be around breathers again."

"Not really a conversation for public."

"My shifts over in an hour, hang around and we can talk."

Robin tossed his cigarette aside, blew the last of his smoke out and strolled past them both. Vlad's mouth opened and closed a couple of times, but no sound came out.

"We don't have to stay Vlad."

"I'm not running off on him again. He deserves at least some truth from me."

Watching Vlad's mind whirl, Harry had to wonder just _how_ close the two boys had been as teenagers.

"It wasn't like that. I know what you're thinking. We really were just best friends."

"Shame. He's cute!"

Vlad looked mildly scandalized, shaking his head.

"Also straight as a stake. Spent his time at my home between saying vampires were cool and drooling over Ingrid."

Pretending to be disappointed, he let Vlad cling to him, seeking reassurance.

"You stayed. I'm surprised. Your place or mine?"

"Whichever suits you. We don't live that far."

Robin was all casual indifference on the surface, pulling a slim leather jacket over his bare arms. Harry didn't know him to say that was normal or just an act.

"Lead the way."

There was an awkward minute as Harry wasn't sure if they were walking, flitting or apparating, but Robin grabbed his arm and nodded slightly. Vlad grimaced to himself at the slight, but took Harry's other arm, gripping tight as he focused on side-along-ing two.

"What just happened?"

Remembering the nausea inducing early journeys when he was human, Harry hunted out water for the breather while Vlad awkwardly paced.

"Apparition. I wasn't any ordinary breather, I was a wizard. Still am, but also a vampire now. Think of it like magical teleporting if it helps."

Robin swallowed the water down, looking confused.

"A wizard. How did that bring you to the vampires?"

"Bad guy attacked some vamps. We had to peace make before they declared war. Vlad was the Grand High Vampire, well, he still is, but that's how we met."

"So you did it? Chosen One?"

Vlad nodded, still silently staring at the human.

"And you guys are a thing, yeah?"

"On and off. Until he bit me. That was what, a year ago?"

Vlad just nodded again, missing the point of Harry trying to prompt him to talk. Seeing as those two were being really awkward, Harry nudged them to go sit down in the kitchen, making tea out of habit - he spent a lot of time with Mrs Weasley still.

"Sugar Robin?"

"Two."

Vlad and Robin spoke at the same time, one dark eyebrow arching in Vlad's direction as he ducked his head. Vlad didn't take sugar in his tea, so he could only be answering for Robin.

"You remembered."

"I remember everything back then. It was the only thing that got me through early days at the VHC, because if I didn't take my spot I gave up life in Stokely for nothing really."

He wondered if he should leave - this felt like an intensely private conversation that wasn't really his business.

"Aren't you going to ask?"

Robin sipped at his mug of tea, making a small sound of appreciation that Harry perhaps enjoyed a little too much.

"How do you remember?"

"Nobody else does, don't worry. I had an accident learning to ride a motorbike, banged my head up pretty good. I don't know if it was the whole life flashing before my eyes that broke it, or the cocktail of brain related medications, but I started remembering bits and pieces. Mostly fuzzy, but after about a year I reckon it was all back. I was angry for a while, but hey, life's too short when you're a breather to hold grudges."

Unbidden images of Robin wearing skintight leather flickered in his mind, wholly inappropriate and he stayed intently focused on his cup of tea. It was the pale skin, he decided. He had only ever really been attracted to Vlad, and Robin had quite a few similar features. Even so, he should leave. This wasn't about him.

"I'm sorry."

"I know."

Silence lapsed again, filled with slurping sounds and Robin breathing, pulse thumping away like the club music had.

"You can always make it up to me. Because the way he's been looking at me, your boyfriend either wants to bang me or bite me, so he's game. How about you?"

Again, Harry found himself thanking Merlin he couldn't blush, because Robin had indeed caught him out. Vlad seemed to have an existential crisis in the space of thirty seconds, then turned to Harry. Not sure there were words, he just nodded. Common sense hadn't led him to fooling around with a vampire, and he hadn't done anything a little wild in a while.

"You're serious."

"Deadly."

How was Robin so calm? His heart stayed perfectly steady, even as he got up and approached Harry calmly, smirking.

"How did you two get anywhere? You're both so shy!"

His mouth was suddenly dry, but he didn't have room to go for his mug. Blood flowing so near didn't really help, and he realised why Vlad had called him "hot" repeatedly when Robin put a hand on his chest. Even through his clothes, the heat soaked into his skin and made his dead heart do backflips. Stopping never occurred to him, heat melting his rational thought when a mouth slanted over his own, instinct taking over completely.

Robin needed to breathe, so he had to stop and pull back. He didn't get long before Vlad grabbed hold of him, and the sight of Vlad kissing Robin did all sorts of things to Harry's insides, **none** of them negative. There was history and frantic need in the way their mouths crushed together over and over, and the cool exterior was gone as Robin's pulse raced and little whines left his mouth.

Usually too aroused to appreciate it fully himself, Vlad looked the picture of debauched already as he remembered not to suffocate the human, Robin a panting mess clutching the counter top for stability.

"Now I'm mad again. We could have been doing that for _years."_

Vlad's face went from lust to horror to amusement through that sentence, laughing aloud and Harry was just happy to see that look on his face. He had never been a jealous person, and Robin had been a deep part of Vlad's life before they had even met. He had no reason to mind Vlad losing the guilt that had crippled him for years. And Robin was **gorgeous,** even more so a little kiss-swollen and panting.

"He's not going to fit in our coffin. Just saying."

"George's old room? Since he thinks we didn't realise he spends all his time in Ingrid's room."

Robin raised an eyebrow again, questioning.

"You're still in touch with Ingrid?"

"You want to talk? Now?"

That won Vlad a smirk, a slight shake of the head.

"True. Talk later. Bed now."

He wasn't sure who was more surprised this was happening, him or Vlad. Vlad kissed him softly, murmuring an "I love you" against his mouth and it soothed him, left him open to the whole experience. There was something about watching Vlad kiss and touch the other boy, being able to observe the lithe muscles from a different angle, graceful explorations he wasn't too distracted to appreciate when it was himself.

"You just gonna sit there?"

Realising he had become a little absorbed, Harry realised they were both missing t-shirts and Robin had a proud bruise purpling on his neck. The nearly never-ending expanse of pale skin on show was enough to make him dizzy, Robin looking up with an expectant smile and Vlad with something between lust and hope.

"Do you guys do the whole top and bottom thing?"

"No. I mean, Harry's the only guy who's topped me but we switch all the time."

"Very much a go with the flow couple. How about you?"

Robin wriggled to work his skinny jeans open, clearly sighing in relief as the pressure eased and then stretched, elongating the sinful lean torso.

"I was planning on being in the middle of a highly attractive sandwich, just checking who's going to be where."

Harry looked at Vlad, searching for what he wanted.

"On your back Vlad, you are supposed to be making it up to him after all."

He wasn't sure Vlad had ever gotten out of his trousers so fast, and as vampires that was saying something. Harry shed his top, loosening his own trousers over the painful erection and holding out a hand. Vlad knew the manoeuvre, not the least bit surprised by the bottle that flew into his outstretched hand.

"Magic. Awesome."

He tossed the lube to a grinning Robin, getting comfortable to watch.

"Go ahead. I'll wait."

He wanted Vlad to have a minute to get into the right headspace, relax with someone new touching him. And they looked _divine_ together, watching alone a privilege to behold. Robin peeled away his own jeans, bare as a newborn and completely at ease in that fact as he lubed his cock, then his fingers. Harry caught the bottle, watching as Robin dropped his wet hand between Vlad's thighs, leaning down to kiss him.

Vlad was always responsive, kissing and grabbing and generally encouraging. Tonight he was half feral, growling at Robin to move faster when he went slow, and Harry could see the struggle he was having not to bite Robin's lip with his fangs. He remembered all too well the way Vlad's cock would pulse in his hand whenever Harry's human blood had dripped from a split lip, but he was clearly holding back for Robin.

"I'm ready, stop teasing me!"

He was writhing, pushing back on Robin's fingers and Harry wished they hadn't waited so long to play with a third - this was amazing.

"You getting in on this or what?"

Robin beckoned at him teasingly, and Harry took the invitation. Vlad did look like he couldn't take much more either way. Robin was even hotter on the inside, tight and smooth against Harry's fingers and whining beautifully when his prostate was touched. When he deemed himself ready enough, he clenched hard around the stretching intrusion, making Harry choke on air as they all shuffled into place.

The angle was a little awkward, until they pushed a cushion under Vlad's lower back and then it was _perfect._ Body heat was a miracle, Harry decided after the first thrust, Robin's back burning hot against his chest. When Robin thrust, Vlad moaned, but when Harry thrusted hard - pushing Robin deeper still - he cried out. Robin rocked between them effortlessly, deep groans filling the air and his spiking pulse mere centimeters from Harry's fangs. He didn't bite, but the image of Robin bleeding into his mouth was appealing in ways it shouldn't have been, adding to the heat growing in his stomach.

Heat and slick and twitching muscles wrapped around his cock was almost too much to take, but when he recognised the sounds Vlad was making, he knew the other vampire was close, and Robin was starting to shake between them, lean muscles quivering where Harry could feel them pressed tight together. His cock twitched once, twice and then spurted, hips thrusting jerkily to extend his peak as much as possible.

Vlad came seconds later, and he was intimately familiar with that added grunting sound that Vlad only made when Harry came inside him. Panting and gasping, sweaty where Robin's heated skin had been pressed against him, they slowly disentangled from each other, flopping either side of Vlad who looked as thoroughly fucked as Harry felt. There was silence for a few minutes, then broken by Robin.

"Talk later. Sleep now. Some of us have been at work."

Robin mumbled against Vlad's shoulder, clearly already halfway to asleep. Given he was half laying on Vlad, he had little choice in the matter. Harry tilted his face, leaning to kiss Vlad with a smile. Out of habit more than anything, he did the cleaning charms that got the residue of lube and come off their skin. He had forgotten Robin wasn't used to that until he shrieked.

"What the **hell** was that?"

"Cleaning charm. Magic. Beats waking up... sticky."

"Oh. Ok. Warn me next time."

The breathers breathing evened out, heart rate lowering - he was asleep. Judging by Vlad's face relaxing, he was close behind so Harry settled down, waving a hand to move the covers over them - Robin would still get cold.

When he woke, he quickly became aware of a warmth somewhere around his groin, looking down to find a head of dark hair and a hot mouth on his cock.

Blinking sleep out of his eyes, he looked over to the other side of the bed where Vlad and Robin had been. It was decidedly empty, confusing him until a hard suck distracted him enough. When the mouth pulled off he whined in protest, looking down to find Robin smirking up at him.

"Vlad had an urgent messenger bat. Said I could wake you however I liked."

Hazy with sleep, Harry was no closer to coming up with an answer before Robin was down on him again, hot wet tongue dragging up his shaft and throat muscles swallowing around his tip on each down stroke. Always easiest to bring off when he had just woke up, he was shuddering and gasping through a climax within minutes. Robin swallowed it all, grinning cheekily as Harry shook on the bed.

Vlad was back a few minutes later, kissing Robin and smirking at the taste in his mouth before moving to kiss Harry. He clutched at Vlad's hair, holding him in place - maybe to reassure them both, but mostly because kissing Vlad was _awesome._

"So. Who is it Ingrid's dating?"

"George Weasley. Red headed, absolute joker. Wizard. One of twins, but his twin died in the war."

"Twin? She has a type then?"

This was where Harry learnt that the twins Vlad had mentioned in passing were in fact Robin's older brothers, and Vlad just grinned.

"He's pretty funny. Helped save Harry when his exgirlfriend kidnapped him. Which was all the more impressive because said ex was also his little sister."

Robin shook his head with a short chuckle, demanding tea and a full rundown of the time he had missed - focusing mostly on the year or so Harry and Vlad had been an item. It was oddly comfortable, even for Harry who hadn't met Robin before last night really, and they had fucked before they had any real conversation.

They lazed in the living room with tea, chatting away for hours on end. Robin was wearing Harry's pyjama bottoms - Vlad was broader than either of them, so only Harry's wouldn't swamp him. The look of sheer surprise on Robin's face when Kreacher slunk into the room was hilarious, especially when he leapt behind the sofa asking if they had drugged him into hallucinating.

"Kreacher. This is Robin. Robin, meet Kreacher. Think of him as... Renfield, except he's a house elf not a spider licking cross dressing alchemist. He won't hurt you."

Robin peered over the sofa warily, but Kreacher bowed (sarcastically, but he still bowed) at them all, asking grumpily if they needed anything.

"Can you launder the linens and clothes in George's old room? It'll only take a little while, don't worry Robin."

Kreacher grumped and grumbled as he agreed, and Robin jumped in surprise again when he 'popped' off.

"Magic man. Weird."

"Yeah. First time I flitted Harry he almost puked. First time he side alonged me, I refused to let him touch me for about two hours in case I went all wobbly again."

Harry laughed at the memories, agreeing. After the tense awkwardness broken only by Robin's confidence last night, this was startlingly easy. Harry was leant comfortably against Vlad's bare chest, and the dark lovebite bruising his pale throat was unreasonably attractive.

"You have a back yard? Only I'm _dying_ for a smoke."

All the things from Robin's pockets had luckily been emptied onto the side near the washing machine, but neither Vlad or Harry could follow him outside - the sun was out. When Robin came back in, still in nothing but the loose cotton trousers, Vlad got awkward again.

"Where... Where do we go from here? Is this a one night thing? Should I just mindwipe you and send you back to your life?"

"That's really more down to you guys. I had fun and the sex was spectacular, but I'm not about to say I'm your new boyfriend. And I've got work in..." he checked his watch "five hours. So how about we leave the heavy shit until I leave, you guys can talk back and forth about whatever. If you're there when my shifts over? I'll know. If you aren't. I guess I'll still know."

Robin wouldn't hear any more on the topic, instead requesting a bathroom he could shower in and Vlad suggested the huge bathtub. It was an excellent idea, Harry realised, because it involved naked and sliding skin all over, Robin's hot cock teasing over his ass and Vlad mouthing at his nipples until Harry was a shaking mess of nerve endings. When he was done Vlad and Robin kissed and rutted right next to him, grunting and groping in a way that made his spent cock twitch in interest.

Harry got Kreacher to make Robin food - they kept breather food in because half of Harry's 'adoptive' family visited at random - while they drank down soya, then he side alonged a clean, dressed Robin to his workplace again.

"I'd say I'll see you later, but I guess I'm not sure. So, if not, thanks for letting me be a part of last night. I'm glad he has someone who makes him happy, takes care of him."

Robin leant over and kissed Harry quickly, then disappeared into the door to the bar. Deliberating for several minutes, Harry had half a mind to follow him and just pop them back to Grimmauld Place. But he should probably talk to Vlad first. Though he reckoned he knew how that conversation would go, he wasn't about to make decisions for him. Psyching himself up, Harry disapparated back to his boyfriend, wondering if the paradigm shift was specific to him.

-YDHP-

 **Well... I'm not sure I love it, but I rarely love any of my work. Hopefully, you guys like it!**


	22. Bite the Biter

**HOORAH! A prompt!**

 **"Top!Harry and bitey!Harry, but vampire!Vlad and human!Harry still. Post Hogwarts, for less drama."**

 **So here we have a bitey bitey Chosen One-shot! Hope it's not pants... And maybe more of you will prompt me and there can be more Chosen One-shots!**

-YDHP-

It's not easy to bruise a vampire. And that's including vampiric strength. So Vlad felt it said alot about Harry's strength and desire when he woke up littered with bite-shaped bruises _again._ Warm fingers mapped the ones dotted across his shoulders, firm pressure encouraging Vlad to roll onto his back so Harry could investigate the ones across his chest and up his neck.

"I wish you wouldn't heal them."

"I know, but vampires can see through concealment charms. Besides, if I heal them you get to make new ones."

Bright green eyes lit with mischief, and Vlad could _feel_ how much Harry liked that idea from the erection filling out against his leg. He really did have to think about leaving their bed soon if he wanted time for a shower before he had to go to the VHC meeting. It was difficult though, with Harry's soft warm skin a long line against him, a hot mouth peppering open-mouthed kisses along his bruised throat.

"Downside to dating the Grand High Vampire, I'm technically committing treason by biting you. You should probably punish me for that."

"You like pretty much every form of punishment I have ever tried" Harry's mouth twitched into a smirk "except withholding sex. And that's punishing myself too."

"Fair point. When do you have to go?"

"Now, really."

Harry growled in complaint, sealing his teeth over an unmarked spot and sucking harshly. He pulled off with the usual satisfying 'smack' noise, the smug pride on his face telling that Vlad now had another bruise to heal.

"Is it gonna be a long one?"

"Maybe? A couple of hours I guess, at least."

"I'm going to go see Hermione. I'll set up her coming over for dinner soon, so you can see her too and talk about a question you got wrong in First Year homework or something."

"Alright. Tell her I send love and positive thoughts for her training."

Harry kissed him, deep and passionate, then smiled before rolling out of bed to hunt for his discarded trousers. Vlad rushed through a shower, cast the broad-spectrum healing spell over his bruised neck and collarbone, then dug out his council robes.

Vampire High Council meetings were rarely exciting, even more scarcely interesting and by the end of it Vlad was itching to get back to Harry. He apparated quietly into their bedroom, ditched the heavy robes and changed into comfortable lounge pants and t-shirt. Ingrid generally mocked him for his casual clothing choices, but Vlad found standard vampire wear - outrageous amounts of tight leather - constricting and oppressive.

Laughter caught his ear, definitely female and coming from the living room. Vlad followed the sound, discovering Harry had company in front of the TV - Ingrid, Hermione and an already-empty bottle of Firewhiskey.

"Good garlic, **what** are you wearing?"

"Hello to you too sis. I thought Harry was visiting Hermione... you wouldn't happen to have already been there would you?"

He took the fireball aimed at his face as a yes - he knew Hermione wasn't into boys, but hadn't the faintest inkling Ingrid was that way inclined herself. Still, they weren't poorly-matched, as Vlad couldn't choose which was smarter, more powerful or frankly, more _terrifying_ when angry. That was an explosion waiting to happen. At least Ingrid had found merit in his peace plans.

Harry was merrily tipsy, curling into Vlad's lap when he sat next to him and breath smelling of smoke and alcohol. Despite her usual aversion to being touched, Vlad caught Ingrid allowing Hermione to hold her hand more than once. He kicked out the visitors when Harry began falling asleep, quietly congratulating a tipsy Hermione and laughing at a totally drunk Ingrid hugging him goodbye.

He convinced a drunk wizard into bed, tidied the messy living room and returned to bed for sleep himself. Not usually a heavy sleeper, Vlad woke to Harry already awake, mouth tasting faintly of mouthwash and Hangover Potion when he kissed him.

"Sorry for the surprise guests last night" kiss "but I knew you would want to know" kiss "and at least here they were less likely to disappear to fuck."

"You have _met_ Ingrid right?"

"Fair point. Still, Hermione would probably resist. A little."

"Can we _stop_ talking about my sister and my basically-susurrogate-sister having sex? I'm worried I'll be off sex for life."

Mouth already working toward the first spot he would undoubtedly bite, Harry smirked into his skin.

"We can't have that."

Whatever words Vlad was about to say died in his throat as Harry's teeth came out to play. He seized a small piece of skin between the sharp rows, sucking gently. He was just getting started. Knowing he couldn't show the slightest submission to any vampire, hell any other person, without his unlife being at risk, Vlad had no problem tilting his head and baring his throat, certain in his safety.

He grazed his teeth over Vlad's adam's apple, then latched on at the base of his throat to suck harshly at one of the more sensitive patches of skin. Vlad could only writhe and moan beneath him, loving the soft little gasp Harry made in his sheer enjoyment of Vlad's responsiveness. Saliva made his skin damp and sensitive, making him shiver when Harry blew warm air across them.

"Do you have any idea" Harry nipped at his earlobe between whispers "how hot you look covered in my marks?"

"Unghhhh" was the closest to an eloquent answer Vlad could make, watching rapturously as his obscenely oral-fixated boyfriend left a few blackened bruises on his shoulder before moving down. He had never expected to find his nipples were sensitive - they didn't pay attention when he say, towelled them off after a shower or fabric brushed them when he dressed - but Vlad was already panting as Harry laved a tongue over them individually in preparation.

"All mine, and you love it don't you?"

The way Harry was leant against him meant his heartbeat thrummed steadily against Vlad's hip bone, firmly muscled bicep tantalizingly close to Vlad's already needy, leaking erection. It was already too much, and yet deliciously far from over. Harry looked up - Vlad had loved his glasses, but now loved the unobstructed view of those gorgeous eyes since Harry's sight had been fixed - and he knew he would be left waiting until Harry got his wanted answer.

"I do love it. _Please_ don't stop!"

He knew how Harry loved to hear him beg, and it won him the desired action as Harry sealed his mouth around a needy nipple, biting roughly until Vlad was a writhing mass of nerves. By the time Harry ventured to the other nipple, periodically flicking at the painfully sensitive already-bitten one to torment him further, Vlad was teetering dangerously close to coming already.

"Maybe I should bite here, see what happens."

"No, no you **really** shouldn't."

Literally the only place Vlad would really want Harry to never bite would be the most sensitive parts, and luckily Harry never pushed that. He did wink, wrapping a hand around the thick base and wrapping that sinful, torturous mouth around his sensitive head. His other hand had to hold Vlad down, because his hips had a mind of their own to drive his cock deeper into the hot, wet suction of Harry's mouth.

He dipped his tongue into the slit, humming happily at the taste of precum and making Vlad's eyes roll back in his head at the exquisite vibrations. Combined with his hot, strong hand stroking the majority of his shaft, Vlad didn't stand a chance holding out when Harry wanted him to come. Falling back limply, sweaty and riding a hormone-induced high, Vlad watched as Harry went for the bedside drawer.

Brain still hazy, Vlad didn't quite realise Harry was going for lube until he was flipped on to his front and something tingly-warm and wet was drizzling over the tickly sensitive crease of his backside. A finger breached him simultaneously as Harry's teeth sank deep into his shoulder, undoubtedly leaving yet more bruises across his pale back. He braced his hands beneath himself a little to have some purchase, to push back on the two fingers in him, to drop his head forward and expose more unblemished skin Harry could suck beautiful, just-the-right-amount-of-painful bruises in to.

"Beautiful."

It was whispered intimately against his bruised skin, over and over as Harry worked him open. Sensual and erotic, Vlad felt his arousal build back up again, erection filling out between the sheets and his stomach. He whined when Harry stopped biting him, stopped fingering him open and withdrew those fingers that had been pleasantly pressing on his prostate, feeling empty.

Then Harry was blissfully pressing into him, sinking deeper until they were flush all the way up, beautifully hot chest and stomach against Vlad's cold back. He could handle Harry's weight no problem, but something about letting him press all the way down, warmth and security completely enveloping him had Vlad weakly trembling with emotions and desperate need.

"Come on Harry, don't tease."

Those evil teeth pressed down hard onto his shoulder, biting until the skin broke and Harry withdrew almost completely, then drove back down into Vlad so hard and fast he cried out with the glorious, harsh and sudden sting. Vlad had to rule every vampire, set examples for every single biter and kept his fangs to himself, but Harry didn't care about that - he was the biter, the boss and Vlad could just... _let_ him. It was **glorious.**

The angle was so perfect, the sensation so amazing and the absolute trust he could have in Harry to never truly hurt him, that Vlad knew it wouldn't take much more before he tipped over the edge into bliss again. Harry thrust into him sure and certain, knowing on a base level how to make the whole experience the best it could be for them both and Vlad felt immensely lucky that their desires and bodies complimented each other so well.

"Roll over, I want to see your face."

Cruelly close, Harry pulled out to let Vlad turn over eagerly to his back, widening his thighs shamelessly to let Harry push back inside him where he belonged. He pushed Vlad's legs up, knees pinned to his chest to allow deeper penetration, driving Vlad utterly mindless with it all. Head thrown back as he climbed up to his peak, Vlad felt Harry lean down and bite his throat again. Between that and Harry finally coming inside him and flooding his whole body with an all-consuming heat, Vlad couldn't hold back and exploded all over himself, Harry and howled his release.

Harry brushed a gentle shiver-inducing kiss over the most recent bruise, then a sweet kiss over Vlad's mouth before pulling out carefully. Melting into the bed a sweaty, sticky and bruised mess, Vlad turned his head to smile at Harry. Their fingers laced together, and Vlad pressed a kiss to Harry's knuckles.

"I love you."

"I love you too. And you have no council meeting for a week, so no healing." Harry reached his free hand to touch the proudest one, located just above Vlad's left nipple. "That one's my favourite."

"I can't help my body healing naturally."

Smirking as he reached for his wand to do the cleaning charms - Vlad would shower anyway but it would save their sheets - Harry leant down to whisper in his ear.

"I'll make sure they don't heal too much."

-YDHP-

 **Not spectacular, I expect. But it's new!**


	23. Adam

**Well, it hasn't half been a while! And I can't promise this is even going to be much good. But... I've been writing a lot and had a spark of inspiration.**

 **Contains spoilers for S5 of Young Dracula if you haven't seen it.**

 **Adam!Vlad and Harry at Hogwarts, and Adam is about to turn sixteen. It's not hugely Vlad/Harry centric, but I didn't feel it could stand alone as a one shot so I put it in here.**

 **Adam!Vlad is an AU I write where Vlad didn't get 'adopted' by his own father, and was raised with his human mother and sister. And has no clue he's half vampire.**

-YDHP-

"You alright Adam?"

His boyfriend Harry was sat next to him, watching as Adam prodded at his inexplicably painful teeth.

"Yeah, just toothache."

"You been to Madam Pomfrey?"

"Twice. She can't find anything wrong with me. I'll probably go see a dentist over summer if it's not cleared up."

"Fair enough. You done your Charms homework?"

"Is that a serious question?"

Adam _always_ had his homework done. That way, he never had a last minute worry.

"Can I borrow it? I'm stuck and it's due tomorrow."

And Harry _always_ stole it. He wasn't unintelligent or lazy, just forgetful and easily distracted.

"Fine, but don't copy it. It's OWL year, you gotta remember to show your own thoughts in your answers."

Adam held out the essay, rewarded by a kiss from his boyfriend. He went back to studying for Ancient Runes, the OWL he was most concerned about failing. Harry got deep into his essay, surfacing an hour later complaining he was hungry.

"It's time for dinner, that's why."

They tidied up their library table, left their study alcove and headed down to the Great Hall for dinner. Adam sat in his usual spot, reaching for the standard fare of vegetables and chicken. A tantalising smell hit his nostrils, drawing him instead to a large piece of steak. Harry watched on in confusion as Adam pulled it onto his plate, not accompanied by anything other than a glass of pumpkin juice.

It tasted _divine,_ sating a hunger Adam didn't know he had until red meat hit his stomach. He polished it off almost indecently fast, picking up a cheeseburger next as his stomach continued to growl.

"Uh, Adam, are you alright?"

"Fine, why?"

Harry looked at his plate, still smeared with red and the salad he had pulled out of the burger bun.

"I've just _never_ seen you eat like this before. If it weren't for chicken and the odd bacon sandwich, everyone wwould think you were a vegetarian."

"I'm just hungry, that's all."

Adam shrugged it off, finished his juice and found the thought of any sort of creamy, sweet dessert utterly revolting. He claimed revision while the library was quiet and left everyone eating their cakes and jellies and ice creams, the sudden overpowering smell of _sickly_ making him certain he would be sick.

As soon as he hit an empty hallway, everything seemed to calm down again and Adam found himself confused by the sudden craving for things he never normally ate that evening.

It must be exam stress, he mused. Half his peers had been to Pomfrey for a calming draught, so what if he ate a cheeseburger? That was just... a rare treat. Adam liked to eat carefully, take care of his health. His sister George was the same, but even if she ate more she would burn it off running around like an absolute loon.

By the time Harry found him in the library deep in a book of Runes, the weird meat thing was over and Adam managed to get on with his work in peace. Dimly, he noted that his toothache had gone again. It did that, came in waves and only seemed to affect his top row of teeth.

Morning rolled around, and Adam forgot about the steak and pain of the previous day, lessons working them to the bone as they prepared to take their exams. They weren't the end-all, but it would hurt someone's chances very seriously of following certain careers if they failed a necessary OWL and couldn't go on to do the NEWT in it.

He felt Harry's eyes on him the whole time he was eating, despite the fact he had the usual porridge breakfast, sandwich lunch and chicken vegetable dinner.

"Stop staring at me eating, it's unnerving."

"Sorry. Just checking you were still you."

Rolling his eyes, Adam got on with his food before burying himself back in study notes. A few days later, Harry was at Quidditch practice and Adam was with his sister.

"Sucks to be you huh bro? Birthday in amongst all these exams."

"I guess, but it could be worse. I could hate studying."

George laughed and stole a chocolate frog from his Honeydukes bag rather than get her own out of her bag. It was a sunny day in early May, the two Giles siblings lazing by the lake together and George was doing her best to get more tanned. Adam's sixteenth birthday fell smack in the middle of the exam season, which wasn't great but he wouldn't be celebrating properly until summer holidays anyway, as it wasn't like their mother was at Hogwarts to celebrate with them.

"True."

The ache in his teeth was back, a constant niggle that sometimes became blinding agony no painkiller potion had touched. It was starting to get on his nerves.

Speaking of nerves... the stress seemed to be getting to Adam. He was snappy, irritable and uncharacteristically antisocial lately. He spent all his time studying, mostly alone or with Harry. George was about the only other person Adam could seem to stand being around. It was kind of worrying.

"Ad? You alive in there?"

He snapped out of a reverie, finding green eyes full of concern.

"Fine. I think the stress is getting to me. I'll be fine in a month."

Harry reached over, squeezed his boyfriends shoulder and smiled.

"The only person more prepared for those exams than you is Hermione. And revision is in her DNA. You'll do great Adam."

"Thanks Harry. I think I'm gonna go for a walk before dinner, get some air. I'll see you then?"

"I'll save your seat."

Adam smiled in return, packed up his notes and headed outside. Normally a fan of the sun despite his inability to get anything resembling a tan, Adam felt like it was making his skin itch. He covered himself in sun protection potion, but even then the burning sensation didn't ease. Heading for the edge of the Forest, the shade was an instant relief and he leant against a tree, breathing in fresh air and trying to capture a sense of calm.

"It's just OWLs. I got this."

The sunlit walk hadn't helped in the slightest, Adam felt worse than ever. His toothache was a constant throbbing pain, nothing he ate seemed to sit right in his stomach and he was struggling to stay awake half the day.

Madam Pomfrey couldn't help him, it seemed.

"I can't find anything wrong with you Giles. I think you're just overdoing it. If the sleep-thing is really problematic, you can come see me for a pepper-up but I can't have you just walk around with it."

"I know. I just gotta ride it out until exam season is over. Is there something I can take for nausea so I can eat?"

She gave him a stomach-settling potion, which he was to add three drops of to water before each meal, plus a note to say it was given to him by her. Students weren't allowed their own potions without medical need, _especially_ at exam season when it would be easy to overdose on calming draught or people tried to use mind-enhancements.

"Thank you."

The potion didn't _really_ help, but at least Adam was certain he wouldn't be sick with the potions effects in him. His sleep problems continued, his irritation probably made him downright unpleasant to be around and if his teeth hurt for much longer, Adam was going to beg someone to take them out.

At last, a week to his sixteenth birthday, exam time came upon them. All the frustration and anxiety would both be worth it, and over soon when he passed. Rubbing his chest as his heart fluttered uncomfortably, Adam joined his classmates as they waited to go through for the first of their tests. The afternoon exams were far harder than the morning ones, purely because Adam was so exhausted by the time the midday sun beat down from the sky.

"Adam, wake up."

Harry shook his shoulder to wake him from the after-lunch nap he took, only raising an eyebrow when Adam growled in annoyance.

"Don't give me your attitude. It's time for Charms."

"Ugh, don't want to. My chest feels weird."

"Probably just anxiety. Come on."

He made it through the exam, half-asleep in his small, unsatisfying dinner. _Something_ smelled terrible, but Adam couldn't work out what it was - nothing different was on offer at dinner. Steak pies, chips, potatoes, vegetables, garlic bread, chicken, turkey and pizza. Nothing unusual... he was just getting sick with stress.

He felt absolutely awful come the night before his birthday, though the letter from his mother cheered him up. Apparently the owls had heard he wasn't feeling cheery, as Zero the barn owl wouldn't come near him, dropped his letter on Harry's lap and swooped off. He barely tasted the birthday cake George made him in Muggle studies, and he didn't have the energy to actually enjoy any of his gifts - he got them all the day before as it was a weekend in between exams.

Exhausted as he was, Adam couldn't quite settle that night in bed as his heart hammered in his chest. His skin was damp with sweat and his stomach felt like it was full of snakes. The painful toothache had changed, feeling like something was about to burst out of him. Or maybe his teeth were falling out.

Adam didn't realise he was crying out in pain until his bedcurtains were pulled back, revealing Harry and Neville in their pyjamas looking down at him.

"What's wrong with you?"

"I don't know, but it hurts!"

Neville vanished, leaving Harry to kneel next to Adam and feel his forehead. Despite the fact Adam was covered in sweat, Harry's hand felt like fire against his chilled, clammy skin.

"He's sick Madam Pomfrey!"

A nurse in a nightdress and dressing gown swam into Adam's blurry vision, but he barely noticed as the throb in his chest grew more insistent.

"Feels like my hearts gonna come out of my chest!"

His muscles were cramping, tensing up to the point Adam didn't think he could move. He vaguely registered the feeling of being magicked up on to a stretcher, the smell of sterility charms and hospital around him and Harry's voice in the distance, but he could hardly hear a thing over the blood rushing in his ears.

Professor Snape, their Defence Against Dark Arts teacher with an unmistakable grave, deep voice seemed to come nearby, and Adam wondered what the hell he was going to do. Though he did used to teach Potions he guessed. The pain washed over him again, jaw pumping with pain so bad Adam felt it would surely knock him out so he didn't have to suffer.

It went away again, the waves of agony an ebb and flow and his tense fingers unclamped from his chin, where he had apparently decided to try and hold his teeth in place. Words made themselves known outside his bubble.

"I have an idea. It is... unorthodox."

" going to hurt him?"

"No Potter. Now stand aside."

Adam tried to take a breath, but his lungs felt like they were full of cement and didn't want to cooperate. There was rustling and movement, then the most horrendous, toxic _stench_ assaulted his olfactory senses and he immediately found himself leaping from his hospital bed, hissing in an angry defensive stance.

"What was that?"

"Wolfsbane. A very particular strain."

Wolfsbane... that was for _werewolves!_

"I'm not a werewolf!"

His racing heart called out to destroy the innocent looking plant within Snape's hand, a deep instinct in his gut saying that piece of foliage could hurt him.

"This is _Transylvanian_ Wolfsbane. A particular strain that affects werewolves _and_ vampires."

Adam's mind screeched to a halt, everything that had been going on - tooth pain, the meat cravings, his sleep problems, temper issues and just general sense of disarray... no, that was _ridiculous._

"I think I would know if I was a vampire!"

"There's a simple test."

Adam glared, but if he passed this 'test' then they could start working out what was **really** wrong with him.

"Fine. Do it."

Snape held up his hand, murmured a spell and a clean red line appeared across his palm. The most appealing, delicious scent filled the air as his hand spilled red. Adam didn't even register moving closer to the source of blood, teeth tingling with a new craving until he was knocked back by a jinx.

"He's... he's a _vampire?"_

"I fear so. It is your sixteenth birthday tomorrow, correct?"

Adam nodded, eyes still drawn to the cut that was now being healed.

"That's the age a vampire transforms."

"But... my mother's not a vampire and I'm _pretty_ sure my dad wasn't before he died."

"Hmm. Then I would suggest you are either adopted, or your mother has a secret."

Running a thumb across his upper teeth, Adam couldn't find any fangs. What the bloody hell was he supposed to do now?

-YDHP-

 **I don't love this, but... maybe you will. Or not. Who knows?**


End file.
